


Shelter

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Loneliness, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Feudal Era AU:****Nominated for the 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards, run by FeudalConnection - the category Best Drama********WINNER of the 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards, run by FeudalConnection - the category Best New Author****Song fic inspired Stuck with You and ShelterInuyasha has been alone most of his life and one moonless night he gets caught up with a young priestess. She saves him and he, in return, helps her. What he doesn't realize is this priestess holds a lot of secrets which may or may not cost both of them their lives...
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 152
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha awoke feeling groggy. Something was wrong… he didn’t even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered it was the new moon--his night of vulnerability. His eyes felt extremely heavy; he must’ve fucked up. Miscalculated. There must’ve been a danger he hadn’t smelled or sensed before he lost his demonic abilities.

Fuck. His body hurt. The question had morphed from what happened to where was he? How was he alive? And why? He listened quietly and heard the pitter patter of rain--likely bouncing off of a roof. He smelled like he was in an inclosed hut. It was old--stagnant. Obviously, it hadn’t been used in awhile. But he wasn’t alone. There was a strong smell of lavender, honey, and jasmine flowers… it was alluring. Intoxicating. But it also scared the shit outta him. He also smelled a lot of blood. Not just his. Probably not just who he shared this little hut with either.

He sat up quickly and groaned from his stupidity. “Fuck…”

“Oh, you’re awake. You need to lie still,” he heard a soft melodic whisper from across the room. He turned to see a young woman in priestess garbs leaning against the wall of the hut he was currently in. He sensed her power and shit--he was about to fucking die. Or fry. Something. He gasped and clutched his gut as he tried to turn and run but his legs failed him.

Her sigh and shuffling made him panic until he heard her whimper. He looked over to her to see she also was grasping her own torso as she scooted towards him. She was pale. Sweating. She… didn’t look good.

“Stop,” he tried to sound threatening. It must’ve worked or she was where she had tried to get to. Water dripping from a bucket made him turn his head and see she was much closer. She grimaced and winced again as she shifted onto her knees and pressed a calming hand on his chest. She wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled softly--weakly.

“It’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Get off me,” he said, grabbing her hands and pushing her away slightly. He hadn’t expected her to fall to the floor of the hut and cry out. Shit. He was an asshole. He noticed an overwhelming scent of blood--hers. Shifting he took her in and saw how dirty she was now that she was close enough. She was covered in demon blood--along with his and her own.

She rolled over onto her back and glared at him, “You--asshole! That’s not a way to thank someone for helping you!”

“Never asked for your help,” he shot back. “I told you to stop.”

“I thought you were just scared and confused! Not that you’d throw me!”

“I didn’t throw you, I shoved and you’re just weak.”

“Whatever,” she scoffed and rolled over to her side. She was whimpering as she pushed herself to get up and then made her way back to the wall.

He took the opportunity to see she had bandaged him--”Where are my clothes??”

“Your kosode is ruined but your haori is over there,” she gestured behind him. He wasn’t surprised. Only his kimono made from the fur of the fire rat could withstand damage. Standing uneasily, she remained quiet this time as he began to dress.

“Alright, I’m out of here.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” she said leadingly. He glanced back and saw a smug little sparkle in her bright sapphire eyes. He looked to the door and saw her barrier erected around the hut and grew angier.

“Why the hell not? I’m not staying here with you, you weak ass priestess! You couldn’t even slay me!”

“Why would I want to hurt you?”

“Are you fucking blind??! I’m a demon!!”

“Half.”

“Shut up! Anyway--so you’re a dark priestess then?? Ya wanna make a deal? I don’t really do that kind of shit so you might as well lower your barrier. I’m leaving whether I have to kill you or get zapped.”

“There’s a rather large horde of demons past my barrier. It’s there to protect us… until we heal.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Smell for yourself,” she flicked her wrist and a tiny hole opened and he got a good whiff. Fuck. He’d die the minute he stepped out. There’d be no way he would make it past them.

“Damnit!” he yelled as he punched a hole through the hut. “Why didn’t you kill them huh?? God you’re fucking useless!”

“For your information, I was a little busy saving you,” she said in a huff. “For someone who had their life saved on such a time of weakness, you sure are ungrateful.”

“I should just fucking kill you now, bitch. But I need your fucking barrier.”

“Oh goody,” she sighed leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he snarled. She was planning to kill him after all! Fuck!

“I may be a priestess but I’m still human. I’ve lost a lot of blood, been using my reiki for three days straight, haven’t eaten anything, oh, and, probably have slept for maybe six hours total,” she said with a heavy groan at the end clutching her abdomen. Okay, he felt like a dick. But he was only protecting himself.

“Why haven’t you been taking care of yourself? You’re of age to be independent. How the hell have you lived so long if you’re this dumb?”

“Gods! I’ve been taking care of you, stupid!!!” She yelled at him with tears in her eyes. “Gods just shut up! I’m sorry I saved you! Obviously I messed up--you clearly were trying to commit suicide. Don’t worry, in a couple hours, I’ll probably be dead anyway, my barrier will fail and they’ll eat us both!”

“Shut up! That’s not what I meant!” Inuyasha kneeled down at her feet, still not willing to get too close to her but she wasn’t going to be able to reach out in her state at that moment.

“Oh??? Want me to use myself as bait so you can escape??? Lessen the guilt so you won’t have to watch me die?? Prefer to think I just waltzed right out of here rather than succumbing to my injuries!!?”

“No! Fuck! Stop fucking talking!!”

“No really!! Tell me what it is you want! What do you need?? I live to fucking serve!!”

He finally lost his temper and slapped his hand over her mouth and glared into her wide eyes, “Shut. Up. Look, I overreacted. I didn’t remember what happened--still don't--I thought you were trying to kill me like every-fucking-one else--and I admit I’m a jackass.”

She just continued to glare at him and then she did the craziest thing he had EVER had happen to him. She. LICKED. Him. What. In. The. _Fuck_!??!?!

“Ugh!!!” he yelled and pulled his hand away like it was on fire. “You--you--youuuuu---WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!? YOU LICKED ME!!!”

“Jeez, you’re acting like I just shot you with an arrow,” she mocked rolling her eyes.

“You’re--you’re so fucking weird!! Are you even a priestess?!!?”

“Uhm, duh?”

“Don’t you know demons are inherently evil?? That as a priestess, we are naturally enemies?!" He felt like he was going to explode from rage that was driven by confusion. This woman hadn't tried to attack him yet. No matter how much he cursed her, poked and prodded her, insulted her-- she just took it. Rolling her eyes. Like she knew him.

"Yes-- I'm aware we are 'supposed' to be enemies. I just don't believe in that notion. Not all demons are bad. You exist because a human and demon obviously loved each other to make you. I have demon friends that I care for, well, cared for." She sighed and took a ragged breath. "Look, I don't want to spend what could be my last hours arguing. I accept your lame apology. I forgive you."

"You--you what???"

"You’ve obviously had a rough life to be so callous. I'm just sorry we couldn't have become friends," she added as her shoulders relaxed somewhat.

"Oh fuck no! You're not gonna fucking die on me!"

"Haha, are you a demon of the underworld that can prevent that? I'm also not dying yet. Just resting." Her demeanor didn't convince him.

"No but I can heal you."

That made her eyes open again. "Hm? How?"

"I don't like owing favors and I unfortunately think I owe you a lot… my uhm… " Well shit. How was he gonna tell her? He doubted she'd accept help. She seemed to have about as much pride as he did. She wouldn't sully herself to be healed...

"How about while I rest you think of a way to tell me of your little 'secret'," she said as gruffly as a kitten. She was pretty weak, he probably shouldn't let her sleep. If she did, he wasn't sure she'd wake back up.

"No."

When she didn't respond he slightly panicked and reached out and touched her to rouse her. Even though he shouldn't care, she rescued him and likely gave her own life for his.

"Hey! You cannot sleep!! Bitch wake up!!"

"Ugh, I liked you better sleeping. I at least could imagine you being nicer."

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding and clipped, "Regret saving a half breed already?"

"No."

He blinked. Twice. Three times. She opened her glazed over ocean eyes and locked with his, "Why do you assume I'd regret giving my life for yours?"

"I can run off twenty reasons right now."

"Mmmm… I'd prefer not to hear any until after you let me nap. Next time you stir me I may make you regret giving me the idea of zapping you," she smirked weakly before letting her eyes shut again.

"You better just be sleeping," he grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll see your handsome smirk again," she slurred, finally succumbing to sleep.

Sputtering and blushing from her words he got up quickly and exited the hut. Fuck. She was crazy. All he could do was equate her insanity to her exhaustion, blood loss, and hunger. Yep. That made the most sense. Finally calming his racing heart, he noticed the barrier wasn't just around the hut; it seemed to stretch out into the forest. Maybe he could find something to eat… rebuild their strength. Would animals be able to enter the barrier? How was the barrier able to even be maintained this long? How was this woman so powerful?

He took a deep breath, finally calm enough to start his own healing process. He tamped into his body and allowed his demon blood to take over. The rush of power always made him feel alive. Free. His brother, even though he was an ass, had saved him from himself centuries ago. He'd oddly been in a situation similar to this one; that was why he typically took extra care on nights of the new moon to make sure a repeat never occurred.

He had been younger, no more than a whelp and hadn't been on his own long enough to learn to fight. Sesshomaru ,thankfully, saved him. According to him, it was to honor their father. He couldn't allow someone of their bloodline to sully it. He showed him how to control his blood, how to use his demonic aura, then sent him on his merry fucking way. The jackass said he honored his vow and blah blah blah.

Only recently did the dick reach back out to him. Something about finding his mate, change of heart, yada yada yada… He scoffed at the thought of still trying to live with the asshole.

He felt a weird surge in his blood-- something he hadn't felt before. The woman's scent had grown ten times as strong and he realized his demonic half moved before he felt the motion. He went back inside the hut to her side. She was breathing heavily, sweating, and moaning slightly. He heard his instincts screaming at him to heal her-- that they couldn’t allow her to die.

_What the fuck are you talking about? She’s just some priestess.... Who saved my life. No I don’t really want her to die but sometimes that’s just how life goes. She didn’t listen to me anyway._

**Don’t fool yourself, hanyou. You aren’t this dumb.**

_Shut up and just fucking tell me why we can’t let her die? I know you don’t experience guilt which would be why I would be slightly upset over her death._

**It’s just the two of us, actually, it’s just you here. No need to fool yourself. You like this little human. She not only saved us on our night of weakness, but she stayed by us until we awoke. Even now she keeps the barrier raised, unaware we are healing.**

_So?_

**You are so dense half-demon. Why do you think she does this?**

_Look, you want to keep her alive for whatever reason and you’re running out of time if you want to act so…_

**I am you. You also want to keep her alive. Why do you think you would like someone so quickly? Allow someone to sway in your judgement?**

_I don’t know-- first person aside from Mother who didn’t run away screaming or even try to purify my ass immediately when I transformed back? I mean--_

**Her scent calls to us. Her body and soul compels us to be near her. Are you really so blind? Can you not see who she is?**

_For fucks sake! Just spit it out! I hate your stupid snarky games when I actually try to listen to you_.

**She is our mate, hanyou. The one who is made to be with us. The one we are to protect, to cherish, to fuck, to pup--**

_Oh my God, will you shut up!!! That’s not possible! She’s a fucking priestess!_

**Blind and dumb as ever half-demon. It does not matter if she was a whore, a princess, a demon, or a child--her scent says she is our chosen.**

_Dammit it all! What am I supposed to do with that?!_

**Heal her and court her, dumbass.**

He fucking hated his demon half. The bastard basically laughed at him constantly and plagued him with nonstop riddles. Asshole. Demons and mates--a topic that wasn’t new to him. His brother had found her mate not too long ago. It was the main reason he sought him out. She was human--young--probably not too much younger than this young priestess.

Rin wanted Sesshomaru to mend the bridges he had tried to completely break. She was so… bright. Cheerful. Lively. The absolute opposite of Sesshomaru. It was odd to watch them interact. It also made them hard to be around.

Regardless, mates weren’t common to find in demons. They lived such long lives that finding a mate was almost near impossible. Especially if one was human and you happened to miss them in their lifetime.

But… he was still hesitant. This woman was a _priestess_. Even if she hadn’t purified him into ash didn’t mean she still wouldn’t. His inner demon was determined they could woo her. Yea. What a bunch of horse shit. However, watching her body tremble in distress did make him die a little inside. He felt guilty… This young woman gave her life to save him. What was even crazier was even after his powers returned, she stayed by him. Kept the barrier up. Treated his wounds…

Other humans were disgusted even if he came into town. She… touched him. Bantered with him. She honestly held no fear of him. And even now, as she barely hung on for dear life, her barrier remained strong and firm.

She was beautiful. Unruly black wavy hair, those big blue eyes that he could have gotten lost in, her shapely body… Her scent though of lavender, honey, and jasmine. It just called to him. In a way he just wasn’t even sure how or why.

His demon was right. He couldn’t let her die. Not yet. If she wanted to kill him after this, he’d let her. If she sent him away, he’d go. But he knew he had to save her.

He pulled her away from the wall and lifted her into his arms. Gods, she fit perfectly into them. She shuddered and moaned as she sank into his chest.

“Mmmmm,” she pushed her face into his chest as he knelt down to lay her down on the futon he had been resting on before he awoke. “Pine trees…”

“What?” he gasped. She recognized his own very unique scent of pine trees and musk.

“What's your name?” her raspy voice full of sleep asked.

“You’re awake?”

“Mhmmm...may be weak… but tried to stay aware--was scared the barrier’d fall. Youki woke me up--surprised it didn’t take over ya earlier to heal you...” she muttered while slurring her words, drunk off exhaustion.

“I--...How can you trust me? Why are you still trying to protect me? You obviously sensed my power--I don’t even know your name and you’re just--why--” He was so speechless because this woman, within the past couple hours had proved to give more of a shit about him than anyone.

“Kagome.”

“Huh?”

“My name. Ka--Go--Me--...and you deserve kindness. Just like everyone else. Your aura--it’s powerful. But not evil.”

“I--”

“Why did you move me?” she asked weakly.

“Your scent… You’re--I--” How does someone tell another they are close to death? She said she already knew but--

“Oh, you were gonna heal me,” she surmised. His silence likely confirmed it as she then sighed, “It’s alright if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“It’s you I’m worried about, stupid.”

“I just gave you my name, you could at least use it.”

“Whatever wench, look, do you want me to save you, or not?”

“You’re not gonna eat me, right?” He looked down to see if she was serious but saw a weak little cocky smile on her face. He rolled his eyes in response.

“No...I just--I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”

“Could you stop speaking in riddles? I’m using too much energy to keep up with your mood swings.”

“You are not gonna like it--my saliva has healing properties. I can heal you by…” he trailed off. He was already scared of the rejection.

“Ah… I get it now. Okay.”

“‘Okay’?”

"It… makes sense. I know little about inuyoukai. They aren’t that common. Typically keep to themselves,” she groaned and shifted her face back into his chest to take what he could only describe as comforting breaths.

“Wh-what are you doing??” he blushed.

“S-sorry… You--you smell good. It helps. A bit,” she cringed.

Fuck. He could literally hear his inner demon purring and laughing about how right it was. Bastard. He laid her down and hovered over her. To say he was petrified she would reject him would be an understatement. But here he was, putting himself out there, in likely more ways than one.

“Are you really okay if I…”

“Tell me your name,” she asked again weakly.

“Why?”

“I wanna know the name of the man who saved me…” she sighed as she tried to relax on the futon beneath him.

“Inuyasha.”

“Mmm… Inuyasha…” she breathed as she raised her hand to cup his cheek. He gasped as her sapphire eyes locked with his, giving him all the trust he never knew someone could have in someone like him. She smiled softly and dropped her hand to her side and passed back out. As if she was at ease with him now being her protector. He felt the barrier had still not lowered but it wasn’t as strong as it was.

Swallowing hard he did what he had never done before--he started to undress a woman. Honestly, he had never been more uncomfortable in his life. He was scared his demon would get ideas. Just from the idea she more or less submitted to him without knowing put his demon into a frenzy.

He got her obi untied and easily tugged down her hakama. She was pretty heavily bruised--her right upper leg in particular. He wouldn’t be able to do much for a broken bone which he was fairly positive she had. He parted her kimono and saw her binds weren’t in great shape. They were tattered and he wasn’t sure exactly how or why she hadn’t bothered removing them all together. Her own bandages that wrapped her torso were soaked. She shouldn’t have been wasting their supplies they somehow had on him--she should have been taking care of herself.

Dammit all--of course his mate would be the most selfless person in the world. She’d probably die before he could even finish courting her. Probably offer herself up as dinner to a hungry wolf. Fuck. That’s not where his mind should be. He just needed to focus on making sure she lived. He could think about the what ifs and other crazy unrealistic hypotheticals once she was better.

He sliced through her bindings and bandages until she was bare before him. Fuck. He had seen naked women before, not on purpose but after centuries of being alone--you see things. Bathing where you’re hiding, couples sneaking away where they think they're alone, saving girls who were taken from their homes by bandits. He was no stranger to the female form or what men did to pleasure it. Not that he ever had the balls to try anything with anyone ever. No woman would ever show him the time of day… well, at least until now.

Gazing down at her sweat glistening body he decided to start on the largest wound--the one that was likely threatening her life most at the current moment. Gulping, he let his demonic side rise again to the surface as he began to lave her body. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Her blood was tantalizing. Oh Gods, why was her blood so good? He wasn’t a fucking bat demon. This was something he’d likely have to ask Sesshomaru about. Maybe. This seemed rather intimate. Maybe he should mention it to no one. Ever. Not even her. Who knows, she might run off after this was done anyway.

Finally the demon seemed to be satisfied with his work and receded back. Now, he had one more job. Getting rid of the hordes of demons so that he could hunt for food. He took off his haori and draped it over her now clean and well resting body. She was still pale but her breath had evened out and she wasn’t struggling as much to be comfortable.

He found what he was looking for in an instant. His sword pulsated to him-- called to him. It was in the corner of the hut near where his haori had hung. Grabbing it quickly, he stepped outside and unsheathed it. He waited to see if he heard her stir but there was silence. She must've been holding on by a thread. He felt bad but he was going to have to shatter her barrier. The action would likely wake her, if not shock her a bit. But if she stood a chance at fully recovering, the demons had to go.

Even if she didn't, even if her leg didn't heal, even if she couldn't bear his pups, or even if they could never consummate their mateship, he would stay by her side, if she allowed it. If she wanted that life. He couldn't even understand his declarations or vows let alone his undying desire to protect her, but he couldn't resist the undeniable absolute certainty that Kagome was his mate.

He changed his sword to the beautiful color of red and then swung after muttering a soft apology in the wake of his guilt. The barrier came down and that's when the aura hit him. Fuck!! Why were there so many after him?! How did he not sense them even in his human form??

What he found even more peculiar was they did not attack. They merely hovered like a disgusting hive. What the fuck was happening?

"Give us the girl, half-breed," one hissed.

"What? Why?" He yelled in defensiveness. They wanted her?! She led them to him?! It wasn't even him who they were after?? Who was she?!

"We were told to bring the girl to our master."

"Why?!"

"That is none of your concern, half-breed. Release her and we will allow you to leave," another ugly son of a bitch replied.

"Inu-ya-shaaaaa…" he heard the weak murmur of his name from behind him.

"Stay back, wench," he said harshly hoping she'd crawl her way back into the hut.

"It's okay, they want me. It's my fault you were even hurt… Please, let me do this so you're safe. You don't deserve him hunting you down as well."

He didn't take his eyes off the demons but he almost did. She was being hunted. And she was giving up. For _him_. Fuck that!

"Let's make one thing clear right here and right now, priestess. I have no intention of allowing whatever prick that is hunting you down to take you."

"It's not up to you, Inuyasha. I'm not going to let anyone else die for me!"

"I don't plan on dying; I plan on protecting you!" He had enough of their banter. Raising his sword, he unleashed the power of the Wind Scar that killed all the weak ass demons in one downward swing.

"H-how?!" She gasped.

Turning around as he sheathed his blade he finally took a look at her gorgeous face. He didn't smell any fear or disgust coming from her. There was pain but if anything judging from her expression it was mostly surprise.

"Father's fang. All powerful sword of mortals and crap," he explained gruffly as he knelt down to her slowly. He wanted to give her the opportunity to flinch, tell him to back off, anything. But she just stared at him in wonder. Then she glared at him.

"You idiot! Now he's just going to send more! Stronger ones! He's never going to stop! Uhh!! Gods!! Don't you ever listen?!"

"What the fuck?!? That's the thanks I get for saving us?! You!!? Well fuck you too!!"

"No! You just put a giant target on your back by saying that you're protecting me and now your life is going to be in danger!! Gods, I need to get out of here before he finds us together." She made to stand but cringed and fell directly into his arms.

"Shut up. You can't go anywhere in that condition, let alone in my haori," he scoffed as he lifted her into his arms as she blushed.

"L-look," she stammered avoiding eye contact. "You have no idea what you're signing up for! This demon that's after me-- he'll stop at nothing to get me! He's a shapeshifter. He'll kill your family, friends, anyone you've ever met. He'll turn villages against you, towns, all until you're all you have left in this world and then you're so alone you're begging for death…"

He sat her back on the futon and retracted his arms but kept his amber eyes on her disheartened face. His blood boiled knowing she was speaking from her heart. Why she hadn't bothered to really help herself or fight him… it was because she had given up on her life. It took all he had to not pull her in his lap and swear it would all be okay.

"Why not just let the demons take you if you've already given up?"

"Don't sound dejected-- we just met. But there are things much worse than death…"

He honestly didn't want her to elaborate; he knew it'd unleash his inner beast and he'd hunt the son of a bitch down right then. Whoever the s.o.b. was, that is.

"Listen, I realize you don't know me and I don't really know you but you saved my life so, I owe ya," he tried to explain his presence.

"You repaid that debt and even then, I'm the one that almost got you killed. And for involving you I'm so sorry. I appreciate you trying to help me but you should go. You're basically fully healed and you helped me a lot. I probably will never be able to repay your kindness but I can try by telling you to go. "

"You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm going anywhere without you!" He was losing his temper and possibly his sanity when he grabbed her hands in his to make her look at him with those big ocean filled eyes. "The minute you found me, the moment you saved me, the instant you decided not to kill me because we are natural born enemies, you shook my world. I owe you more than you'll likely ever understand. I don't have friends, a family I can run home to, a place to even fucking call home. You aren't putting my life anymore at risk than it already was. I'm a hanyou. Not a demon. Not a human. There isn't really an actual place for me to belong. If it's alright with you, I'd prefer sticking around making sure you find your place back in the world where _you_ belong." Not the actual confession he wanted to make but close enough. He still basically admitted he wanted to be by her side.

"Inuyasha…" She looked… in awe. Oh shit. She was tearing up. Was she that disgusted by the idea of him staying with her? She'd prefer to die or be hunted alone rather than being protected by him? "I… thank you!"

His mind must've blacked out. Blanked. Something. But her arms were wrapped around his neck and her tears were soaking his kosode. Her body was pressed up to his and she trembled from her sobs… holy fuck. He was shocked she would be so--personal? So intimate. Did she realize how little she was wearing??

As he was about to return the gesture, she pulled back and wiped her eyes, "Sorry. It's just been so long since I've talked to anyone. That someone hasn't chased me from the streets. Oh my gosh! I'm being so insensitive! Please forgive me!"

She was about to bow but he caught her shoulder surprising her. "No. None of that. You finish," he motioned to her tears,"that-- and I'm gonna catch us dinner." Before she could object he took off running.

Flustered. Hot. Bothered. And most of all, happy.

It had been about a month since Inuyasha had met Kagome. Tonight was the impending new moon. He had just gotten back to their hut after hunting for their dinner. The sky held a blood red hue to it--a dark omen if he ever knew one. But Kagome had regained most of her strength. Her leg was still healing as were her ribs he hadn’t noticed before but, she was able to move around a little more steadily.

They hadn’t experienced any additional trouble from the demon that was hunting Kagome. It had been oddly very quiet. Not that they complained. It gave them time to get to know each other.

He learned she was feistier than he originally thought. And if that didn't make him hotter than hell. She never backed down from a dispute they had whether it was over how much liver she should be ingesting, how much she should be sleeping, if she was leaving the barrier up long enough-- Gods his instincts chose a wild mate.

She also learned he was an 'overprotective-jealous-insensitive-crazy-loud-mouth-jerk-asshole'. Her words. Not his. He still hadn't exactly told her she was his mate. To be fair, he wanted her to be fully healed before he even confessed something like that. He wanted to hear her genuine feelings first… and not have them swayed on the fact she was dependent on him for her care.

Not to say they hadn't had tender moments together. Moments that if she wanted to go back and live a normal life once that demon was gone, he'd cherish forever…

She told him about her family; she had a mother, brother, grandfather. Her father died right after her brother was born from the fever cough. Her grandfather was a priest, not the most powerful one, but he was able to train her in her powers.

When the demon began pursuing her, she left one night without a word. She wasn't sure if the demon came for them again or not. Originally she sought help from the demon slayers, but they told her they couldn't help a demon's whore who willingly allowed five of their best slayers to die at the hands of her mate.

Inuyasha knew that tidbit was wrong, but it hadn’t calmed his youkai blood when hearing some demon was going around spreading the idea that it was his Kagome's mate. That what was his, belonged to someone else. He was going to enjoy ripping out the fuckers intestines, wrapping them around his neck, and watching the fucker choke on his own blood and lack of air.

Midtransformation, Kagome had reached out and grazed his cheek, trying to calm him. Her words still echoed in his brain, "I'm here. He didn't get me. It's not true." It was like she knew-- she knew what he needed to hear.

He had confided in her about his childhood. Not a whole lot of detail. Just his mother too, died from the fever cough. He was on his own for the majority of his life. Told her about the asshat he did have for a brother and his sister in law…

"It sounds like he's sorry for what he did-- or rather didn't do," Kagome had surmised.

"Don’t matter."

"But family is family and they sound like they want you to be a part of it. It sounds like Sesshomaru has trouble expressing his feelings, must be a family trait," she laughed while he glowered. "I'm sorry, I couldn't pass up a way to poke at you. Anyway, you don't have to be alone anymore. Your family wants you to be with them; if I were you, I'd take that chance. You said how long you've been alone, how no one accepted you, and you have a chance now. Don't let this opportunity pass you by. I know it's hard to believe but trust your sister; Rin seems to be that voice of reason."

 _Like you are for me…_ Not that he could say that aloud. But she must've seen the look in his eyes. Or maybe, just maybe on her own, she just wanted the closeness too. She had leaned her head upon his shoulder and let out a slightly ragged breath. He smelled the salt water that pooled at her eyes and heard her whisper so softly he almost didn't catch it, "I don't want you to leave me though…"

He had nuzzled her head and buried his nose in her hair as he wrapped his arm slowly around her shoulders. She had shifted and gripped his haori in her fist and cried silently. His little miko was so strong, stubborn, and determined. It was rare to see her finally succumb to her grief of the losses she suffered. The pain of the rejection she faced. The silent confession of wanting to be with him.

Again, he wanted this stupid demon to be dead before he asked her to be his mate. He didn't want it to be out of gratitude. She had admitted she had previously been promised to another male--Hobo? No, Homo? That wasn't it… Hojo. Yea, that little fuck head. When his growl emerged from his chest without warning, she laughed and said even if she ever returned to her village, she had no intention of going through with that marriage. It was arranged by the families in thanks of their support after Kagome's father had passed.

Sighing over the reflection of how far he and Kagome had come in the last moon cycle, he cleared his head. Or rather tried to. He already felt the pull of the moonless night pulling his youki away. His emotions were getting twitchy and edgy. Fuck his life.

He entered the hut and was greeted by the most radiant smile that made his heart beat faster. Shit. It was going to be a very, very long night. His human half was bound to share some secrets that shouldn't be shared. Ever. Well not ever, just not yet.

"I missed you! Did you have a good hunt?" She asked as she stood uneasily. She still favored her left leg but was able to put more pressure on her right than she had been able to. It pissed him off for her to be moving at all but she explained to him she had to. More or less explained if she didn't use it, she could likely lose it. Even though he comforted her, she said she wouldn't be able to rely on him forever.

"I got a couple hares and found some plums."

"Oh good, the vegetables are roasting now if you wanna clean them and throw them in."

He nodded to her and handed her the plums then stepped back outside to the dirty work. Kagome was not an ordinary woman. She cared so deeply for basically all manner of animal or beast she almost became a vegetarian. Weirdo. He had grown accustomed to skinning and cutting his game outside out of her sight so that she would eat meat. She needed it after all.

Once he was finished he brought in the cubed pieces and dropped them in the kiln

"We can use the fur to make blankets for the upcoming season," he mentioned as he hung them out to dry.

"I hope we won't need them but that's a wonderful idea." Oh yea--they weren’t actually together. Or at least not yet. Him and his big mouth. It was weird; whenever he opened his mouth to say that stuff without thinking, she never told him she didn’t want them to be together--just that she hoped that they didn’t have to stay in this hut. He was too scared to ask what she wanted to do when the demon was caught. It also would mean he would likely be confessing some of his feelings in the process because she in return would ask what he wanted to do…

He felt the similar pulsation he’d felt hundreds of times as his powers drained completely. He felt the shift in his claws, fangs, and the last hinting remains of his heightened senses vanish. Sighing, he turned and saw Kagome had watched with interest. Did she like him in this form? Did she prefer him this way? Was it a human she wanted to be bound to?

“Wow,” she gasped. “I know we technically met in this form but… it’s still strange.” She began to rise; the action annoyed him as he saw her still struggling. He grabbed her elbow to assist her to which she sent a grateful look. What he didn’t anticipate was for her to grab his arms to stay in place. He watched her face study him. Did she think he was a different person?

“Hmmm,” she hummed as she took her hands and brushed his hair back to reveal his human ears.

“Something on your mind?” he finally snapped.

“OH, uhm, nothing really,” she said far too quickly.

He debated on letting her comment go but couldn’t shake his insecurities. “Well go ahead and spit it out--you prefer me as a human right??”

“What?? NO! Why would you think that!!? Oh my gosh, is that why you think I--ugh! You’re so stupid!”

“I’m ‘stupid’?? How’s that?!”

“To think that I would just be lumped in with everyone else! That you’d even think that!!”

“Well excuse the fuck outta me!!! You were the one who was basically ogling me just now!”

“Oh my--ugh!! Kami!!! How old _are_ you?! You’re acting like a preteen girl!!”

“Take that back, bitch!!”

“No way! You’re being super sensitive right now! Acting like you’re hitting puberty and your mood swings are fully swinging around!!"

"Let me tell you something, wench; I am at least ten times older than you I can promise you I have gone in and out of the maturing process."

"Clearly not, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like a freaking child!"

"I am not acting like a child! I'm just pointing out you clearly like this form better!!"

"I didn't say or imply that!! You're still you! What's the problem with what form you're in anyway?!"

"Because no one, no one will ever want a half-breed!! No one will ever love you, no one will ever accept you!! You're always the last one that is picked out of a line up; everything is always, _always_ your fault!"

Her eyes widened at the proclamation he unwittingly made. "Inuyasha..."

He turned away from her embarrassed about his admission and turned away to head outside.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Kagome was panicking. But he needed a minute alone. He had to reign in his emotions.

"I just need a minute…"

"Inuyasha please--I'm--"

"I'll be back," he grumbled as he walked out of the hut. He almost went back in when he heard her sobs but he had to compose himself. They couldn't necessarily fight all night. He needed to remind himself she was not them. She wasn't like everyone else. His stupid humans emotions couldn't betray the trust they had built together. Allowing his insecurities to make him act like that?? Pathetic.

After everything she had done for him and they were going through? Gods, he should leave her. He wasn’t a suitable mate for her. He didn't deserve her.

After a couple hours spent in the tree nearest their hut since it was still engulfed in her barrier, he figured it was time to go back. Even though she was upset, she refused to lower it. He often wondered if she was just as afraid to be alone as he was… Not that he'd ever admit that.

As he entered the hut, he noticed she was laying on the futon facing away from the door. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping, faking, or just simply resting and ignoring his presence, but either way, he figured it was for the best. He wouldn’t risk making more of an ass out of himself and hopefully he could figure out a way to apologize to her for acting like an idiot.

Another couple hours passed and after he ate, he took up space on the wall so that he could face the top of her head. He still couldn't look at her face. He knew it would have been puffy from crying herself to sleep. Thank Gods he didn't have his sense of smell tonight--it would have broken him. He decided to rest his eyes for a bit. It wasn't like he'd ever been this safe before on his human nights since his mother had passed.

He awoke when he heard the creaking of the floorboards. Years of running, hiding, of being in constant fear for his life made him sleep lighter than anyone. His eyes shot open without a second thought and his hand reached to his unusable sword. The look of horror on Kagome’s face snapped him out of his stupor and he quickly righted himself.

"S-sorry. You snuck up on me," he admitted groggily.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I should have let you rest… I just… I didn't like how we ended our conversation. But, we can talk about it in the morning," she whispered as she stood back up and turned to head back to the futon. He grabbed her hand before she stepped out of range.

"No. Dawn is not far away. We can talk."

"O-okay. If you're sure," she muttered sitting back down beside him.

"I don't usually sleep on these nights anyway. I usually don't-- can't relax."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you were being ogled. I don't want you to feel like that. I also want you to know, I do accept you. Just the way you are."

"I should be the one apologizing. I know all that. If you didn't feel that way, you would have killed me the dawn after we were attacked. But you didn't. You haven't. And you still continue to offer protection to me even though you know what I am. I think I was just so hell bound to not let my emotions get out of control that I took the tension away by blowing up on you over nothing." He looked into her eyes that were glued to his. She was so invested in everything he was saying to her it was unreal… It made him feel vulnerable, weak, shit; he needed to say something so she didn't think he was in love with her. Even though he was-- but he promised himself not yet!! "Don't think you'll get another apology out of me in the morning. I won't feel guilty or nothing then. You're only getting this because of my weak human emotions."

Her giggle sounded just as beautiful in his human ears as in his demonic ones, "Of course not. But just so you know, I love you as a half-demon. I was just curious how human you actually were. That's why I studied you so closely. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I prefer this form of you. But you're still you. I'm happy to just be by your side.”

He was officially blushing. “You-you _what_??”

“I said I--” her eyes widened at her recollection of what she said. “Uhhhh--I mean--I--oh darnit! I didn’t mean it like that--oh Gods, please don’t be weird now. I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!” When she caved in on herself, his heart broke a little. She was hiding her beautiful eyes from him but he could see her body rack with sobs just like earlier. Why couldn't they get this right?

“Hey--hey--why are you crying??” he said

“I blew it! Please don’t go! I-I can’t lose another friend! Please-- you’ve been my only friend for so long--please, I can’t lose you too! I’ve lost everyone.”

He held her in his arms as she cried. She was genuinely scared by her admission to preferring his half demon form--terrified he was going to up and leave…

Not that he could blame her. He lacked… tactfulness. While they had their tender moments, he still avoided his ‘feelings’. Which was why he was nervous as all hell about the new moon. But this actually may have worked to his advantage. She may not want to talk anymore until dawn--since she, like him, always had a knack for speaking without thinking. If his demonic self was still present it would be rumbling with pleasure of how like minded they were.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere okay?” he tried to soothe her with a lesser gruff voice.

“Wh-what…”

“What, Kagome?”

“What about when this is all over? What then?”

“Dunno. Guess we’ll figure it out then, huh?”

“You don’t have to stay with me… You’ve more than repaid anything you owed me. If anything, I owe you more than I could--”

“Shut up. Unless you actually want me to go because you’re tired of me, because you actually don’t want to be with me, then I’m staying right here. Okay? You’re not alone anymore…” _I’m not alone anymore._

“What if… I never ask you to leave…?” she asked hesitantly. Her voice was so small. So unsure.

Think first. Think first. Think first. Think first-- “We’ll see how you feel when this is all over… I don’t want to be the person you choose because I’m the only one here.”

“O-oh…” she said disheartenedly. Why was she sad now?! That was a perfect answer! He was actually proud of himself for actually thinking!!!

“What now?” Oops. There went his mouth.

“N-nothing,” she said trying to push out of his arms.

“No, not ‘nothing’, what?? Is that not the answer you were looking for?”

“I just don’t like that you think that I like you because I’m that lonely,” she admitted hotly.

“That’s not--”

“No,” she said as she finally weaseled her way out of his arms to glare at him with those sparkling blue raging eyes. Oh God, he needed to take a deep breath and control himself before he did something he completely regretted. Although he knew he'd never regret it. He’d regret if he never smashed his lips to hers--taste that sweet mouth of hers, see if it tasted anything like he fantasized about nightly. “That’s exactly what you meant. Gods, I’m so stupid--”

“Kagome stop--” he grabbed her arms to stop her from pushing away further from him.

“Would you just let me go!! I’m embarrassed enough!”

“Could you be any more impossible, wench?!!”

“Yes! Now for the last time--”

“I’m not letting you go and you can’t make me!!”

“Wanna bet, jerk?!”

“Wench--”

“How charming,” a new voice rang through the hut.

They both jumped at the sound of the intrusion and he shoved her behind him. Standing before them was some weird ass white baboon covered dude. How he got through Kagome’s barrier was puzzling--Inuyasha had learned even animals couldn’t pass into it. They couldn’t even get out of it once it was erected. How’d this crazy interrupting asshole manage to get in?

“You--” she gasped.

“You know this asshat?” Inuyasha growled.

“Oh, we know each other quite well. Don’t we, Ka-Go-Me?”

Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver at the mention of her name in such an intimate form. He placed his hand on her hip as she clutched onto his haori from behind. If he had his senses, he knew she would be reeking in fear. From the time he met Kagome to now, he never imagined he would see her so powerless. So flooded with fear she didn’t just attack--didn't purify him. She never mentioned if she even met this son of a bitch who was after her. ‘ _There are things much worse than death_ …’

“Shut the fuck up ya nasty piece of monkey shit,” he snarled.

“You traded down, Kagome. I’m disappointed. This human man is nothing compared to me. I expected more from you… Well, I was about to get more until you disappeared, that is,” the evil fuck cackled.

“I told you to shut up!!!!” Inuyasha said finally lunging at the demon who was clearing playing with them.

“My, my, aren’t you an angry one?” He dodged his advance and swung around. Inuyasha gasped as he saw the baboon leap back towards Kagome.

“Kagome!!!” He said rushing back to her side only to be slammed up against the opposite wall of the hut Kagome was near. He cringed but struggled to get back up.

“Inuyasha!!” Kagome cried, pressing herself against the wall of the hut as if it would swallow her to protect her. It enraged Inuyasha to see her so frightened and helpless. What the fuck was this creature?! It was no ordinary demon!

“Get away from her!!” He pulled his sword in its sheath from his belt and tried to use the barrier of the scabbard to beat off the tentacles.

“You shall not keep me from my mate, human,” the baboon chuckled as he knelt to Kagome. She thrust her hand forward and tried to purify him but he held no reaction to her outburst in power. Her eyes wide with disbelief, she quickly closed them and screamed.

Dawn was still at least an hour away, but Inuyasha had enough. He tackled the demon away from her. “Kagome!!! Your bow!!!”

He held on for dear life as the crazy fuck wiggled about trying to get Inuyasha off. Inuyasha ended up dropping the sword and tried to keep the baboon pinned while Kagome scrambled to the hut's entrance to grab her bow.

“B-but--it won't--”

“It’s a doll!! That’s why your purification isn’t working! Why he was able to enter! Shoot him with your arrow--strike the heart!!”

“Ku ku ku, clever man, aren’t you? Not clever enough though.” Inuyasha twitched at his words only to feel a tentacle pierce through his back to his abdomen. He didn’t even recognize the scream of pain as his own let alone the scream of his name Kagome cried.

He fell to the ground hard as he realized what he had grasped onto disappeared into dust. Opening his eyes he saw her beautiful tear-stained face hovering over his. He felt his eyes grow heavy and prayed silently that sunrise wasn’t as far away as he originally calculated.

Kagome was a woman of many secrets. Secrets of which she was learning were costing everyone their vitality.

It was just a month ago she escaped her imprisonment. She had never wanted to return. Originally when she learned she was being hunted, she tried to seek help from monks, priests, demon slayers to only discover her name was being tarnished. Her family still believed her virtue… however the villagers began to question it as more and more demons began to attack.

She said her goodbyes to her friends Shippo and Koga who resided in the wolves den--well--it a vague goodbye. They didn’t know it was a full parting she was going to do. They only thought she was leaving for the day after playing with Shippo and the wolf cubs. She had gone up to check on Koga’s mate--Ayame. She was due with the twins any day and she had wanted to be there for her… Breaking promises was something she wasn’t good at; but she kept hers to herself to keep them all safe from Naraku.

Kagome took it upon herself to save her family, her village, by doing the only thing she could do; she left in the middle of the night without a word. She began traveling to the only place she could think that may help her-- Mount Hakurei.

A couple times she managed to secure a hut by using exorcism but more times than not, her face had been used in deceit like with the monks and exterminators--they said she brought calamity upon the village. That she was cursed. That she was a dark priestess. That she should be hung for her crimes…

She eventually got used to sleeping in the woods. Luckily it was still warmer; she wasn’t sure what she would do come winter. Hopefully the villages near the mount would be pure enough the demon couldn’t taint their minds with lies and she could finally live in peace there.

Never once had Kagome questioned why she was being chased, hunted, or pursed… whatever way it was worded, it was true. Naraku wanted her--in more ways than one. The main reason was her power. She had been born with a greater power than any other miko on record. After some serious meditation, it was discovered by her great-aunt, Kaede, that she was born with the Shikon no Tama within her. Stories were passed down in their family about the tale of the shrine maiden who ended the war between demons and humans by sacrificing her own soul to imprison the hordes of demons within it. From the act of engulfing the demon souls with her own, the jewel was born. It had been passed on from priestess to priestess for eons and then it disappeared for half a century as one priestess had it burned with her body.

The priestess, Kikyo, claimed the jewel was cursed. From the legends and stories, she was likely correct. The shrine maidens that were given the duty to protect it often met an unfortunate and quick end to their lives. She too, suffered at the hands of a former suitor whose motivation was greed for the jewel. With her dying breath, she demanded the jewel to follow her in death...only then it was reborn in Kagome.

Kagome’s family were the only ones who knew of the jewel's continued existence within her. They were unsure how a strange demon had learned about her let alone the jewel, but it became evident that he would stop at nothing to possess her.

Before she even made it to a village near the mount, she was taken. When she awoke from the forcible grab, she was in darkness. She could only hear laughter, feel slight caresses on her flesh… She honestly thought she was in hell. What was worse was the utter silence when there was no sound of chuckling. She had no idea where her captor was--let alone who he was or what he truly intended to do with her. When there was silence, she often checked to see if her hymen was still intact; she didn’t know if he had drugged her and violated her, or if he took her and she just blacked out from the trauma.

One day, or night, she wasn’t sure how long she was there for, but she started to count when she was awake between visits of her psycho captor and when she got to five thousand for the first time, she knew she was likely completely alone. She invoked her power and was able to see--and gods she wished she hadn’t. Completely surrounded by demons, flesh, blood, and remains, she almost lost her sanity. But she needed to escape. She could break later. She had to remain strong until then.

Sneaking out, as carefully as she could, she finally saw light as she climbed the rocking surfaces. Touching and testing each place before she firmly grabbed or placed her foot, the climb out of her little hole took likely hours. By the time she got through the hole of the cavern she was in, the light was almost all gone. It was sunset when she finally emerged. She found her clothing and barely wrapped her bindings before her shaky hands threw on her pants and kimono top. Her breathing was ragged but she kept it quiet--kept it under control because she would not be discovered. She would not go back there. She had NO intention of learning what the freak had actually wanted with her other than the jewel.

Thankfully she saw a pile of weapons aside additional clothing. She grabbed a bow with a quiver of arrows after she dressed and before she started her unfortunate descent of the mountain she apparently climbed from the inside.

By the time she made it back down to the forest floor, it was night time. The moonless night. She tried to think back to the moon she was taken on… or right before rather. She wanted to say it had been a full moon. But she wasn’t sure if it had been two weeks or over a month's time since she was in that hell hole.

She was about to sit down to rest when she heard them; laughter. Hissing. Tongues licking lips. Claims of a tasty treat… then the recognition she belonged to Naraku. That whisper was enough to refuel her.

Running for her life, from uncertainty and evil, she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. She was already so drained she couldn't pull any of her power to the surface without passing out. That was when she heard a call. She turned her head and saw a man dressed in red. He had long black free flowing hair and the most piercing violet eyes she had ever seen on anyone.

"This way!!"

Deciding not to wonder why that handsome man was even wandering around in the deep forest in the middle of night, she ran to him and followed him. He seemed like he knew where he was going. She figured even if it was a trap, she wouldn't last not following him. It was ultimately a possible lose lose situation. But he seemed… trustworthy even if it was just from a distance.

He ran farther ahead of her; it was almost like he was avoiding her. Did he recognize who she was? In her haze of anxiety and on setting fatigue, she tripped and fell into a tree that laid on the ground. She heard a couple of her ribs crack upon impact more than she felt it.

"Ahhhh!"

He must’ve heard her cry out as he was instantly pulling on her arm to rise, "Get up or I'll leave you behind!!"

"Just--just go," she said defeatedly.

"Let's get one thing straight here wench, I'm not out here riskin' my ass so you can give up! Now move it!!"

She couldn't believe his determination. It was weird. Why was he so set on helping her? Was he lonely too??

Trying to stand she cried out and grasped her chest, "M-my ribs--"

"Fuck!" He stood in front of her, his hand stiffly on his sword.

"You--you should go. Please. It's okay, I appreciate your help."

"Shut up, you got me involved the minute you entered the forest with this scum."

"I'm sorry," she breathed looking down at her hands clenching the ground.

"If you're sorry, you'll get outta here."

"What?" She looked up to see the back of his head.

"Are you deaf or dumb?! I said **run**!!" Before she could stand she saw the demons charging for her. She grabbed her bow and groaned as she shot off an arrow and blew a portion of them away. Unfortunately she must've distracted the man as a couple knocked him off his feet and attacked his chest.

His scream was what awoke whatever power she thought was drained. She launched arrow after arrow destroying the pack of youkai that surrounded them. Kneeling next to him, he was her priority to save. One demon got too close and knocked the bow from her and two others wrapped around to restrain her hands. She felt burning pain as they stretched her out to open her for attack. Two more came at her and bit down on her stomach and another lunged for her heart. If not for the man by her who was groaning and leaking blood she doubted she would have fought to survive.

A bright light engulfed her and she was briefly lost. The only thing that snapped her mind back into reality was feeling the rise and fall of the man who risked his life for her. Her eyes popped open and she noticed they were covered in ash, blood, and guts. She sensed another round of demons were on their way. Standing unsteadily, feeling the burning stabbing pain of her cracked ribs, she grabbed her bow and then grabbed the man's arms and started to drag him the direction he previously was headed. She winced as she put pressure on her right leg, realizing it was likely broken when she purified the demons when they dropped her and twisted her on their way back to hell.

She finally saw what the guy was originally leading them to--a hut. It was old; the wood looked rotted and the reed door was barely hanging on but it didn't matter--it would do.

She got him inside before she finally collapsed on the floor and crawled back out the door. She drew two markers by the doors, the star-based shape she was named after into the dirt in front of the door and began to pray. She prayed for the man’s safety. She prayed for the man’s health. She prayed to be able to make it to tomorrow...

The barrier was erected and she made her way back inside and scavenged for bandages. Thankfully there was already a pot of water above the fire pit and logs were ready to be lit. She lit the fire and boiled the water. As the water was being cooked, she opened the man’s kimono and gasped at the slashes the demons had made. His skin was ripped apart and she wasn’t sure how far the damage went down… She could see his organs, blood leaked loosely from his stomach. If she had anything of substance in her stomach, it would have come up. She had to use her power one more time. Just once more. To heal him as much as she could.

Hovering her hands over his torn abs, she drew her power once more to the surface. She honestly thought she might die then. He was draining her--slowly. Once she noticed his organs were fully enclosed, she began to clean him and bandage him. Her breath ragged and her mind foggy, she collapsed onto him right before dawn. His aura pushed her back into consciousness. She hadn’t even been on him for a minute. Trembling, she studied the change that occurred within him…

His hair faded to the most beautiful silver colors, his fingernails lengthened and thickened to claws, his ears grew pointed and shifted to the top of his head. He--he was a half demon. He… he showed her his time of weakness. Oh Gods, he placed so much faith and trust in her. He almost died for her.

Her.

Kagome. The reincarnation of Kikyo, the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. The woman whose reputation was ruined by a monster. Rumored to be the mate of a demon... and allowed that demon to kill, eat, and destroy villages for fun. The idea of being mated to a demon was not the thing that disgusted her--it was the fact he said she was _his mate_.

Was it possible to fall for someone you just met? Was it possible you never wanted to be without them? The very idea of them leaving your life physically hurt, even though you didn’t even know their name? Was it possible that… he was actually her mate? Could that be sensed because of her spiritual powers? But… would he know? Half-demons were so rare. Would he be able to tell if what she was feeling was real?

Honestly, she could say she had never been in love. She never felt ‘lust’ or ‘desire’ for anyone in her village. She had been on the receiving end of those feelings along with love, but she never felt like she could reciprocate. Truthfully she thought it was the jewel. Her duty was to the jewel. She had no time or desires to be with a man because her sole purpose in life was to guard the jewel. Just like the other shrine maidens before her…

But now she was confused. She knew Hojo--they grew up together. He fell in love with her. He courted her from the time they came of age until she left without a word. Even though her family had agreed, she never had intentions on marrying him. Even her other best friend, Koga, had taken interest in her. But thankfully he found his actual mate and backed off. She loved Ayame and Ayame held no bitterness towards Kagome. That was how Kagome even learned of mates for demons. Not that she was upset with Koga for dropping her the moment he met Ayame, but she was curious why and how.

The way Ayame described it… was exactly how she felt right when she locked eyes with this demon. Well, locked eyes over his body. But was that possible? For a human to be able to discern a demon for their mate?

After on and off sleeping, changing his bandages, watching the sun rise and set for three days and the hanyou didn’t awaken, Kagome began to lose faith… She failed him. He was going to die. And it was all of her fault. The only mate or whatever he was, she was going to lose him. She truly believed that the jewel was cursed--correction--she was cursed.

She prayed. And prayed. And prayed. And prayed some more. Then she began to beg. She cried. Take her, not him. He saved her. He rescued her. Any Kami that would listen she groveled for the nameless half-demon's life.

When he finally opened his eyes, his beautiful rich, golden eyes she felt her heartbeat quicken. Some of her strength returned just from the rush of relief while her body began to falter. She saved him. Thank the Gods. His eyes met hers and she swore she felt the electricity between them… and then he opened his mouth.

The Gods had a funny sense of humor that was for sure. While her mate was fucking gorgeous and absolutely mouth watering--he was a complete asshole! He had zero bedside manner, let alone any form of manners at all. He was gruff, rude, and ugh! She was so drained and exhausted she had no patience for dealing with her raging emotions and his complete distrust in the person who basically let herself die trying to save him.

Whatever.

She didn’t care anymore. Hopefully she rested in stupid mother loving peace. She’d take the jewel back to hell and refuse to find nirvana. That was her new duty; to keep the jewel from ruining anyone else’s life.

But then she awoke to a massive surge of demonic aura. For a half demon, he was quite strong…

Whoa. He was holding her. She fit perfectly in his arms. Oh Gods. If she had energy to be aroused, she likely would be. But she was in so much pain, she couldn't muster anything but burying her head in his chest. His scent was so comforting. It was like coming home.

After she learned his name, she passed back out. Everything that happened was too overwhelming. Too much for her let alone her body to process.

She almost killed him the next time he woke her. Her barrier had shattered. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Literally!!! She was going to murder him. When she sat up to ream him a new one, she realized two very crazy things: 1. She was completely naked aside from his haori and 2. Her wounds were healed… except for her broken bones. Oh Gods. Boundaries. They needed to talk about those. One would be when she is out of her mind with pain then things needed to be explained to her more thoroughly. Her fault really. She really wanted to feel better. She also didn’t want to leave him.

Once he bade the demons away, their weird, highly tensioned relationship began. She was unsure if he thought she was his mate or not. He was so… stubborn. Off putting. Defensive. Quick to speak.

Over the month they spent together though, it became a song and dance. Sometimes she thought he enjoyed rattling her. He enjoyed ‘poking the bear’. Jerk. He was very protective and provided for her. He literally helped her do everything. E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G. If she thought she was mortified over the fact he licked her naked body while she was asleep, she was gravely mistaken. Him having to help her take a leak in the bushes was hundreds times worse.

But he stayed by her--even though he didn’t have to. It slightly gave her hope that he too, felt the draw of mateship. She found herself trying to help him, coax him to go be with his family. Understand that he belonged. Teach him he wasn’t bad because he was half-demon… but then ended up whispering things to try to keep him. Asking him to stay.

She didn’t want him to feel like he owed her; he shouldn’t feel like he should just be by her because she didn’t want to be alone.

When she finally asked the impending question about what he thought if she never asked him to leave… she was heart broken. She really put it all on the line and he basically said that she just wanted him because she was a pitiful lonely girl who was crushing on the guy who was helping her.

She wasn’t that pathetic. How dare he insinuate that! She wanted him because she loved him!! Because all the tales of the red string of fate were true--she was bound to him just as he was bound to her!! He was just too stupid to realize it and ugh!!

Then she heard that dark chuckle that haunted her in the dark.

Then she saw Inuyasha try to protect her.

Then she saw him drop to the ground…

She did as Inuyasha told her--she shot the bastard through the heart. She was so so so scared--her mind was so clouded in fear she didn’t even realize it was a demon puppet. How stupid was she?!!?

Kneeling down next to him she saw the gaping hole in his gut and feared for his life--again. This was why she asked him to leave her. This. This right here! She couldn’t allow this man to sacrifice himself for her. The jewel’s existence was her curse. But somehow it was starting to affect him.

She cared so deeply for him--it was hard to ask him to stay but also tell him to go. Maybe she should have been more forceful! Maybe she should have been meaner… Ugh! Who was she trying to play? She could never treat him like that. He didn’t deserve that; after everything he confided in her, after everything she had been through in the last couple months, she would never treat him so coldly to leave.

His eyes were closed but dawn was approaching. Slowly. Too slowly. He had lost too much blood; she had to heal him again. Closing her eyes she drew her power to the surface and fed it into his battered body. She was strong enough this time to fully close his wound--but that didn’t mean it still didn’t drain her. Feeling part of herself drift back into him, she collapsed onto his chest again and breathed raggedly.

Damn. He’d probably kill her if he knew what she was doing. Giving away her life force to heal him. But that was just another secret she’d take to the grave with her. If he wasn’t her mate like she thought, he’d move on. It would all be okay; she’d just be the woman who opened his heart and taught him to love and trust. If she was his mate, they’d figure out a way to fix it…

She closed her eyes unable to move herself from his chest. His scent calmed her and soothed her. He would be okay. He would be okay. He would be okay. Even if she wouldn’t be.

Inuyasha felt his youki pulse through him; the change woke him this time. The revelation startled him-- hadn’t he been run through the gut with a tentacle? On his human night? Shouldn’t he have bled out??

He started to sit up, pressing a hand to his head from the massive headache he had when he realized there was weight sitting upon him. His eyes shot open when he sat up and the weight fell to his lap. Looking down he was met with long black locks. It was Kagome!!

“Kagome!” He grasped the young woman on his lap and flipped her over. Her breathing was ragged, sweat glistened down her face, and she was unresponsive. What the fuck?! What happened?! Was she hurt somehow??

He examined her in his arms, sniffed to discern why she seemed like she was in discomfort and came up with nothing. No injuries, no wounds; if anything, her aura was depleted but he wasn't surprised due to the length she held her barrier up.

Shaking her, he called her name until he finally saw her eyes clenched tightly as if she was trying to regain consciousness.

"Ughhhh…" she groaned weakly.

"Kagome." Her name fell from his mouth with a gentleness he didn't think he actually possessed. When her sapphire eyes finally appeared he exhaled thankfully and pulled her closer to his body. He didn't give a shit about putting distance between them at that moment; he was just thankful she was awake.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I shot him; the puppet disintegrated and…" She seemed reluctant to finish her train of thought. He knew she did something she likely shouldn't have done… something that he would likely be angry with.

"And what then? Why am I breathing without a scratch? Don't lie to me either, " he warned with a low growl.

She averted her eyes and snuggled into his chest, "I can't tell you. "

"What do you mean you 'can't'?"

"Exactly as it sounds."

"Kagome--I know you have secrets. I do too. Obviously we haven't known each other that long but I know for a fact that some of these secrets are putting you in danger. I can't help you if you're not open with me."

"I can handle this myself," she said stubbornly.

"Pft, right. That’s why you were trembling behind me when that crazy fuck entered the hut. Who was that anyway? What is your history with him?”

“That’s none of your business!” she yelled sitting up and trying to push away from him. He wasn’t having any of that though--his hold remained firm and he growled low.

“The fuck it isn’t my business! Look here--I’ve almost died twice now saving your hide you better own up to what the hell is going on between you and that sick fuck!”

“Inuyasha! Just DROP it!!”

“Kagome!”

“STOP--” she commanded slamming her hands balled up into fists against his chest, his hands still tightly around her arms to keep her from moving away from him.

Before he knew it, he had pinned her on her back and was snarling in her face. Her hands were secured above her head and she looked at him fearfully. The beautiful blues made him realize what had happened; her reluctance and obstinance made his inner demon emerge. It was pissed off by the fact she was disregarding her own safety. The fact she was keeping such big secrets from him made it decide it was time to make her submit.

He threw himself off of her and jumped to the doorway; he needed to calm down. Fuck. He hadn’t lost control like that in centuries. Was it because she was his destined mate? Even then though, he usually found her spunk and fury arousing--charming… right then it made him pissed to the point he scared her. He was a monster. She would never accept him now.

When he felt a hand on his arm he pulled away from her without thought. Her gasp made his ears pin to his head and he turned his sadden eyes to hers. She looked worried. Crap.

“What?!” he spat.

“Inuyasha,” she said softly.

“You didn’t wanna talk right? That’s fine. I’ll give you your space,” he turned back to go out the door.

“No!! Please!! Stop!! I’m sorry!!”

“Whatever, Kagome. Maybe you were right. Maybe I should just go; obviously I’m just as untrustworthy as the monkey-shit that just strolled on in. He clearly knows you better than I do. Maybe you shoulda just gone with him. He probably could protect you better than I can since I keep getting myself basically killed trying to keep you safe from yourself.”

He knew he was being harsh. He knew he was reacting in the worst way possible. To be fair, he was doing what he did best--he was pushing her away before she could leave him. When he saw her face, it looked like he struck her the way her face was shaped. He hit below the belt.

The history between her and that demon obviously was extensive enough for the nasty asshole to be claiming she was his mate. Yes, it was a lie. Mates were only linked to each other and no one else. But this crazy fuck obviously was different from the rest. Who knows? Maybe the Gods did link her up to him and an actual demon because he was a half-breed. Unworthy of the beautiful goddess she was.

She deserved better. He would push her to that point; force her to see she needed someone who could fully protect her. Someone who could support her. Someone who she could take back to her village and not be ridiculed for being with. A man who was not a half-breed. Someone who was not him.

When she didn’t reach out to him, he stepped outside the hut and hung by the barrier waiting for her to lower it. He knew he had to leave her. After what he just did to her, he was likely no better than the baboon. He shouldn’t have her trust. He shouldn’t be allowed to be near her.

“You… You really want to leave?”

“You have ears, don’t you?”

“Inuyasha… why…”

“You said so yourself didn’t you?? That I should leave--that I repaid you enough. This last save between us officially made us even.”

“Is… I... Please--no--”

“Lower your barrier, bitch,” he growled knowing she detested that word.

“Do you hate me now?? What happened?! Because I don’t want to share, you’re just leaving?! Running away?!!? After _everything_!!??”

“After what? We’ve been in this shithole for a month. That’s nothing. It isn’t even enough to trust each other, stupid. I’m proving it to you right now; I refuse to be by someone who is hiding their life. Especially when it involves me basically dying every month. I don’t need that. I’ve survived centuries being alone. I prefer loneliness over dying for a pitiful excuse for a human like you.”

Her gasp hurt him. It physically hurt him. He felt like he was ripping his own heart out. A soft thud onto the dirt almost made him turn around until he saw the barrier start to waver.

“Wh-why…?” Her voice was trembling. It was so small, timid.

“Do you need a list? You’re worthless. You’re so weak you can’t even keep your head held up when you use your powers; you let a demon slip right through your barrier. What kind of priestess are you? Probably a tainted one. I could smell demons on you the moment I woke up in this hut after the last new moon. Do you just whore yourself out to anyone who shows interest in you? Is that why you’re ‘in love’? You’re a stupid little girl who has no idea what love actually is or what it means to be in love with someone. You’re just looking for your next conquest. You make me sick.”

“Inuyasha--please--”

“No, girl. Just lower the barrier before I make you do it for me.”

“N-no… I--I won’t!”

“You’re that desperate?!” He chastised finally swinging around realizing the mistake in the action. She was looking at him in full determination, tears trapped in those deep oceaniantic eyes.

“No!! I’m just that serious about you, Inuyasha!!”

“Shut up and let me out,” he said as harshly as he could but it came out muddled with thick regret.

“Make me. You said you’d make me,” she cringed as she pulled herself up using the doorway as a brace. She stood tall and firm. “Go on. You don’t care--you don’t like me?? Fine. Then force me!!!”

“Don’t tempt me bitch. I’ll rip you apart like you’re nothing at all. I already told you earlier tonight, didn’t I? As a human nonetheless, that I doubt you’ll feel like you wanna be with me when this is all over. That was my weak way of saying I’m out of here. But I have always been more about self-preservation anyway. Two brushes with death is enough for a lifetime. Now. Let. Me. Out,” he hissed with the facade of menace standing less than a foot away from her now.

“I’m waiting for your threats to be real. If I have learned anything about you, Inuyasha, it is that you are all bravado. You are just doing this to save some sort of face… Yes, your words hurt. Yes, you’re breaking my heart. Yes, I don’t know if we’ll actually recover from the damage you’re trying to inflict, but, I’m not willing to let you go.”

He was stunned and his face likely didn’t even bother hiding it. Did she really know him that well? How did he actually allow himself to get that close to her to where she knew this pattern about him? Fuck…

He couldn't physically hurt her. Never. Neither his human or demon half would ever allow such a thing. He tried the emotional route only because he thought it would protect her. Even though he pushed her away, he could always watch her from the trees. Protect her without her ever truly knowing. But now, he may have unknowingly set his fate in just a lifetime of friendship. Whatever. This was the lot he had been given. This would be the lot he would take.

"Why are you hanging on so hard? After everything I said--how--"

"Because I'm not everyone else, Inuyasha. I know you. You'll be just as heartbroken as I will be if you actually step out of this barrier…" she sighed leaning heavily on the door frame for support. It was like all the energy she was using was fake and she was past her last reserve. He refused to help her; he was trying to prove she didn’t actually need him. In the end, he would hurt her. She was lucky she had snapped him out of his demonic rage. What if it happened again? What if she didn't pull him back?

**We would never hurt our mate.**

_Yea. Right. Tell me she didn’t look afraid at the stupid showcase of dominance. What would have happened if she kept fighting?_

**We would have made her submit.**

_By force, jackass. Never. Our mate is safest away from you--away from me._

**That is a foolish lie you are telling yourself, hanyou. Our mate is the safest in our protection.**

_Shut up!!!_

“Whatever. Start fucking talking. I’m outta here if I hear any bullshit,” he grumbled and tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes averted.

“You first--what the heck was that?!!”

“I’m asking the questions here, wench,” he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yea, let me explain to you how this will work, Inuyasha. It’s going to be a ‘you-go’ ‘I-go’ kind of thing. Since you just decided to up and leave all of a sudden after declaring you were there because you wanted to be, I want to know why?!”

He felt a jolt in power. She obviously was very pissed off or hurt, or the third option, both. Not that he could blame her; that was his goal. But she didn’t have the correct reaction. She was supposed to let him leave, he would watch her from afar, then kill the disgusting asshat who was stalking her. After that, she could return to her village, marry some nice guy, have his pups, grow old, then die. Then Inuyasha would move on with his life and reminisce about how he fucked it all up. But no, this woman was likely more stubborn than he was.

“None of your business.”

“Uhm, actually, it is!!” Another surge flowed through her barrier. Was she just trying to scare him? Or were her powers acting on their own?

“Actually it isn't. Next question.”

“Inuyasha…” she warned.

“I said no, Kagome!! Next FUCKING question!!!”

Her pause made him look at her and he saw those beautiful blue eyes angier than he had ever seen them.

“I know what happened, Inuyasha. I’m a freaking priestess! I know your demonic half emerged when I was fighting with you. I know as a inu-youkai, the act of defiance in a pack is huge. I know you were making me submit. Now, tell me **why?!!?** ”

**Our mate is smart. You don’t give her enough credit, half-demon.**

_Shut. Up. Stay the fuck outta this! You’re the reason we’re even in this mess!_

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not!??! You were the one just going on about trust and everything else!! Can’t you extend the same courtesy?!?!”

“If you don’t shut up, you’re gonna end up in the same position!!”

“Good! Maybe your demon will be more talkative than you are!!!”

“Trust me, it doesn’t want to fucking talk!!”

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly how it sounds! It's my basic instincts--the most primitive animalistic part of me! The furthest thing from its mind is talking!! That part of me kills first and doesn't even turn around to ask why. Anything it deems as a threat to power or life is automatically cut down. It was over the fact you don't fucking listen! That you constantly put yourself at risk and don't bother to tell me why! I stayed with you to protect you! If you know what's after you and why, I deserve to fucking know!!"

"I didn't ask you to stay!"

"Well you're certainly not letting me go either."

"Can't you just trust me?? That maybe I'm not telling you to protect you??!"

"We both know that's a load of bullshit because I’ll repeat myself just because I want you to see your face when I tell you how wrong you are: I. ALMOST. DIED. TWICE. I don’t know how you keep saving me, but face it Kagome, you’re not doing me any favors.”

He watched her face contort to discomfort and then shame. Her barrier dropped as did she into a slumped position against the doorframe. Sighing, he knew he got through to her. Maybe. Or maybe he broke her. As much as he wanted to lift her into his arms and carry her back into the hut, he knew he needed her to sweat. She needed to open up to him lest they have a repeat incident where he actually bit her--marked her without permission. Rutted her like the goddamned animal he was.

“Just go…” she whispered.

“Are you… ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!?!!?” He felt his youki rising. What was wrong this-- _this_ \--bitch?!

“I’m not going to tell you. You’re right though. You don’t need to be here because you’re just in danger. Go,” she waved her hand dismissively but her eyes were trained on the tattered reed hanging from the door.

He surprised her when he grabbed her by her hair and shoulders. Her gasp this time didn’t break his trance when he tilted her head to expose her neck to him. What shocked him though was he didn’t mark her--he just bit her enough to leave a bruise. Cocky demon half. He was lucky she only inhaled sharply and didn’t zap him into the next life. Remaining as still as he could while the growl that had been flowing through his chest kept a steady noise to break the now very awkward silence, he tried to figure out what she was going to do. Well, even what he was going to do.

When he felt the lick of her tongue against his cheek he unceremoniously dropped her. Whoops. Fuck. Shit. Dammit. He was actually at a loss for words. She stayed upright and caught his forearms. Her eyes looked into his as if making sure he was--well that he was back, he guessed.

“Happy?” she asked hesitantly. He must’ve forgotten how to talk though. Communicate in general. He was stuck just staring at her. Wasn't even sure how he was gazing at her. Curiosity? Disbelief? Shock?

"Are you… okay?" She asked tentatively, reaching up to stroke his cheek where she likely saw his jagged stripes.

**Well say something hanyou.**

…

**She submitted--just as we commanded. Pull yourself from your stupor.**

_She… why…_

**Outloud moron.**

_Shut up and go the fuck away!!!_

“Y-you---I---” Gods what the fuck was she doing to him?? Now he couldn’t speak.

“For someone who demanded I be the one to submit, it seems like you’re doing the opposite.”

He cleared his throat as best he could and averted his eyes. Because he was likely to bend down and kiss the fuck outta her if he didnt look away.

“His name is Naraku.” That caught his attention. “Have you heard of him?”

“Yea--my brother said he’s been running around for about half a century. No one knows what he looks like outside of the fact he typically wore an animal suit. Even then, nothing has ever been confirmed. He’s… trouble to say the least.”

“Yea…” she said suddenly anxious.

“Why does he want you? Why is he claiming you’re his mate?”

“I--I don’t know.”

“You’re lying…” he hissed.

“I honestly don’t know why he claims I’m his mate! That’s not a lie!”

“But you do know why he wants you.”

“It’s a secret that has been passed down in my family for generations. It’s something not shared with demons or anyone.”

“Well whatever little _secret_ you’re hiding, it’s about to cost you your life,” he clipped. _And mine… If you die Kagome, I’ll die._

“Inuyasha please--I think it’s just best if--”

"Just fucking stop, wench." He was exasperated. He'd have better luck torturing Sesshomaru for information. Maybe they needed a break. He could calm his nerves; she could… figure her shit out. "I'm gonna go."

She looked down, her breath hitching. Sighing, he grabbed her face to look at him so their eyes met. "I'm not leaving. I just need a minute. My instincts are all riled up. You're… well, emotional and panicking over nothing. But this isn't working. You have to agree with that. What's dumb as fuck is I'm the one saying this. You're the one who's supposed to be good at the words and crap. Go rest. You better be ready to talk after you sleep."

He released her face and began to turn away when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and clench his haori. Gazing down at her, he was again at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever. Not the first time someone's tried to kill me; it won't be the last."

"N-no. I… I swear it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want you to look at me differently. Our…" Her pause was apparently taken to contemplate her next words carefully. "--friendship means so much to me. I can't-- I just-- please--"

"I'm just going for a run. You have been awake all night. As a human, I know you're tired. As a priestess, I know you're drained. I won't be far enough away where you can't sense my aura."

She was quiet as she clung to him. One second she's ordering him to go, the next she can't bear the idea being without him. What did that twisted fuck do to her?

"I really need you to get your head on straight. I can't be the only one actually thinking."

When her resounding silence was her answer yet again and her hold did not diminish, he began to growl.

"Kagome! Can you fucking answer me!!" Growling he finally grabbed her arms and pulled them from around him. Her legs gave out and she ended up being held up by his hands on her forearms like a doll. "What the fuck?! Kagome?!" Her eyes were closed and she was out cold. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!

He picked her up and cradled her body to him. It finally dawned on him that Kagome was right; he needed to go back to Sesshomaru. Even if Kagome never told him her secrets she was hiding, he needed his brother's help to save her. He honestly might know what she was hiding. Stepping inside the hut, he grabbed her bow and quiver. There was nothing else of value. The hut had served its purpose. It was a shelter. It was their safe haven. But no more. It was time to leave and find a new home. Start a new journey. A journey towards trust and hopefully, of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds herself in Sesshomaru's castle with Inuyasha. Can she find it in herself to finally admit what she's been hiding?

There was a strange ringing in her ears. Maybe it was in her head. Either way, she honestly thought someone was screaming at her. She heard muffled versions of it.

Crap. She wanted to respond. But she felt so heavy. Her mind and body were weighed down by an invisible force. Well maybe it was visible. She just couldn’t open her eyes. Her mouth was so dry. She needed water. A whimper of desperation escaped her mouth, or at least she thought that was the sound she made before it all went silent again.

When she came to again, it was oddly quiet. Too silent to be with Inuyasha. Did he leave her? Did she stop him? It was so fuzzy in her head. She couldn’t remember all the details–she assumed it was because her head still weighed at least a thousand pounds.

She was able to sit up–barely. Her head pounded fiercely. She almost threw up but her stomach was completely empty. How long had she been out?

Opening her eyes, she was in… a room. It was still light out. There was a large open screen with a balcony overlooking the clouds. How’d she get there? Panic began to swell within her. Where was she? Where was… Inuyasha?

She quickly tried to take in her surroundings which had proved difficult because of her aching head. It seemed like she was in a palace or something. The room was large, well furnished and decorated. The futon she laid upon had many pillows and she was in--WHO CHANGED HER CLOTHES?!!?

Instinctively she grabbed her chest and lightly twisted the silk fabric of the yukata she was wearing between her fingers. It was brightly colored-- a bright sky blue and hughes of yellow. This was… different. Different from the last time she was taken and woke up alone. That didn’t mean she should trust it. She couldn’t trust anyone--anything. Well… not just anyone. Just Inuyasha. But he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was wrong.

Standing uneasily, she found her way to the door and clung onto the wall. Panting she gathered her energy and opened the door. The hallway appeared empty as she glanced both ways. Her spiritual power was weakened, just like the last time she was drained. Like someone devoured it. She couldn't sense anyone--or anything. She felt blind like a mole crawling around in the dirt looking for food. It was uncomfortable--it made her vulnerable. She almost missed the dark because then it gave her more of an excuse to be more powerless.

Taking a couple of steps out of the room she had been lying in, she realized she was quickly mistaken by the action. She heard gasps and murmurs that she was awake before she ran as fast as she was able to in her condition. Running down the hall, she heard them swiftly move after her, calling for assistance. She almost bumped into one of the guards; he tried to grab her but she swiftly erected her barrier and enlisted a cry from the demon. 

"Fall back! She's scared! Her power will harm you, let me try to calm her," a young woman's voice reasoned from behind the demons. 

As she stepped forward Kagome maintained her shield, curling her legs up underneath her, bringing her hands to her chest. She would not be fooled. She needed to be on guard. Not again. She wouldn’t be touched, or grasped, or trapped ever again. She would rather die before that happened. Correction, she would die before it could happen.

"Hi, my name is Lady Rin of the Western Lands. You do not need to be afraid, Lady Kagome. Lord Inuyasha has brought you here to us," the woman with long dark brown hair soothed. But Kagome didn't move. Well, not intentionally. She couldn't stop the tremors of fear shaking her body mercilessly. The liquid adrenaline that pumped through her veins was the only thing keeping her from passing out from being so afraid. 

"St-stay away from me," Kagome tried to say strongly but it came out as frightened as a hare staring down a drooling wolf.

"It is alright, Lady Kagome. You are safe," the woman tried to convey again, reaching her hand to her barrier. The girl was foolish to think she wouldn't try to zap her to protect herself--to ensure she wasn't a demon in disguise. As she charged up her power the woman dressed in the rich navy and golden laced kimono was swept up by a flash of silver.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to the growl she heard and slowly lifted her hands to cover her ears. She was going mad. Crazy. Something was wrong with her. She was either dreaming, delusional, or in a trap. Either scenario, she was losing. The growl was too familiar but not the same. It wasn’t his. Naraku was copying it. Playing her. All she wanted was--

“Kagome!!! It’s okay--I’m right here. Let down the barrier,” she heard the voice she wanted to hear plea to her to lower her defenses. It was too good to be true. It had to be. No. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the same room as when she awoke. It was a lie. A trick. Naraku was good. Really good. But she guaranteed if she opened her eyes, this Inuyasha would have black hair. He had no idea he was actually a half-demon. Naraku commented that she downgraded to a ‘human’. 

They weren’t in the hut anymore. He likely left her--figuring she was a waste of time. Her mate left her. How could he not? All she did was drag him down and endanger him… She was pathetic. And Naraku came back. He took her. He had her once again.

Regardless, she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes. She almost wanted to stay in the dream. Tears were streaming down her face as she wept in fear. She was trapped. She was fucked. Her powers were weak, she was drained--it took everything in her to not let go of the only shield between her and the monster.

“Kagome, please, open your eyes; I’m right here. Come on!”

“Go away!!!” She screamed trying to extend her power, she heard him groan in pain but then growl.

“Damnit Kagome!! That fucking hurt!! Open your fucking eyes you crazy wench!!! It’s me!! What the fuck is your problem?!!” Her eyes flew open at the insult. Naraku wouldn’t have likely known that Inuyasha was so crass with her. As if he would know her wanna-be mate would cuss her out; he would try to sweet talk her. Woo her. It really _was_ Inuyasha!

She was so relieved when she saw his silver hair and his beautiful fluffy ears atop his head. Standing shakily, the barrier shattered as she leapt to close the distance to embrace him; he caught her with ease and she felt his nose bury itself in her hair. He began shushing her worries, rumbling from deep within his chest to soothe her anxieties. That was new. But not unwanted or unwelcomed. It was so… him.

“I-I--I was so _scared_ ,” she wailed into his crimson kimono clutching the back of it, not even caring in the slightest they weren’t alone. She didn’t even care if he was upset by their show of affections. She just needed **him**.

“I’m sorry--I was speaking with Sesshomaru and the monk he summoned… I was only gone for a minute. Then the guards told us you were awake and panicking--I fucked up,” he spoke softly to her. It was literally magic in her ears--magic in her soul.

“I’m sorry--I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I just--”

“Shut up; it’s my fault. Don’t be fucking sorry. If the asshat wants anyone to pay for what happened, he should punish me.”

“No!!” She looked up at him tearfully. “No! Lord Sesshomaru,” she turned to the great daiyoukai as she still clung to Inuyasha. “Punish me! I am at fault!! Not Inuyasha!”

“Enough,” Sesshomaru said evenly. 

“Lady Kagome,” Rin spoke calmly from the arms of her mate. “It is alright. No harm done. We understand… somewhat. We actually don’t know the full story, but we know enough that we acknowledge you were merely defending yourself. No need to apologize or ask to be chastised for the misunderstanding. Right, my lord?”

“Hn.”

“See? That’s the way my lord says he forgives you,” she said as she wiggled out of his arms and clapped her hands. “Now, let’s get you some lunch, hm? I am sure you are hungry! Lord Inuyasha, would you like to see her back to your room? I will have Akami bring in some light stew and some bread in a moment. After she has eaten, will you both join us back in the study so we may discuss our… uhm--predicament further?”

“Sounds like a plan. Uhm, thank you Lady Rin,” Inuyasha nodded in the form of a bow as he still held onto Kagome. She sank further into his chest thanking every kami listening he hadn’t left and was obviously not embarrassed by their display. 

“Please,” she giggled merrily. “Just Rin, Lord Inuyasha. You’re being too formal. Though, I’m sure you are only doing it for your mate’s honor,” she winked mischievously. “Come, my lord. Let us rejoin the monk and slayer, hm?”

“Keep watch over her, brother. No more situations like these or--”

“My lord!” Rin clipped.

“Yes, Rin,” Sesshomaru acknowledged as he turned around to follow his headstrong outspoken mate.

Inuyasha exhaled; she was unsure it was from relief or exhaustion from dealing with his brother and his mate. She heard Rin call her 'mate' right? She did have more time to ponder as he lifted Kagome into his arms and proceeded to walk back down the hallway she had just run through. She looked around, as much as she could without leaving the safety of his chest. She tried not to be obvious as she inhaled his scent--musk and pine trees. But she couldn’t help but want to be comforted by it. By him. Her… well, her nothing. Her wished mate. Maybe she should just tell him--just be upfront. It might help their relationship in the long run? She still didn’t remember much from after healing Inuyasha to waking up.

Just bits and pieces of them yelling at each other. Him saying nasty things, trying to leave… Obviously he either came back or she had convinced him to stay. Either way, she counted her blessing he was, in fact, there. With her. Holding her. In his arms.

He opened the shoji door and stepped through then proceeded to close it. A couple more steps were taken as he dipped down and began to try and release her back onto the bed. Nope. Nope. NOPE. She clung onto him, whimpering, and refused the loss of contact.

Sighing, he readjusted some of the pillows and then sat down on the futon. She recurled herself up in his lap and he lightly wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m not good at this--but I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Please--just don’t leave me,” her voice cracked as she cried the words.

“I’m not--I know I fucked up losing my temper the last time we talked but…. Shit. Kagome, it’s hard to understand and be okay with the fact you are keeping so many secrets. I didn’t even know how to explain to my asshole brother what was going on other than Naraku was hunting you. Not to mention one minute you’re telling me to go, the next you’re wrapped around me so tight. Fuck.”

“Why didn’t you just wake me up?” She muttered softly, still unwilling to let him go. She didn’t care if she seemed desperate or insane--she needed to be in his arms to affirm everything was real. The comfort and security she could only receive from him, she demanded fully.

“Kagome,” he pulled back to look into her eyes. There was a weird light of disbelief and concern. “You--you wouldn’t wake up. I tried everything. You’ve been unconscious for over a week… Sesshomaru ended up calling in a monk to try and figure out what happened.”

Gasping, she tried to control her utter shock. She knew that wasn’t good. She drained herself in healing Inuyasha that last round so much so she… Did he _know_? Were all her secrets exposed? She messed up--badly. She should have been upfront. He was going to leave her after all. This embrace wouldn’t last. All her hard work, all her concerns, and all her fears were rushing to the surface. She needed to figure out what he knew--what he had actually learned about her. 

“Wh-what… uhm… What have you learned since I’ve been asleep?”

“Don’t sound so nervous. I haven’t learned anything honestly. Nothing you haven’t said. Besides that, nothing is going to take me from your side... All we learned was that Naraku hasn’t made his mission a total secret to humans or demons. As for your health, the monk wasn’t helpful at all. I don’t actually believe he’s as powerful as he led Sesshomaru to believe. ”

“What does your brother know about Naraku?”

It took Inuyasha a moment to gather his wandering thoughts, or at least that what it had seemed like. Sighing, he laid her down forcefully, but she clutched onto his haori so he reluctantly followed, scoffing at her neediness. Even though he had sighed defeatedly, his arms remained around her. She also swore she could feel him twirl her hair through his fingers. That had to mean something right?

“We have other things to discuss, Kagome. Like this… behavior,” he added blushing looking at her tight fists on his shirt.

“Inuyasha--please--”

“No. Why are you acting like this? Understand I’m not angry, I’m just kinda confused. You’re shooting me some serious mixed signals. No evading or I am out that damn door and down the hall.”

Shaking, she finally looked up at him. His resolve was fierce, his eyes hard, but nurturing. She exhaled shakily and buried her face back into his chest, desperate to hear his soft rumble he had exuded earlier. When he did it again, she was pleased and began her story.

“I… told you Naraku was hunting me. I left out the part where he had caught me.”

“He **what**?!!?” She felt his youki grow but tried to use her own depleted reiki to soothe him. 

“He… I don’t know how long he had me, or even actually where. But he held me for at least a few weeks. It was dark, cold, wet… It was hard to tell time. When I noticed he was gone for a while, I finally escaped and that's when the demons came. I ran as fast as I could and then I found you--or rather you found me. You tried to lead me out of the forest but I tripped and you protected me. I was able to blast the others before they attacked again and then got us to the hut. I’m so sorry… I--I didn’t know how to tell you it was all my fault you became seriously wounded the first time.” She opted to not include the fact she was naked and touched by the sick demon in her time of imprisonment. He already seemed like he was hanging on to his sanity by a thread. 

“Goddamnit!!! What did he do to you?! You're not being very specific! Obviously you're still holding back,” he snarled as his eyes glowed red.

Kagome gasped and took his face into her hands, "Shhhh. I'm right here. I'm fine. I-I’m safe. I’m with you, remember?"

"That's putting it loosely… you're acting odd. Clingy. Open. I should almost ask you if _you're_ real."

"I…" How should she put it? Should she tell him everything? Maybe one day. Just not today. Not yet. Little by little. "I was afraid. That you had actually left after Naraku’s attack and that I caused it. You're right. I need to try and--and not hide so much from you. You stayed with me. You protected me in your human form; twice now. I should put some trust in you. I mean, afterall you're…" She caught herself about to confess too much and swallowed hard. He might not even know that he was her mate. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe it was just hopeful thinking--but he hadn't pulled away yet. He was still next to her; that soft rumble still echoed through his chest. His claws were still caressing through her hair. His arms still wrapped around her. 

"I'm what?" He asked leadingly. Crap. 

"Important to me," she finished lamely. It was better than nothing.

He seemed to ponder over her words but didn't push further. "So… what else you feel like sharing? Or is that it?"

"You don't want to know what the sick bastard did. I honestly don't know either. I'd rather not think about it…" she murmured softly. 

"D-did he…?" He couldn't even finish the thought. But she knew what he was implying. He wanted to know if he tainted her. If he defiled her with his disgusting body. 

"No, thank the Gods. But he…" She tensed and shook, having flashbacks of the revolting wet musky hands caressing her thighs, brushing her hair from her face, and the sick twisted laughter that haunted her dreams. "He did… other things. But not that. He didn’t touch me there, "she finished with a deep lump in her throat.

She felt his arms grip around her tightly. Truthfully, she never felt so safe. So secure. So… loved. 

Inuyasha traveled with Kagome for a full day before finally arriving at Sesshomaru’s castle. He stood with the young woman in his arms and he was utterly exhausted. Not only had he been awake his entire human night, but he'd been fatally wounded. As he had run to the fortress, he thought about theory after theory of how he had awoken whole. None of which really added up.

The only one that was possible, but seemed just as far-fetched as others, was that she healed him. This was the second time she'd likely done something like it too. Did mikos of stronger spiritual power have the ability to heal wounds? It wouldn't have shocked him in all reality. There was some strange shit out there he'd seen the past couple centuries he'd been alive. It just seemed so unreal; the idea that such a beautiful woman and soul would help him in such a way that it would drain her to the point of unconsciousness.

Standing in front of the castle, he noticed the guards hadn't moved. Likely his brother had told them to stand down so he could deal with him himself. He made it to the doors when they were opened and there stood the ‘great and mighty’ Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru. Stoic as ever. Jackass.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure, little brother,” he said snarkily. Well, it was actually as emotionless as ever, but Inuyasha thought it came off as condescending as usual.

“Sesshomaru…” Inuyasha wasn’t sure where to begin. How could he swallow his pride and ask for his help? Looking down at the young maiden in his arms, he knew where he needed to draw the strength from; he just needed to say the words.

“I… Sesshomaru… We--”

“You bring a miko into the house of a daiyoukai? Are you foolish?” Sesshomaru glared briefly before the guards finally appeared. Welp. So much for coming back to the castle asking for help. Kagome was wrong. Honestly he couldn’t wait to tell her he told her so… Kinda. Not really. He actually didn’t want to see the sympathetic look on her face and the reassurance that she cared about him even if no one else did. He didn’t want to see the look that she would shoulder the pain and burden of his rotten life…

“My Lord! That is no way to treat your brother or his guest!” Inuyasha turned back to see the short woman emerge from behind his brother. She was dressed in a fine purple and orange kimono fit for a hime. Which she honestly was-- she was the Lady of the West. Wife and mate to the Inu no Taisho. Rin.

“Rin…” he said in warning.

“Don’t you ‘Rin’ me! Welcome back home, Lord Inuyasha,” she said cheerfully after she warned her mate to back off. She proceeded to step forward in front of Sesshomaru and glide gracefully to Inuyasha. “Who is your friend? Is she alright?”

“I-I don’t know,” he said meekly. 

“Rin, she is a--”

“I’m aware of what she is, my lord. That does not mean we turn her or your brother away. She is obviously someone who is important to Lord Inuyasha as he brought her here, to us, his family,” she said pointedly.

“Who is she, brother?” Sesshomaru asked, losing patience.

“Sesshomaru… she’s--she’s my mate,” Inuyasha finally admitted out loud. To someone. While he hadn’t admitted it to Kagome yet, it felt good to finally say it to another person. Even if that other person was his asshole jackass of a brother. The acknowledgement made it seem real; it wasn’t a made up idea in his head. That the desire could actually become a reality. 

“Oh my! You found your mate, Lord Inuyasha? How exciting!! We must hear the whole story--”

“Rin, there’s something wrong with her. Her aura is weak--I think she used her powers to heal me. Is that possible?”

Sesshomaru watched on and signaled for the guards to disperse. “Spiritual powers are different from youki. We would need to invoke another spiritualist… The scrolls also may hold this information. Allow this one to research while Rin assists with getting your mate to your quarters. I will send for Jaken to seek a traveling monk who is rumored to know more than most.”

“Sesshomaru, she doesn’t know she’s my mate. We should put her in a different room--”

“It does not matter, little brother. She will remain in your room as we do not know the miko or her intentions. She will be allowed into our home but that does not mean she is trusted at this time,” Sesshomaru growled as he turned back into the castle, as he likely headed to the study of the castle. Or to find Jaken to take his frustrations out on. 

“Follow me, Lord Inuyasha. Let’s get her settled. I will provide her with a sleeping yukata and change her clothing. We can also give her a quick bath before we have the healers come in and examine her before the monk.”

Inuyasha nodded nervously. He was usually brash, full of bravado, and ready to run sword raised into a dragon’s nest. But at that moment he felt like the smallest ant; he had to be humble, sincere, and somewhat appreciative they were willing to give him-- give _them_ a chance to prove themselves.

Without Rin, he would have likely been shit out of luck. They would have had to find another hut for shelter and pray to whatever kami that was listening that Naraku wouldn’t find them again until she was healed. He knew he owed Sesshomaru too. Sesshomaru was technically the alpha, but he really did roll over for Rin. It was funny to watch the more than a head shorter woman boss around an eight-hundred year old demon like he was a newborn puppy.

Once they got to his old room Rin had made Sesshomaru set up for him to stay in here and there, she stepped out briefly and returned with a spare robe of hers and a bucket of water with a cloth.

“Are you comfortable staying or would you prefer I do this alone?”

“She doesn’t know she’s my mate… but I have seen her, uhm, bare,” he said somewhat bashfully, blushing.

“It’s up to you, Lord Inuyasha. I’m sure she would be more comfortable with you being here.”

“Wh-why do you say that??!?” He sputtered flushing even more.

“Well, I know that before Lord Sesshomaru and I mated when he brought me here to tend to my wounds after he saved me from the bandits that I wanted him in the room even though he hadn’t confessed to me yet who _I_ was to him.”

“What??”

“Has he honestly never told you that story??? He is so funny,” she laughed as she undid Kagome’s haori and hakama. “Well, he wanted the healers to take a look at me but I refused to let him leave even though he was trying to ‘preserve my modesty’. Pft. My village and family had just been raided by bandits. Not much left of that.”

“Were you…Did he save you in time?” Inuyasha wasn’t sure if that was too personal ask his sister-in-law. Or if Sesshomaru would just kill him for thinking his mate was defiled.

“Yes, Sesshomaru saved me just in time. Ahhhh, my big strong samurai inuyokai…” she gazed dreamily down at Kagome as she washed her body of the grime, sweat, and dirt. “I don’t ever wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn’t met him. He is everything I have ever dreamed of and more. It was so weird… when I first laid eyes on him, even though he had just cut a man in half and the blood had splattered on me and the other women--it was like I knew. Like he was the thing that was missing in my life. The missing puzzle piece.”

“You sound like a child.”

“Hmmm, have you ever been in love, Lord Inuyasha?”

“Wh-what?!?”

“Well, when you are in love, nothing seems embarrassing or childish. Your life becomes someone else's.”

Inuyasha remained silent then proceeded to help Rin remove Kagome’s garments from her and then helped get her into the robe. Rin patted her shoulder softly, happy with her work. He covered Kagome with a blanket and then wasn’t sure if he should leave or not.

“Lord Inuyasha, let me be honest; I can tell you are in love with this woman. You shouldn’t hide your feelings from her. Tell her. Be open with her.”

“Rin…” he growled.

“It’s obvious; you came here to help her. I’m proud of you for coming home. You’re both welcome to stay as long as you’d like. I’ll send in Akami to bring you dinner. If your intended awakens, just poke your head out and send Shizo to the kitchen to have Akami get more for her.” She patted his shoulder gently before standing and making her way out of his room.

“Rin?” He called, still facing Kagome.

“Yes, Lord Inuyasha?”

“Th-thank you, s-sister…”

“You’re welcome, elder brother.”

Inuyasha gazed down at his mate lovingly. Fuck. He hated being wrong. But, in a way, he also was relieved he was. And of all people to be wrong to, he was thankful it was Kagome. He laid down next to her and couldn’t help himself as he pulled himself close to her body and just held her close. He heard Akami enter and leave his meal, but he kept his eyes closed and his face buried in Kagome’s hair. 

He honestly didn’t care if he was caught by her. His new resolution was to try and trust her for keeping things from him. The secrets she carried must’ve been taking a toll on her… He needed to cut her some slack. Maybe if he opened up, she would too. 

Days passed and Kagome remained in her deep uninterruptible slumber. Inuyasha refused to leave her side. Each day made him more and more agitated; agitation caused by fear, loathing, and the unknown. Rin often came in to check on her and clean her face then would take her leave. She tried not to linger too long; she respected they needed their alone time even if Kagome was not awake. Rin spoke with Inuyasha about why aside from his mate being unconscious, they came to seek refuge with them.

Inuyasha reluctantly revealed to Rin the nature of how he and Kagome had met. He also told her while he was fairly in the dark about Kagome’s past, he knew at least one thing was true: Naraku was after her and wanted her as his mate. The information had been unsettling for Rin. She said she would speak with his brother and see if he knew anything more of Naraku than what they had already heard in passing.

It wasn’t until the fifth day Sesshomaru emerged from his study to speak with him. Rin, of course, accompanied her mate. Sesshomaru had informed him after researching the archives he had received from their father and even some of the more current ones, there were only a couple of mikos or monks who were even capable of such power. The monk he invited would hopefully give additional information. Jaken had informed him earlier that morning that he had been and had agreed to journey into their territory. 

He had also dug as much as he could to try and find out more about Naraku. There wasn't too much more to tell. Just the twisted fuck traveled around in the cloak of an animal--a baboon Inuyasha had informed, and that he had begun spreading rumors of Kagome being his mate. He apparently also made it clear his intentions were less than noble--he tricked and clearly had smeared Kagome’s name as a priestess in the mud. The only other piece of knowledge that Inuyasha had not heard was where Naraku had been seen the most--likely where Kagome’s village had been. 

Near the wolf dens. She likely knew Koga and Ayame. It made him question why she hadn’t asked them for help. Koga was the Lord of the Eastern lands. He hadn’t met Koga himself, but he knew Sesshomaru kept strict treaties with the other lands to maintain peace. That was why Naraku was so concerning because he threatened the balance between the demons and humans.

"Brother, the miko must reveal Naraku’s hidden intentions. Without that knowledge, we will not know how to assist her or put an end to the inconvenience." 

"Don't gotta tell me that, " Inuyasha muttered.

"My lord, Lord Inuyasha told me that right before he brought Kagome here they were fighting about everything."

"Then your presence here will be conditional depending upon her cooperation," Sesshomaru admonished.

"But my lord--"

"If we do not know why the demon is hunting her, nor what he is capable of, then the priestess could be endangering everyone. I will not allow her to put you in harm's way because of her pride," he said evenly.

Rin sighed her compliance and shot Inuyasha a look of apology. He merely nodded, conceding as well. He knew full well the lengths Sesshomaru would go for his mate. They were brothers after all and they both came from the great Touga who sacrificed his own life for Inuyasha’s human mother. Their loyalties went far for their beloveds.

The monk arrived the following day with his wife. Inuyasha scoffed at the idea, but then again, his own mate was a priestess. He needed to have some faith she would accept him as more even though she was one of the God’s children. 

“Monk. Slayer,” Sesshomaru greeted.

“Welcome to our home!” Rin cheerfully called from Sesshomaru’s side.

“Thank you for having us. We are more than happy to serve the Lord and Lady of the West,” the monk said with a bow. “I am Miroku and this is my wife, Sango. We also have a neko-youkai named Kirara.”

“A pleasure to meet you my lord and lady,” the woman called Sango said as she bowed and the cat demon on her shoulder mewed.

“Please, come in; allow me to show you to your room during your stay,” Rin said, taking Sango’s hand. Typical Rin. It took all Inuyasha had not to roll his eyes. But it was well worth seeing Sesshomaru’s tired expression.

After Rin showed them to their quarters, she escorted them back to Inuyasha’s room where he and Sesshomaru waited outside the door.

“This is my younger brother, Inuyasha.”

“The Lord of the West has a brother?” Sango questioned.

“No, I’m a fucking puppet.”

“Language,” Sesshomaru hissed.

“Forgive him, he’s been under a lot of stress. His mate has fallen ill,” Rin said apologetically as she returned to Sesshomaru’s side.

“In the letter you sent, you stated it was a priestess in your care that was ill, did you not?” Miroku asked.

“That is correct,” Sesshomaru said.

“We uh… never heard of a priestess being the mate of a--” Sango started.

“Yea yea, whatever, can you help her or not?” Inuyasha was losing his patience. Quickly. He also didn’t care for their tone of judgement towards Kagome. She would always be the purest soul even if they did complete the mating bond. This monk and slayer were judging her? He hadn’t realized he was growling before Rin placed a comforting arm on his bicep.

“Please, she is to be my sister-in-law. Can you please just examine her? We think she healed Lord Inuyasha and it caused some sort of backfire with her reiki.”

“Of course, our apologies. It is just something new we have come across. No offense was meant, Lord Inuyasha,” Miroku bowed in apology. Sango bit her lip at her question and also bowed as she muttered her own apology.

Rin lightly pushed him and gained his attention. He stepped aside and she opened the door to his room and they filed inside. Inuyasha took residence next to Kagome, eyeing the monk and slayer skeptically. He narrowed his eyes as he saw their faces twist. The slayer looked angry and the monk looked confused. Both not good signs.

Snarling, he leaned over Kagome to block her from view of their pointed stares, “What the fuck is your problem??”

“Is there an issue?” Rin asked quickly, trying to dispel the clear tension that had arisen.

“Explain your concerns, monk and slayer,” Sesshomaru ordered.

“She is the mate of Naraku! They killed some of our best slayers--my family!! You expect us to help her?! And how can you claim she is your mate?!?! She is mated to that--that--that _monster_!!!”

“My wife, while upset, speaks the truth. She also entered my old monastery and helped destroy the temples… The miko also did claim her love for the demon Naraku. She professed they had mated and she would help him oversee his ultimate desires.”

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha for clarification. Inuyasha couldn’t stop his demonic half from rising even if he wanted to. He knew his eyes were glowing, he felt his claws slicing through Kagome’s blanket, and his fangs were sinking into his bottom lip.

Sesshomaru had risen and stood to block Inuyasha’s view of them--but he heard the slayer stand in front of the monk in defensiveness when Sesshomaru spoke.

"The miko's virtue is intact. You were likely deceived like the demon planned. It seems his goal was to completely isolate her from any possible ally. To what end, it is unclear."

Rin scooted closer to Inuyasha and enlisted a warning growl from him. Sesshomaru turned and pinned him with a challenging stare to which Inuyasha initially refused to secede. He kept his ears high, snarl low and fierce. Honestly he wanted a fight. He needed to beat the shit outta someone-- while it should be the humans, they were the only ones who likely could tell what was wrong with his mate. 

" **Back down** **brother** ,"Sesshomaru spoke in inuyoukai. Rin stayed near but did not touch Inuyasha.

" **They insulted my mate** ," he barked back.

" **We need them to examine the girl first. Then we will spar. Control your temper like you were taught** , " Sesshomaru replied shortly.

Inuyasha scoffed but tried to tap down his anger at the insult towards Kagome. It just-- _enraged_ him. To hear someone speak so ill of her. She had saved him. Twice. Almost died once in the process because she was so weak… The idea that they would say such dark things about her made him furious.

“Brother?” Rin asked quietly.

“ **I’m** … fine,” he finally relented fully. Rin finally wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him back to sit beside Kagome. Sesshomaru took his place by Rin, but remained standing. He was pushing forth his aura to make sure the mortals knew their place on the chain of command. It made Inuyasha feel maybe a millimeter better.

The monk bowed and then knelt across from Inuyasha to be beside Kagome. Sango stood closely to his back and narrowed her stare at the daiyoukai; he had to give it to her. She was ballsy as hell.

Miroku closed his eyes and waved a hand over her form and he clenched them briefly when he reached her heart. Opening his eyes, he looked fairly concerned and distressed.

“Well?” Inuyasha snapped.

“There isn’t much I can tell you aside from the fact she did in fact heal you. It is what drained her aura…” Inuyasha could tell he was holding back. What he was holding back and why, he wasn’t sure. Was it spiritualists in general that were so fucking secretive???

“And??” he growled in return.

“And until she awakens that’s all I can say unfortunately. Her aura is very weak to be able to discern more than what I have already told you.”

“You heard him,” the slayer defended.

“Let us give Lord Inuyasha and my mate some time. Come, I will get you food since you traveled so far and tended to our priestess first,” Rin said, releasing Inuyasha and gracefully brushing her hand against Sesshomaru before leading them out the door.

“What are your thoughts, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked once they were gone.

“Fuck if I knew. She was just as forthcoming about shit as the monk…”

“Likely it had to do with their reiki. An unspoken alliance. It has been confirmed she is able to use her power to heal others. We at least have one answer. Rest for now with your mate. I will call upon you if I learn anything else from the mortals,” Sesshomaru said as he began to leave the room.

“Sess?”

“Hn?”

“Thank you… for this…”

“Thanks is not necessary. You are my brother,” he informed as he left the room. Inuyasha supposed that was his way of off-handedly apologizing for being a total dick until he met Rin. He’d take it. They weren't a very wordy family. They were men of action. The fact Sesshomaru summoned a monk, researched for five days straight, and even allowed them entry into his home… That was more than enough.

He had been talking with his jackass brother and fake-ass monk about Kagome’s condition two days later when they heard the guards shouting. All he could do was berate himself for the one time he left Kagome’s side that she had woken up. Typical ass Kagome. Stubborn as all damn hell.

When he finally came upon her, she was even further from the girl he had first met. The strong, sassy, hand-licking, weird, beautiful, kind, priestess. She was drenched in sweat, paler than a ghost, shaking, trembling, saturated in fear and anxiety. Those beautiful sapphire eyes were hidden from him. It was crazy to see that change in her that had taken place within a month of them meeting. It killed him inside she was that afraid and had taken to hiding within her weak little barrier than barely covered her body that was folded in on itself.

He called to her--the only way he knew how. He had never spoken to her so gently before--anyone that kindly before. When she finally let down her barrier after burning the fuck out of his hand and he held her as close as he could to his body it finally clicked. What Rin had said about being in love--how literally nothing else mattered, no else in the room was of concern… It was just them. 

Finally having her back in the room, it was weird how… intimate they had gotten since she awoke from when she had fallen asleep. It wasn’t like they hadn’t touched before. There were always small caresses from her, a slight lean of her on his shoulder, a hug or two, but this--this was so different. It made him feel powerful. That she put so much faith and trust in him to hold her like this. That she wanted him to protect her and hold her…

Obviously she had counter offers. The Hojo guy from her village and that sick and twisted fuck Naraku. But she wanted his no good half-breed self to hold on to. 

When she finally confided in him about being captured and touched in ways that made his blood boil and his desire to kill Naraku only increased ten-fold, did he begin to understand why she wasn’t as forthcoming about Naraku.

“Inuyasha?” Her voice was barely a whisper when she finally spoke again disrupting him from his thoughts. His very graphic thoughts of torturing and killing Naraku. Over. And over. And over again.

“What?” He said more gruffly than he meant. Honestly. 

“I--” There was a knock at the door that made her jump and bury herself into him further making him growl. 

“Damnit. It’s your food; let me grab it.”

“Wait--”

“I’m just going to the door,” he said as he finally was able to detangle himself from her. She simply scurried and sat up quickly. Even with his back turned, he could feel her big ocean eyes locked on him.

Opening the door, he saw Akami and took the bowl from her. “Let Sesshomaru know we’ll be down shortly.” She bowed and left.

Turning back, he didn’t even notice Kagome was directly behind him and almost dropped her bowl of food, “Fuck!!!”

“Sorry,” she said disparagingly.

“You just scared me. Come on,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the small table in the corner of the room near the open door to the balcony. He set the bowl down and waited for her pointedly.

She looked unamused. Unmoved by his basic direction of thought. Groaning, he sat down at the table then glared at her. She slightly hesitated but sat as close as she could to him without being on his lap and slowly began eating. 

"So… you healed me?" Probably shouldn't have said that while she was eating. Her soup was likely spat outside off the balcony. Gross. He noted to himself to make sure to have Akami clean up after they left. He didn't want his room smelling like sick-people broth.

"How did--"

"I may be a little slow and you can even say I'm an idiot sometimes but I don't just magically heal like that. Especially with something as serious as someone running me through my gut on the night I’m human before the sun even peers over the horizon. Is that why you were so drained?” He knew the answer. But he wanted to test her to see if she’d hide it or lie.

“Yes…” she said defeatedly.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why did you heal me? If it was gonna do that to you, why did you do that?”

“I--Inuyasha! You can’t expect I would have just let you die!! How can you even think that?!?” There was that fire he was missing. The spunk and resistance. 

“When it basically killed you--yea! You have to pick yourself over me!! Fuck Kagome, what would I have done if it had been you?!?!”

“It wasn’t so--”

“It could have very well been!! A week, Kagome! A full fucking week of you unconscious, not moving and me freaking the fuck out not knowing if you were EVER going to wake up!!”

She swallowed and averted her eyes, “ I’m sorry. But I don’t regret my choice and I would do it again.”

“Of course you would,” he said exasperated.

“Look, you took the hit for me, didn’t you? To try and protect me? You did the same thing the first night of the new moon. Obviously it’s ingrained in us at this point we will protect each other.”

“Don’t mean I’m happy about it,” he sulked. It hurt his pride in all actuality of the situation. That she had to help him because he had failed in protecting her. 

"I'm not your responsibility, you know. I've been taking care of myself for a while now."

"Fine job you've been doing," he added sarcastically.

"Look, I was doing just fine before Naraku thought I'd make a nice mate, or whatever."

"What is his other reason for hunting you down? Typically demons don't just pursue a mate who wants nothing to do with them," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome bit her lip. Her silence seemed like it was in contemplation of what to say or how much to reveal.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I know he's not your mate." Uh oh. He was digging his own grave. Saying too much. Even though he… he kinda wanted her to know. He wanted to continue holding her. He wanted to be able to do more. 

"You do?"

"W-Well yea," he stammered.

**Man up, dumbass.**

_No one asked you._

**I'll tell our mate she is ours.**

_The fuck you will--_

**Then grow some fucking balls, hanyou.**

_Why you--_

**Did your conversation with our brother's mate just go over your head? Did you lie to yourself about fucking talking her?**

_N-no, I… Damnit, just shut the fuck up._

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, concerned as she was grasping his arm gently.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” he muttered embarrassed as he turned away from her.

“Th-thank you for still believing in me. In that at least. I… I promise he isn’t my mate…” she looked like she wanted to say more but at the same time, fear soaked through her.

“Can a priestess sense that tie between two people?”

Her blush was likely an answer if any… Did she know?

“Kago--”

“Inu--”

“Yo-you first,” she stammered.

“What do you know about mates?” There. That was a clear question.

**Coward.**

_Shut it._

“Just what one of my demon friends has told me. Just the pull between mates is undeniable. It’s like--indescribable, he said. I believed him of course.”

“Your friend has a mate, I gather?”

“Yes, he found her last year. They are expecting twins, or rather were. I’m sure she had them by now…” She said, reminiscing her old life. She gazed out the window as if looking at her family. Her friends. Anyone but him. It hurt honestly.

“Do you… miss them?”

“Yes. But…” she said as she turned back towards him and that radiant soft smile on her face. “I don’t regret meeting you. This may sound crazy but--” she leaned forward slowly. Like she was testing to see if he’d pull away. There was a second he slightly panicked but his inner instincts held him firm. If she was going to give him a taste of her sweet mouth, he was going to take it. It made him consider she did know--that she felt the pull herself. 

“‘But?’” he repeated looking down at her parted lips. Her breath slightly hitched.

“Do you--”

“Kagome,” he said softly but also gruffly as he was losing patience with the song and dance she was doing. To be fair, he wasn’t being as helpful either.

“I really care about you; more than I think you know. I’m scared I’m pushing you away. Well, I was terrified you had gone… It broke me when I woke up and didn’t see you at my side. The thought you had gone--”

“I get it. Just so we’re clear, I won’t leave you. I can’t,” he admitted.

“You ‘can’t’?”

“Not if I don’t want to die…”

“What does that--” she snapped.

“Can you just shut up??” He finally closed the distance for them and pressed his hungry lips to hers. The sigh she made might as well have been an oasis in the desert. Fuck. Why didn’t they start their relationship like this?? Oh yea. Because he was a dumbass.

**Finally-- you admit it.**

_Do you ever go the fuck away?!_

He broke off the kiss at the thought as he looked down into her slowly opening sapphire eyes. She looked as disheveled as he felt. 

“You… know?” she asked quietly. 

“You mean you knew?” He replied irritated.

“I mean--I was pretty sure--”

“Oh for fucks sake--” he growled.

“This is why you can never get anything done…” Sesshomaru said boredly from the door.

“Eep!!!” Kagome yelped, jumping away from him. If Inuyasha could kill someone with a stare alone, his brother would have been burned into a giant pile of ash. Son of a bitch. Literally.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! How long have you been standing there you fucking perv?!!”

“Long enough to see the pitiful show of affection; Akami said you would be joining us a while ago. Are you done discovering you both knew you were each other’s mate? Or should I come back?”

Kagome reeked of embarrassment and found the wall of his room fairly fascinating while Inuyasha could only snarl at his brother.

“Then you both shall join us,” Sesshomaru ordered as he left the room.

“Damn him to the seventh hell!!”

“It’s fine,” she said _farrrrrrrrrr_ too quickly. She stood and brushed off her kimono and started walking to the door.

 _Oh fuck no_ , he thought as he jumped to his feet and was suddenly between her and the door. 

“We’re not done yet,” he said stepping towards her.

Swallowing she averted her gaze. “I--”

“What else have you been hiding?”

“Inuyasha--”

“They can wait.” He grabbed her arms and made her look directly at him. “What. Else?”

“Inuyasha please--” She was panicking. “I--I shouldn’t--”

“I’m your mate. You belong to me. Our lives and souls are bound together. Just fucking tell me Kagome. As much as I’d love to get the fuck outta here, I think we need my asshole brother to try and take down Naraku. And his conditions were pretty fucking clear when I brought you here-- either we tell him why Naraku is really after you, or we’re out. While I have confidence in my skills and I am the last to admit this, we may need some help. So will you just tell me?! What are you so goddamn afraid of?!?”

“I’m scared of losing you!!!! Before I had nothing!! NOTHING! I had family, an arranged marriage, and friends, but that was easy to walk away from, Inuyasha!! They were safer if I was away from them! I didn’t want to marry Hojo! But you--I’m afraid of letting you in!! That you’ll realize how much trouble I actually am and decide to run for the freaking hills! I don’t want you to look at me differently! I want your scowl, that hardened face that turns soft when you think I’m not looking, I don’t want you pity or you just be nice because you think I’m a freak! I want you to treat me exactly as I am!! Who I am!! Not _what_ I am or who I was!”

“At least we’re finally getting somewhere,” he smirked down at her. 

  
  
  
  


Kagome’s head was spinning when Inuyasha kissed her. She had been too nervous to close the final distance between them and thank all the Gods he did it for her. It was a key opening a lock. So freeing. She wondered if he felt the same.

When he began to question her, curse at her, she was so lost in him. Their old way of communication; their own song and dance. Then Sesshomaru spoke. And she had never been so embarrassed. 

She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Then he used the actual words she and Inuyasha were skating around: mates. What was crazier was Inuyasha didn’t deny it. So obviously, he did know. Maybe his fears were just as justified as hers. Or maybe he had doubts. About them. About her.

Once Sesshomaru stepped out, she stood as gracefully as she could and tried to follow but, of course, Inuyasha decided then he wanted to continue their chat. Typical. Not. 

Then she word vomited everything she had been thinking. Even better!! Be vulnerable and chase the only guy she had ever been attracted to, pulled to, wanted to be drawn to, away!! She was an idiot if she ever met one. 

But his smirk was so alleviating. It was like all the weight she had placed on herself was suddenly lifted. 

“Inuyasha…”

“Do I literally have to drag everything out of you until we’re yelling at each other??”

“You’re one to talk, dog-boy,” she sneered.

“There’s my girl. Now spill. Why would I look at you differently??”

“Inuyasha… I’m--I--” How does someone just tell someone else who they really are? What they are guarding??

“Spit it out!!! I’d prefer I know what the fuck I’m walking into before my asshat of a brother!! Kagome, don’t you trust me at all?!?”

“Of course I do!!”

“Obviously you don't!! Kagome,” his hands tightened on her arms. She shivered at her thoughts of being held close by him again. The feel of his lips on hers-- “You don’t look at me any differently for being the freak that I am. You treat me just like a normal person. Don’t you think I’d extend the same courtesy to you? You’re my mate.”

He kept saying that now that it was out in the open--but did that even mean he cared though?? He hadn’t said that yet. Did he even love her? Or was all of this just because she was his mate?

“That doesn’t mean you care or anything. It just means you know that--”

“Kagome will you just stop the fucking excuses and just fucking tell me?!? Don’t feed me that shit that I don’t fucking care about you! You know damn well and good I do otherwise I would have taken off and decided you weren’t worth all this drama. I wouldn’t have begged my fucking asshole of a brother for shelter let alone asked for his help! You can sit there all you want in fucking denial but pull your head out of your ass and stop stalling!!”

She wasn’t sure what she was most shocked about; was it the fact he admitted he did care about her? Or was it the fact he did it in such a roundabout jackass way?

“This isn’t--damnit! Inuyasha this isn’t a conversation that I can just rush!! There’s so much that goes into it--”

“Give me the short version otherwise that dick is gonna come back,” he growled, releasing her arms. Something she didn’t want to happen. The contact they shared made it easier to unintentionally spill her beans but… obviously she didn’t have much choice.

“You’re not going to understand--”

“Probably not--but I wanna be the first one to know.”

“UGH! Why are you so---”

“--Impossible?? Yea; you are too, sunshine.”

“Ughhhhhh!!!” She groaned. “Fine!!! I’m the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo who had to guard the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls; she was killed by her fiance and had the jewel burned with her body because she claimed it was cursed!!! We know I’m the reincarnation because the stupid thing is inside of me!!! That’s what Naraku wants!!

“I still don’t know why he claims I’m his mate. I still don’t really know what he wanted with me when he caught me because all he did was keep me in the fucking dark cave naked and touch me like I made of stupid glass--like he couldn’t actually bring himself to do anything further!!! That’s it! That’s everything!!!” Okay--that was a lie. But it was a little white lie. She wasn’t about to say she gave him her life force while healing him.

He just looked at her. Blankly… well, incorrect phrasing--more like his usual scowl and he was just… staring at it. To be honest, she would have preferred some form of shift in his stare. Confusion? Anger? Relief? Something?

“Uhm… Inuyasha?”

He still didn’t respond. Did she break him? 

“Uh--hello?” She waved a hand in front of his face to which he caught and growled.

“I’m just--fuck--ok--come on,” he pulled and led her through the door and down the hall. She thought he was being a little rough, but she relished the re-established contact between them. 

“O-ok,” she whispered as he dragged her down the hall.

He stopped right in front of the opening to what she could only assume was where they were meeting his brother and turned back to her. He finally held a different look--one she hadn’t quite seen before. Disbelief maybe? Regret…?

“We’ll get through this, alright?”

“Inuyasha…” His name floated from her lips like the air they breathed.

“I’m not going anywhere. I may not totally understand--but we’re gonna defeat that bastard together.”

She smiled at his words and squeezed his hand that was gripping hers. 

They entered the room and she froze. She knew her face showed her emotions and heard Inuyasha growl in displeasure. The monk and slayer she had met before… the ones that claimed she was mated to that thing.

She felt herself shrink behind Inuyasha as if by instinct. Embracing his full protection and support.

“Stand down Inuyasha, they mean no harm,” Sesshomaru admonished.

“They are making her uncomfortable with their fucking stares,” Inuyasha snarled as his hand brushed against her hip in a soothing gesture.

“Lord Inuyasha, it was a misunderstanding--one of which we do owe an apology to your mate for,” the monk spoke first. Kagome kept her face in Inuyasha’s haori though. He could apologize to her from her current position.

“Priestess, we do--uhm--apologize for our rash behavior when we first met…” the woman slayer began. She sounded uncomfortable with the idea of apologizing. Either she felt she was still in the right or had never had to apologize before in her life. 

“It-it’s fine,” she finally spoke but still refused to leave the comfort of Inuyasha’s person. This was a little much. All a little too new. She hadn’t been around people in a long time. And here she was, with four new ones, none of her old friends she had even trusted. The only thing she could do was latch onto something familiar. Someone who would understand. That person who meant more to her than anyone.

“It’s actually not fine, but don’t worry. It will be later,” Inuyasha sneered.

“Is that a challenge?” She heard the slayer say in a deadly voice.

“Take it however you want, bitch. Just know this little chat isn’t over,” he said, guiding Kagome to sit on the other side of him away from them. 

When he got her to sit down a hand touched her shoulder and she about jumped out her skin. She saw a very pleasant looking woman. Oh---the Lady of the West!

“Hello, I am so sorry about our original meeting. I’m Rin, your--well--have you and Inuyasha--”

“Your asshole mate told her,” Inuyasha scoffed.

Rin laughed merrily as if nothing the past hour had happened. Kagome couldn’t but be in awe of her joy. “Of _course_ he did--he has no tact at all. Well then, I am to be your sister in law--should you accept Inuyasha as your mate that is. It is nice to make your acquaintance. I’ve heard a little about you from Lord Inuyasha when I would bathe you.”

“O-Oh,” Kagome blushed. “Y-yes, it’s nice to meet you as well, Lady Rin.” She began to bow before the hand on her shoulder tightened, stopping her movements to look back into Rin’s glowing face.

“Just ‘Rin’, sister…?” she asked leadingly with a twinkle in her eyes. Oh Gods. She was going to be trouble. 

“U-uhhh, y-yes. Sister is fine,” Kagome admitted, sinking into Inuyasha’s side asking silent permission. His arm wrapping around her waist was relieving to say the least. It meant he felt the same. But they clearly had much more to discuss.

“If you are done,” Sesshomaru finally spoke.

“Yes, my lord! I will go grab fresh tea since Lord Inuyasha took forever and a _dayyyyyy_ ,” Rin chided teasingly.

“See what I mean?” he whispered into her ear.

“Talkative. I got it,” Kagome agreed with what she thought would be a permanent blush on her face.

Once Rin returned, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. Silently. She was a little uncomfortable with such a stoic look and was confused about what he wanted.

“Well?” he prompted.

“The bastard wants you to tell us your story,” Inuyasha finally spoke, looking annoyed at his brother.

“Oh… right. My apologies. I’m sure it has been quite the topic of discussion since our arrival.”

“And then some,” the slayer added.

“I guess I should start at… the beginning. First, what do you know of the Shikon no Tama?”

The monk made a face of wonder while everyone else remained silent except for Sesshomaru. “This one knows of its existence until about fifty years ago when the priestess who guarded it took it with her to the underworld.”

“Yes. That is correct.”

“How do you know of the jewel?” the monk asked.

“My family was the line of Shrine maidens that was charged with the jewel’s protection from demons. Only close monks and priestesses were let in on that knowledge in case something happened to one of us. I… assume you are one of those branches of monks?”

“Yes, my grandfather was told of Kikyo’s death. He went about trying to figure out if the jewel could somehow make its way back into the world but--” he paused and it was if understanding dawned on him. “You--”

“Yes,” Kagome said sullenly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “The jewel was reborn in me--the reincarnation of Kikyo. We decided not to tell anyone in hopes we could find out a way to purify the jewel like Kikyo had wanted. She had claimed the jewel was cursed as most if not all the priestesses who were charged with protecting the jewel met an unfortunate end.

“Our explorations didn’t really reveal much so… We gave up. Hoping the secret that it was inside me would be enough to keep it dormant. But we were sadly mistaken.

“On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, Naraku appeared and propositioned me when I was alone by our village's lake. He wanted me to join him. I told him no because I could sense the underlying evil within him. He only laughed at the rejection and said I would grow to regret that decision. That I would ultimately change my mind…

“The villagers started giving me weird looks and then it erupted into an almost controlled chaos. They were claiming I was stealing things, tipping carts, causing damage, and that I had even gone so far as to hurt someone. My family of course stood by me… But I was concerned. So I ventured into the wolves territory to speak to my friends.

“Shippo is a fox demon they adopted when I had found him in a trap outside our village. The villagers were wary of demons, so I figured they would be okay helping him out. Koga was alright with it. So I asked Shippo if he had been pulling pranks on the villagers which he had sworn he hadn’t. Koga also validated his story. He mentioned there had been a demon trespassing around their lands, but their scent shifted and changed which made him harder to track. It was then it dawned on me what Naraku had meant; that he would give me no other choice than to choose him.

“That night, I packed a few things and left without a word to anyone. I initially tried to take refuge with the slayers…”

The woman slayer met Kagome’s glance and still looked somewhat upset. Not in a bashful sense. In an angry sense. As if she didn't necessarily believe her story. Inuyasha’s arm tightening around her waist made her relax knowing she wasn't just being paranoid.

“Monk, keep your woman under control before I take her outside and teach her some manners,” Inuyasha growled.

“Sango is her own person and I cannot blame her for her skepticism after what happened at her village,” the monk defended, placing a calming hand on his wife’s arm.

“I’m not saying she aint her own person, but I am saying she needs to back the fuck down because if I smell my mate’s discomfort again--”

“Enough,” Sesshomaru ordered. “Continue your story priestess. Judgement shall be held off until after she has finished her story.”

“They turned me away saying I had aided Naraku in killing some of their best slayers… then I tried different montasaries, even different shrines, I even went to some villages and all had the same story. That I helped Naraku kill people, harm others, whatever the offense, I was guilty. It was long after that he had captured me and kept me locked up for a couple weeks.

“I was able to escape and that’s when I found Inuyasha, or rather he found me…” She turned back to gaze into his eyes. That rich pool of honey was hard to look away from. Her lip somehow became embedded between her teeth and it was all she could to not kiss him. 

“And you just expect us to believe you??! I _saw_ you there!” The slayer definitely killed the mood. Her hand had slammed down on the table they were sitting at stirring the cups of tea. She was standing and leaning over the table as if expecting her stance and infuriated face pointed towards Kagome to change her mind. 

“What you saw was an illusion,” Sesshomaru stated as calmly as ever. Kagome shot a look at him and saw Rin was looking at him adoration.

“Her scent remained neutral throughout the whole story. There was no presence of lies and she is the mate to my brother. A human is not given the option of having more than one mate if they are linked to a demon. She still is scented of purity and holds no outlying scent of Naraku. Even if she was still plotting with him, she would have some sort of scent marker on her; but neither I nor my younger brother have scented it.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit Lord Sesshomaru! You were not there!!!” Sango’s voice broke in suppressed grief that she masked with a look of rage.

“Enough of your ignorance, slayer. Naraku indeed succeeded in his plans to drag you away from the actual pressing issue. His goal was to make the priestess feel alone enough to accept him. However even then, she made her escape. While you may not trust her, she is a part of the court of the West. You will hold your tongue while you reside in our home.”

“Sango, I know you are upset. It is not that I do not believe you, but it is likely plausible… Naraku seems to be a shapeshifter of some sorts.” The monk tried to reason with his wife.

“That does not explain how both he and she were standing before us!!!!”

“He uses demon puppetry,” Inuyasha finally said. “He likely was using a puppet in the baboon suit and assumed the form of Kagome.”

“You’re giving a woman you’ve only known for a month a lot of credit,” the monk added as if goading the half-demon.

“She has been nothing but kind to me. She healed me not once, but twice, and kept the barrier up around us for over a month without complaint. She originally sent me away but I stayed. If she really had it out for me, she would have just killed me.”

“And you’re not just blinded by the fact a half-demon found its mate and you’d do anything to protect her since she’d be the only person to accept you?” the slayer pointed out.

It was Kagome’s turn to stand slamming her hand against the table. “How dare you say such things about Inuyasha!!!” She knew her power was flaring but couldn’t help it; Inuyasha called her name but she ignored as she stepped around the table to finally face the woman head on. The monk stood and glanced nervously between his wife and her.

“Inuyasha is the kindest man I have ever met!!! He saved me and almost gave his life for me without even a second thought!! Just because he is a half-demon doesn’t make him any less worthy of love or care!!! Even if he was a full demon or human I would still love him!! But he’s perfect just the way he is! He has the strength and instincts of a demon and the loving heart of a human! Apologize to him this minute for saying he was only standing up for me because he only wants to be with someone even if they are tainted!!! You can talk about how poor and dirty and even low I am, but you will not include or slander Inuyasha!!”

The room was eerily quiet. She finally noticed Sesshomaru and Rin were on the other side of the room by the door. It made her question why Sesshomaru kept pulling Rin away from reiki attacks. She was human--mated to a demon sure--but it shouldn’t hurt--

She finally turned her full gaze upon Rin and couldn’t stop the realization in her stare. Sesshmaru glared but Rin smiled softly and nodded. They obviously knew exactly what she was thinking; Rin was pregnant. 

“Oh my gosh--Rin--I’m so--”

“It is alright, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru would never allow harm to come to me,” she replied, cutting Kagome’s apology short.

“However, refrain from showing that kind of display again. This is a castle full of demons,” Sesshomaru reasoned.

Inuyasha finally was at her side again and she grimaced seeing she also burned him, “Inu--”

“It’s fine. Come on; I’m not gonna let this bitch keep pushing your buttons when you were barely able to stand earlier,” he sighed as he took her arm and led her from the room.

“Lord Inuyasha--”Rin started before Sesshomaru stepped in front of her to stand before Inuyasha. 

“I will speak with our guests. We will see you at dinner.”

“Thank you Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said with a nod as he pulled Kagome along.

“Just a moment Lord Inuyasha!” The monk called after them. Inuyasha initially growled then realized he was alone. “Might I speak to your mate alone for just a moment? I promise I mean no harm. There is just something I’d like to ask her about regarding her spiritual powers.”

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and nodded it would be okay. Inuyasha glared but sighed. He released her arm and walked down the end of the hall slowly so that she would know which way to get back to his room. 

“What is it?” she said quietly hoping he didn’t over hear their conversation.

“Lady Kagome… you, I think you know what this is about. The reason I had been summoned was to see why you would not wake from your slumber due to your depleted aura.”

“A-ah...” she acknowledged and swallowed.

“Do you know what healing someone does to our power? To our bodies and souls?”

“Yes, Miroku. I am not a child. I went through all the training.”

“Then you know you are killing yourself healing a half-demon! Why-- he would have healed!!”

“You don’t know that!” She snapped back angrily. She wouldn’t reveal Inuyasha’s secret but she also was not going to listen to this monk’s outlandish claims.

“Lady Kagome--do you know how depleted your life force actually is?!? You have maybe a couple of weeks left! If you’re lucky!!”

“I know!!” She yelled. Then realized Inuyasha had turned their way and repeated softer, “I-I know…”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t think it’s really his business at the moment,” she replied back harshly.

“You realize when demons mate you end up sharing life-spans, correct? What happens if you completely deplete his??”

She gasped not realizing that could have been a possible outcome. Then it dawned on her--of course that would be the outcome. The jewel was cursed. It cursed her and everyone it came in contact with. She was so ignorant to think anything differently. That Inuyasha and her could have lived happily ever after in the shelter they had once shared… Of course… that would never happen. No matter where she went, no matter how far she traveled, she would never find an actual safe haven. She would only have shelter….

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome finally talk. They also receive a disturbing gift from Naraku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTT  
> SMUT  
> SMUT  
> SMUT  
> SMUT
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> Dedicated to Hnnwnchstr! <3

Inuyasha had heard Kagome say she loved him before when they were alone together back in the hut. He had known it was on accident--just a slip of the tongue. But hearing her proclaim it to the demon slayer, the monk, his asshole brother, and his sister in law? He was at a loss for words. Not to mention she was burning the crap outta him. So there weren’t a lot of words that could be said that weren't curses...

But she seemed to be taking care of telling off the slayer. He held his ground to stay near her even as her power flared up. He was only half-demon--worst thing she would do was turn him human. 

He noticed Sesshomaru had bounded across the room with his mate. Inuyasha was slightly confused because Sesshomaru was a fairly powerful demon. Yea, the purification would hurt him but he was not one to cower from a fight. And this was the second time he pulled Rin away from Kagome while her power was being invoked…

Fuck. He whelped her. That-that-- _damnit_ !!! So many emotions were flowing through him; pain, hurt, jealousy, anger, frustration--but he needed to take a moment. He needed to get out of there. Scratch that, **they** needed to get outta there. 

Sesshomaru. He impregnated her. A hanyou. After centuries of being a beating stick, being loathed, a burden because of his ‘tainted human blood’ and this bastard decided to have his own?! He hadn’t nearly apologized enough. Yea, he called them family. Yea, he brushed off his thanks because it wasn’t necessary but--but--FUCK! Fuck him!! They needed to go back to his room before he fucking beat the shit out of him and they were homeless again.

He stood and took Kagome’s arm trying to make it look like he was only enraged by the slayer’s insinuations--not that he wasn’t, but he knew that low blow was coming. He was prepared to be called out on only being loyal to her because he was a half-demon and he had found his mate.

The thing was he really had fallen for her. It hadn’t really mattered she was his mate. The only thing that did was keep him around so he could learn about her. But he soon grew to care about her. He was a moth to a flame and that flame was Kagome. She was fire in spirit--she had to be fed and cared for to burn brighter. Her spirit was so bright, how could anyone not be drawn to her? She was so open with her emotions, her thoughts… Even though she kept so many secrets, she did it in order to try and protect people. They weighed her down and it sometimes seemed it would crush her light. Originally he respected it; he didn’t tell her everything about himself either. Not that he had to. She was annoyingly intuitive but she never forced him to open up. No, she would just call him out on his shit with a smile and carry on with her day. Like nothing. 

But in those times when she would look like she was going to break because the weight of the world rested on her shoulders, he would try to prove himself to her. Prove he wasn’t as big of a jackass as he tried to make off to be. Try and show her he could be more when this was all over. 

Even then though, he still would backtrack, he’d say callous things to her. Almost like he couldn’t completely put down his walls and barriers to let her fully in. But she would either fight back or let them roll off her back. She knew him better than he knew himself. He honestly couldn’t believe a priestess had allowed him to be that close to her, allowed him to defend her, provide for her, and even hold her when she felt like she might break. 

When the monk called after them he about lost his shit right then. He just needed to get the fuck outta there. What part of 'see you at fucking dinner' was not understood?!?!

The only reason he backed down was Kagome’s reassurance. He had half a mind to drag her back to the room but she wanted to talk to the monk. Her needs came before his own. He began walking slowly down the hall. Their initial part of their conversation became muffled. He knew Kagome would likely want it to be hushed but then their voices began to raise and he stalled in his gait.

“--do you know how depleted your life force actually is?!? You have maybe a couple of weeks left! If you’re lucky!!” The monk yelled. Inuyasha froze. He had been walking slowly to ensure the asshat didn't start anything with Kagome… he hadn’t been expecting to hear that was what the monk wasn't saying when he inspected Kagome's body when she was unconcious… Why hadn't he told them? That was why he had been summoned.

“I know!!” Kagome shouted back. Inuyasha’s thoughts turned dark. Of course she knew. 

“Are you going to tell him?” He heard the monk lower his voice thinking he didn’t hear their conversation. Dumbass.

“I don’t think it’s really his business at the moment,” she replied back harshly. Typical information withholding Kagome...

“You realize when demons mate you end up sharing life-spans, correct? What happens if you completely deplete or drain his??” The monk questioned. Inuyasha felt his world stop. What…? 

“I--I don’t know. We just--Look I appreciate you keeping this to yourself. I will handle this the way I see fit.”

“Lady Kagome--”

“No. No more. Thank you, see you at dinner, lord monk,” she clipped as she turned away from the monk to rejoin him. Inuyasha could only try to hide his face from hers; he didn't want her to know he knew just yet. Also seeing how her face was contorted with plaguing thoughts and ideas… He did the only thing he could honestly think of--play dumb.

“Everything ok?”

“Hm?” She honestly didn’t realize he was standing right beside her again. Her face looked shocked, then worried, then she locked her forced smile on. She was so infuriating. “Oh, ye-yea. He just wanted to know about how I could heal someone is all…”

Her scent didn’t deviate likely because it was slightly true; so he couldn’t call her out for being a filthy liar. When was she going to learn to stop keeping this kind of shit from him?? She slowed her pace obviously realizing she had no way to really know how to navigate the halls back to his room. He took the lead and slightly brushed his hand against her own. She jumped and looked like a frightened deer.

It hurt that she was put off by what the monk had said to her. But what was worse, was the fact she decided to hide it from him.

**I’m over this, hanyou. It is my turn.**

_You’re just gonna scare her off, so fuck no._

**Half-demon--you’ve tried your way. She isn’t responding the way she needs to be. It is my turn.**

_I’ll repeat: Fuck. No._

**I will not harm her. I will get her to fight with us.**

_You want her to, what?!_

**Her fire is dying. She obviously is going to try to run again. Pay attention hanyou; anytime our life has become threatened, she becomes determined to put distance between us. Our mate must learn we are the protector. We are the provider. We are the alpha. She is who we protect. She is who we love. She is** **_ours_ ** **.**

_She probably will purify us to hell the moment you tell her to submit._

**Not the plan. Just watch and pay attention.**

They got to his room and he opened the door allowing her to enter first. As soon as she was all the way through, he stepped in closing the door quickly before he allowed his demon half to emerge. Play time was over.

His senses began to rise and sharpen; her heart beat started to become more frantic and he realized she likely felt his demonic aura grow and wrap around them. When she turned her sapphire gaze on him, she gasped. He knew his eyes were red, the purple jagged tattoos present, and his fangs were hanging outside his mouth. 

Stepping towards her, she didn't move. She watched until he was an inch from her then she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were hesitant but oddly firm. 

“Inuyasha…” At her breathy voice, he nudged her to be against the wall and then took her wrists in his hands.

“ **I don’t like secrets, Kagome** ,” he warned.

“I don’t like eavesdroppers,” she retaliated when she realized what this whole scene would be about.

“ **Keh, can’t help listening when you’re both screaming about** **_you_ ** **only having weeks left** ,” he growled.

“I’m not submitting to you about this,” she stated, keeping her head facing him in defiance.

“ **Yes; you are! What the fuck were you thinking?!?!** ”

“I was thinking I was saving my mate!!”

“ **At the cost of your own life!!** ”

“Better mine than yours! Obviously I’m cursed!! You have a chance to have a family and go on! I'll never be able to have that kind of life. My duty was always to the jewel! It always will be! No matter where I go, what I do, I will always have to defend it and put it first!"

“ **Bullshit, Kagome. Don’t feed me that crap.** ”

“Come on Inuyasha; we’ve known each other for a month. You can’t honestly expect me to believe you love me. Or that you are ready to sign up for a long term commitment; you have a chance to move on and actually fall in love, have a family...” Her eyes started shifting and as much as she was trying to control her words, her scent was shifting. She was nervous, she was scared. Her fiery personality was dying off quickly. It was then he realized she was actually afraid he didn't care; that he would leave her and go fuck some other woman and mate with her. That she really was just a stand-in for something greater...

“ **Same to ya** **_bitch_ **,” he enunciated the last word hoping to reignite that flame that burned within her. He knew she hated that word and he kept himself from saying it to appease her. However when he allowed his demonic blood to surface, promises he made with his human heart got put on the back burner. 

“What does that mean!?” She shot him a glaring stare. 

“ **Exactly as it sounds--how do** **_I_ ** **know you love** **_me_ ** **? You’ve claimed it twice but all you do is run and hide at the first sign of conflict. You clearly hold no trust in me. You’ll have to actually convince me of that statement you declared in the hut and with the slayer as your actions always seem to negate it,** ” he smirked. He knew he was getting to her. His instincts knew all the tricks and ques to making her react the way he needed her to.

"That's not fair! It should show you that I _do_ care! I don't know what I would do if you-- if you got hurt because of me! I don't know if I could ever get over losing you!"

" **Then prove it, little mate,** " he purred as his body was now firmly pressed up against hers.

"N-no-- Inuyasha-- we can't-- I can't-- I won't mate with you if it means killing you!" 

" **Why do you put so much faith in a monk who turned you away instead of listening to your story like the half-demon who stayed and protected you? Why value his words over mine?** " He questioned as his hands released her wrists and moved up her arms.

"To be fair, the first thing you did was push me away, _literally_ ," she huffed.

" **Are you still angry about it?** "

"N-no-- Inuyasha-- please-- we can't--"

" **I told you before that I couldn't leave you even if I** **wanted to** ," he began.

"Then why?! Ugh!! You're so- _so_ \--"

" **Why what?** " He asked as he stilled his hands on the curve of her hips. Her scent was flooding his nose and he knew he was being more forward than usual. But his instincts were in control. The arousal she was emitting literally could have killed him but she still hadn't submitted. He wouldn't give her everything until he had what he wanted. He made sure his intense bloodlust filled eyes bore into hers so they made her answer.

"Why did you threaten to leave then?" Her voice cracked and she was heartbroken. Fuck. 

_Go back._

**Hanyou--**

_No. She needs to hear it from me._

**I am a part of you, dumbass. Why from you?**

_Because I'm the one who hurt her…I’m the one who tried to leave her. To protect her from you--from our instincts._

**Fine. I will take back over if you fuck this up. We are not losing our mate.**

Without arguing further, his demonic blood granted him back full control again. He peered down at the distressed woman caged between his arms. He didn't deserve her. Honestly. Yet here she was, professing her love to him and the undeniable fears she had with it. The fact he might run. The fact she might kill him. The fact she thought he didn't love her. The slayer’s words likely affected her more than she had initially let on. The fact she insinuated the only reason he wanted to be with her was because there was no other option. But it actually was the opposite. Even if Kagome was somehow not his mate, he’d still be with her.

"Kagome," he said softly. She looked up at him with a genuinely surprised face. "I don't always say the right thing. I'm not good with words. The only people I've honestly talked to are in this palace or they're dead. If you ask any of them, I've hurt them, pissed them off, or I’ve just ran from the situation without even trying to speak. When I get mad, I don't always think. I just talk; say anything 'til I got what I wanted. Which is distance. To hurt someone before they could hurt me. 

"For a long time it never mattered who I hurt, because it was only me. No one gave a shit about me, Kagome. Not until you came along. And I know I said unkind things when… when Naraku almost killed me. I felt betrayed by you because you were hiding things. I still don’t understand, but it sounds like you do that because you’re afraid of the information yourself; that you’re scared you are cursed. That you actually do think you’ll be the death of me.

“But let’s get one thing straight; even though I said those things--I had no intention of leaving you alone. Even if you refused to be my mate because of what an asshole I am, I planned on just being around you for the rest of your life. Watching you from afar, marrying another man, having his children… Just seeing you alive would be enough. I meant when I said I would die without you.

“Demons only have one mate, Kagome. You’re mine. Yea--we’ve only known each other for a month and not gonna lie; this month has been kinda shitty. But it has also been the best one of my very long shitty life. Even if I could go back and change it, I wouldn’t. Because I found you. So purify me if you have to, but I’m not going to let you go, ever again. You're _mine_."

She looked shocked from his confession. He knew that's the most he had ever said in a day let alone an hour. Her parted lips finally closed and her teeth took in her bottom lip.

**Take it out of her mouth.**

_Shut up. Be patient._

**_Hanyou._ ** **Do you not have demonic vision? Do you not see the beauty that is before us? Can you not feel the desire to mark this creature as ours??** **_Take her_ ** **!**

_God, you’re such an asshole. You act like I’m only human when you aren’t in the driver’s seat. I'm dying too, asshole; but I'm not going to push her that far. She needs a second._

**Not yet. But you will take her.**

_Do you ever just stop talking?!_

"You--I-- that's not a confession," she argued weakly.

"God, you are so fucking infuriating! I love you, you stupid girl!" He yelled before he lost control and slammed his lips upon hers.

She stiffened underneath his hold but he didn't let up. Fuck that. He wasn't lying when he told her he wasn't going to let her go. She was stuck with him. If all they had was a week, a month, a year at most, it'd be the best year of his life. This amazingly beautiful woman had done more for him than anyone else in his miserable life.

He felt her hands grip the front of his haori. When a moan escaped her mouth, he almost lost the very little control he had over himself. All he could think of was her. Her body he had unintentionally gotten to know very well when he first healed her wounds the first day they met. The curves, the dips, and even the swells over her luscious body were ingrained in his mind. His hands apparently had minds of their own as they began to trace her lithe form he imagined.

In order to protect her from himself, he needed to pull back now. He should. He didn't. Fuck him. Well, that's exactly what he wanted. Or rather the _other_ head that was currently in charge wanted. He knew she could feel it pressed into her stomach but obviously, she was either oblivious to it or she wanted it as bad as he did. 

Damnit. It couldn't be like this. Even though his tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and across her eager opening lips to let him taste her, he knew they needed to talk. Their discussion was far from over. 

She was supposed to be a voice of reason, right?? Shouldn’t she be running by now? Not stroking her tongue against his fang making him groan. Shit. His treacherous hands had somehow lifted her by her ass and was brushing her--oh fuck she was completely bare. There were no undergarments! **Fuckkkkkk** she was wet. He could feel it. Nope. He had to stop.

Pulling away he growled at himself and slightly cursed his self-control. Thank God she was just as breathless as he was otherwise he probably would have immediately gotten lost in her again. She was panting and he pushed her head into his chest, still holding her up with one arm by her bottom. He needed to regain control as she apparently had none either. Keeping her head smooshed to him seemed to be a good start because then those daunting kiss-swollen lips were hidden from his sight and not tempting him to eat them. He pressed her nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

“Kagome--we’re not done talking.”

“R-right,” she stammered.

Fuck he needed his heart to slow the fuck down. Distance. Yea--that’s what they needed. He reluctantly let her down and stepped away from her. Her eyes shot up to him in worry.

“Relax, wench. We just need to slow down a minute.”

“N-no, you’re right. I was careless. I don’t know what came over me,” she said, averting her eyes, embarrassed.

He rolled his eyes. Stubborn as hell woman. Whatever. That worked for now. Turning, he made his way back to his bed, hoping she’d catch the clue and follow. He turned and luckily she did, albeit, reluctantly.

“I know you’re scared. I won’t lie and tell you I’m completely okay with the situation either. But you have to understand Kagome, now that I found you and fell for ya, even if we don’t solidify the mateship, I will still end up following you in death.”

She knelt down hard next to him, somewhat defeated, “But why??”

“Demons don’t just fall in love--we’re not human--”

“But you’re half-human--”

“Yea, but my instincts and demonic half are stronger than most. Also, I’m stubborn as hell,” he added as he pushed his arms into his sleeves. 

"Inuyasha, I'd want--"

"Yea but this isn't a ‘you want but I want’ situation. This is an all or nothing."

"I wish I had been more honest…"

"Same, but it doesn't matter; we'd likely still be in this situation. You care too much."

"To be fair you're saying I care about _you_ too much. "

"My statement still stands. If I died before we mated, you’d still live.”

“Wait--how--” She started as she sank down to a full sitting position beside him, now fully engrossed in their conversation. Good. She was finally talking. 

“While yes, I can fall in love and care about people because I have a human heart, my loyalties and devotion are kind of separate. They are instinctual. Because I’m human, I can ignore those instincts but if I want to stay alive, I typically follow them.”

“That doesn’t--”

“Kagome do you know how many people have ever accepted me besides you? Do you know how many people treated me with the kindness you did? The care? The equality? My mother. Even Sesshomaru didn’t give a flying fuck about me. Or rather _didn’t_ until Rin came along…”

“Inuyasha… are you--are you upset by Rin being pregnant?”

“No!” The knowing stare she gave him pissed him off further.

“Why aren’t you happy for them? Rin is so nice and she seems like she’s really changed your brother for the better! Look at this room, and the kindness they have given you. No, I do agree, it cannot make up for everything he has done but it’s a start. I could have very well killed Rin accidentally twice now and Sesshomaru is still here. Still helping us. That has to mean something, right? He wants to help you.”

He finally looked at her after her little speech was over and felt like he melted. The heart and body he kept as hard as castle walls and coarse as sand were so easily broken down and softened by this woman.

“Fuck. I don’t like you sometimes.” Her giggle was fucking magic to his ears. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her against his chest and onto his lap. She obviously held no reservations about the contact. Something he was beyond thrilled about. Also slightly terrified. He was attached to her so much; how could she ever think he wouldn’t die if she went away?

“Inuyasha?”

“What?” He shot out shortly.

“I’m… sorry.”

“Nah, I didn’t mean to be so gruff. What’s wrong?”

“What do we do now?”

“Well, you can either cry about your lot, or make the best of it. My youkai believes that mating won’t kill me though; it thinks it’ll heal you fully.”

“You… talk to your demon blood?”

“Kinda. It’s hard to explain. It’s like having conversations with yourself, but your instincts and consciousness actually have a voice. He’s me and I’m him.”

“Is he… uhm… is that the you who you became when you demanded I submit?”

“Yea, he’s an asshole. That’s one reason I needed to put some distance between us. Sesshomaru had helped me learn how to control it; it wasn’t until you came along I started struggling to control it again.”

“Is it hard?”

“Sometimes. It’s easier when we’re like this.”

“Li-like--” He could smell her hint of arousal and some embarrassment. 

Chuckling he pressed his head into her hair, “Yea. It likes you enjoying being close to me. That you are depending on me for comfort amongst other things. That you accept this closeness and like it.”

“D-do you like it, too?”

“Dummy, of course I do! He’s not a separate person! He’s just me--just uh… baser form? Less wordy?”

“You mean more basic instinct? Like--closer to your dog demon self?”

“I don’t actually have that form since I’m part human. But basically yes--my more animal self.”

“Don’t say that so disparagingly. There’s nothing wrong with you or your demon half,” she soothed, cupping his cheek, making him look into those beautiful ocean eyes. Gods. How did he get so lucky? He loved her and for whatever fucked up reason she loved him in return. He had begun to lean in to kiss her forehead when he felt her shift and pulled his forelocks to kiss his lips.

Fuck. He could forever get lost in her. In fact, he swore to himself he would in whatever time they had left together…

Kissing Inuyasha was absolutely amazing. Kagome had never felt those kinds of desires before. As a priestess, she had assumed her life would be one of chastity. Even though she was promised to Hojo, she just didn’t see that ever being a thing. There was nothing wrong with Hojo--but she just never saw him as anything more than a friend. Her own revelations of life of priestesshood became even more so apparent in her eyes when it had been revealed the jewel was housed in her own body. Then it had been solidified when Naraku appeared.

Inuyasha broke all the rules she had set herself. And she loved it.

She felt so free, so cherished, so wanted… and desired. She felt his hardened cock grinding against her when he held her against the wall. The way their hips battled for dominance was so new, inviting, and she wanted more--needed more.

When he had pulled back though she was snapped back to her senses. It was embarrassing how caught up she allowed herself to get just by the brush and stroke of his mouth. The way his fangs felt under her tongue. The way he moaned into her mouth… how he made her feel so powerful over him.

She shook herself alert and noticed he had dropped down onto the bed. Joining him in their discussion, she felt bad that she hadn’t noticed the tension that was caused by Rin’s hidden pregnancy.

How it actually hurt him. But she did the only thing she could do; helped heal him. Helped his heart let go of those feelings. Maybe one day she could heal all the wounds that humans and demons battered him with. But for today, she would help him feel better--help him forgive his brother who seemed like he was trying to make amends. 

Even if he had no one, she would stay by his side. She would make up for anyone and everyone who shunned him.

The fact he called himself an animal in such a condescending manner only told her how much humans had ingrained in his brain how he wasn’t worthy. How he could taint anyone or anything. It hurt. It physically made her ache with sorrow. She wished she was born sooner--or he was born later. He should never have had to live like that. He was so special. Kind. Handsome. Why did no one else see that?

She didn’t even fight the pull to kiss him again. His sadness, his hurt was her own. She would take it from him and replace it with happiness. Love. It bothered her that she was the only one who could give him this kind of love because he deserved it from everyone. But she would happily give him everything and more. Why should they wait? Even if they didn’t bond, he made it abundantly clear he would likely die shortly thereafter.

Even if by some miracle she survived, even if her powers somehow dissipated for lying with a demon, she would never regret her decision to lie with him. Ever. While she knew her fate was to protect the Shikon Jewel inside her body, she knew her destiny was to be with Inuyasha. That call was a thousand times louder than the one she heard for the jewel. 

She brushed her hands through his hair and grasped his ears lightly and stroked them gently through her fingers.

The growl of his pleasure made her so wet she was concerned that there was something wrong--until his hand was suddenly down there stroking between her glistening folds and she felt his moan vibrate through her mouth. It pulled her own groan from her body. She clenched onto the back of his head and neck as she tried to press her body as close to his as she possibly could. She didn’t want to ever let go.

Maybe even in death they could be this close. No space between. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was already dead and this was her nirvana. Her peace. Her heaven. Gods, she loved him so much it hurt.

He was so caring. Dashing. He put her ‘human’ needs before his own. Yes, their original first meeting was rough but after getting to know him for the month they were stuck in their shelter, she realized why he was the way he was. She broke down his barriers. Their tender moments meant the world to her. The fact he trusted her that much to embrace her, help her up and down to even pee in the bushes, slept by her futon while she slept on the bed--she owed him. But this wasn’t about repaying a debt at all. This was about the pure lust and desire that flowed through them to mark each other as theirs.

The idea she was fated to be with someone only drew her longing more. This was where she was meant to be. Here--in his arms.

Him stroking her clit. Gods. She pulled her mouth away from his and whined loudly. It felt so good. So overwhelming. She’d never felt this way before. Not even in her free time had she really ever… explored. It seemed forbidden to her. With her duties and destiny riding over her, how could she find time to relax and unwind like that? Not to mention, there was no one who really sparked those interests in her anyway. Hojo was… Hojo. Koga was mated and honestly, he was just a friend. Anyone else in the village only revered her. 

She slightly wanted to ask how he knew what he was doing but also couldn’t make him stop. Hell, she couldn’t form words outside of the syllables of his name.

“Inu--Yasha--”

“Gods, you’re so sensitive,” he mumbled against her shoulder. Her yukata had fallen open. How’d she not notice that? Oh, he untied it? Or did she? 

A little clear-headed, she took stock on what was actually happening. Aside from the fact she felt like something in her stomach was tight and was going to explode--snap. Not in a bad way---slightly different, but Gods did she not want it to stop. She wanted to see what the feeling would become.

She literally thought she might die if he stopped. Thrusting herself into his hand that was still stroking her jewel, she also felt his finger starting to tease at going inside her; she wanted more.

“Yash,” her voice whispered. She knew he would hear her though. He slightly paused and she whined. “Pleaseeeee,” she moaned pitifully.

Finally, she got what she thought she was begging for when one of his fingers slipped into her. His thumb still caressed and stroked her nub all the while driving her higher and higher.

He was panting in her ear, his hand that wasn’t toying with her sex was wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close to him. Thank all the Gods he needed the closeness too. Without it, it likely wouldn’t be that amazing.

Finally she felt something snap and she screamed out due to the overwhelming sensations and feeling of being so ungodly complete. Full. She felt liquid soak her legs curled beneath her and Inuyasha shiver in her hold as she gasped for air. Coming down from her high she felt him kissing her forehead sweetly.

“Gods,” she finally croaked. 

“Fuck Kagome, that was fucking hot,” he said unsteadily.

She shivered in response and he slowly pulled his hand from her. Gazing up at him, still slightly out of it, she caught him licking his fingers. They locked eyes and he looked slightly ashamed. No--she wouldn’t have that. Barely managing to raise on her jelly-like legs she nuzzled his neck and licked his neck seductively as she mumbled, “Do I taste good?” 

“God _damn_ Kagome--”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned into the crown of her hair.

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed happily. Then it dawned on her the very hard appendage that was against her calf and immediately blushed ten shades of red.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t a pup. I’m fine. I know I got kinda carried--” 

She didn’t allow him to continue his apologies or his resolve to stop in hopes to control himself for whatever reason. She had been serious; she wanted all of him. What he gave her was beyond wonderful but she needed all of him. Shoving him down to lay down she straddled him; her robe was still open so it made it easier for her to shrug off completely. She took his hand and placed it on her breast making them both hiss from the contact.

“Kagome--”he started.

“No. I don’t want to wait anymore, Inuyasha,” she said as she dipped her head down to capture his lips. “Please, if we only have weeks, then please, take me. Make me yours.” Did she sound whiny? Absolutely. But she hoped it got her point across. She wanted him--needed him. If they were fated to die together so be it. Let it be while they were officially bonded so they had no regrets.

“We don’t have to rush this, Kagome,” he soothed, splaying his hands across her hips and raising his own to grind against her own. 

“Who’s rushing?” She tried to say it strongly. But it came out as pants. Broken. Whimpered.

“What if this takes your powers, though? What if we have a chance to fight that bastard who took you?” He asked as he sat up still pressing himself against her--the friction between his hardened length still encased in his pants and her core brought her back up to a blubbering helpless pile of goo.

“I-I thought about that--I trust you. I trust that you’ll take care of me. Protect me. Pr-provide for me. I doubt that’ll happen though--that I-I’d lose my reiki. Ah!! J-Just because you’re a demon doesn’t mean you’re tainted,” she gasped when a solid thrust brushed his soaked hakama against her clit again. Her hands were at his obi trying to untie it when his hands stilled her own.

They locked eyes and he was almost testing her. Ensuring this was, in fact, what she really wanted. She was nervous. But there was no doubt that she desired him. Heart and soul and body. 

“A-Are you sure?” She finally asked. 

“It’s not that I’m not sure, Kagome,” he finally relented, kissing her temples, then cheeks. “I just know you took your duty so seriously until literally a couple of hours ago. In my demon form, he didn’t think about these ramifications. He just wanted to claim you because that was what our instinct called for. I just want to make sure I’m doing right by you.”

“I didn’t know I was going to die. I didn’t know our time was limited. I don’t want to waste it now--”

“That could be changed. We might be able to stop this.”

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. Why was he being so… stubborn about this? Was stubborn even the word? “What’s really wrong? You seem uhm, reluctant about this?”

“Trust me; it’s not that I don’t want you. Fuck every goddamn part of me does,” he added an extra thrust that sent her keening into his shoulder to emphasize his point. Obviously the attraction was there. He was still humping her even through his clothes. “I just--fuck why is it me who has an actual working brain right now, Kagome? You’re usually the one who has the sense.”

The beration he was trying to give her didn’t help her non-functioning head. “Probably because I’ve never done _any_ of this before and you feel so good; being so close to someone was never something I was really allowed. I never allowed myself to have those kinds of desires even alone. It’s intoxicating; you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. Someone I honestly never knew I needed. A shelter--a home. Someone I want to call my own. I don’t want to ever fight these feelings. I just want to be together,” she whined. 

“Kagome,” he whispered in awe.

His hand that had moved back on to her breast started kneading it, and then twisted and pinched her nipple. She lost herself and barely realized he had lowered her down onto the pillows the way his mouth was distracting her. His lips moved against hers like magic; he made her feel somewhat more experienced than she was. Especially when his breath hitched when she blessed him with her tongue probing his mouth. She wanted to learn his taste, the feel of his tongue against hers, the way his fangs felt--actually she wanted his fangs to nibble and nip across her body. Along with his tongue. She wanted him to memorize every scar, curve, and crevice of her body. And she wanted to learn all of his.

She wanted him to learn what got her going just like he was teaching her. She wanted to learn the same about him. 

Was it crass to ask someone how they were good at stimulating someone? How they knew what they were doing?? 

“Dunno. Instinct. Also, you’re not quiet or shy about making sure I hear what you like,” he smirked, wiggling his ears.

She knew she was blushing madly. “I said that out loud?!!?”

He chuckled as he moved his face to-- oh thank the Gods, his fangs were pressing against her neck. Panting, she writhed beneath him unable to continue their conversation further. But good to know his instincts were that powerful. Not that she would have cared if he had explored another woman’s body. They did have a rather large age gap between them. OR even if he had to learn everything with her--it would have been okay. Because they would do it together.

“Just so you know--for future reference or whatever, demons are fairly loyal to their mates. Possessive. They don’t stray like humans. Sex is different to us. I am half-demon. So I know what sex means for a human--but I’ve always been too much of a coward to look for sex on my human nights. Also, why bother when I’d have to run the next morning before the sun rose? It was too dangerous to ever explore any of that kind of crap. But with you…”

“You can be vulnerable,” she sighed as his lips descended and suckled on her breast making her cry out and buck her hips off the futon.

“See? Smart girl,” he groaned as he continued his ministrations. Soon his lips dipped lower as he continued to nip and bite her smooth skin. It was a good thing Rin’s yukata covered her body fully--by the time he was done she wouldn’t have a single unblemished part of her skin left. Which only made her body burn hotter. She was embarrassed to think of where she wanted his head the most but it seemed like he knew--or at least that’s where he wanted his head to be as well.

“You like the idea of me tasting you?” She felt a sharp nip at her hip making her focus somewhat as she saw his bright amber eyes searching hers. Why was he asking in such a leading way? Did he feel uncomfortable without her actual words of consent?

“Gods yes,” she pleaded, giving him the permission he was obviously seeking. His face closed the final inches between them and his nose pressed up against the soft curls of her womanhood.

He exhaled shakily making her slightly anxious. Did she smell alright? Was she clean? Did he like that she was as wet as she was?

"Relax, Kagome. You smell fucking amazing," he placated as he took a long leisurely lick of his tongue between her folds. 

"Ahhh!! I-I didn't ask that out loud did I?? Ugh! Inu--" Her hands went to interweave her fingers in his hair as she pulled his face as close as possible as she let unadulterated sounds escape her mouth.

Humming his approval only sent her body into uncontrollable spasms. The vibration made her hips rise further into his mouth as he grazed his fangs inside of her folds. His tongue laved every available surface and she swore she was going to actually cry. She had never felt this much pleasure, this much-heated desire and wanting it almost scared her. Almost. The other half of her demanded he finish what he started and to quit teasing her. 

"Inuyasha please," she begged, trying to steer his head where she wanted him the most. 

His tongue re-entered her and began stroking inside her wet dripping opening. His fingers latched onto her clit and squeezed, twisted, and pulled forcing out her second powerful release.

It was weird to think about--she swore she had left her body from such an extreme high from the mind-blowing orgasm--that he was literally drinking from her.

The villagers talked. Kagome’s knowledge came from treating the women who were married and gossiped about everything. Everything. EVERYTHING. 

Those conversations always left her mortified. She couldn't imagine these things these women did for their husbands. Like taking them in their mouths OR how they would just enter them whenever they felt like it... And...just how little it seemed like they got back. Sure, they told her about reaching climaxes but nothing about a man reaching out and touching between their folds, nothing about a man lying between their legs and licking up all the juices they produced. Hell, the liquid that seeped out of her was such a rare topic she could say she was initially concerned when she felt herself become so wet. But Inuyasha only made her wave off her initial discomfort. He apparently was enthralled with the idea her body produced such things. Just the fact Inuyasha was so different from those men made her realize how very special he was. It made her realize how _blessed_ she was.

He slinked his way back up to her and pressed tender kisses on her temples, cheeks, then nuzzled her neck while humming that purr of happiness. He was happy. Inuyasha. He was happy _he_ pleasured _her_. 

She hummed acknowledging she was more aware and back from her vacation of bliss before she moved her hands to rub his delicate ears. Then she did something without even thinking; she pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. She fully tasted herself and it was… wonderful. Erotic. Arousing.

Just knowing that she was only for him. That only they knew the taste of each other. That she drenched him in her own flavor and being able to taste proof of it was enough to make her want to try that thing the village’s women told her about. He was obviously distracted with her mouth perusing him as she finally dropped her hands to his obi and untied it. She stealthily took her leg and used it to push down his hakama as her hands came up to part his kosode and haori. 

She must’ve caught his attention as her breath stalled as his fingers brushed over his chiseled abs and pecks; he looked deep into her ocean eyes with fiery ambers. Biting her lip she returned his gesture he often did to comfort her and nuzzled his neck in comfort to coax him out of his shell. 

“Kagome…” he sighed.

“Inuyasha,” she said in return and took his hardened length between them in her hand and gave a light tentative stroke. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he croaked. “Don’t stop.”

This is exactly what she had thought previously as she felt him shudder and moan into her shoulder. He made her feel powerful. Needed. Desired. Somehow she was the puzzle piece he was missing. 

“Never,” she breathed into his hair. That was a promise.

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what had come over him when they started kissing again. It was like his demon half had taken control--only it hadn’t. It was all him. He did listen to his instincts of where she should be touched, how hard, how much.

But he was also really testing the waters as he felt around for her nub, twisted her breast, nibbled, and laved her body in the most intimate of ways. He had not only made her come once but **twice**. And she still wanted him. She still touched him. She was slowly coaxing him to not give a fuck and stop all higher brain function in general.

Fuck. He wasn’t going to be able to last long with her soft unblemished hand stroking him like that. He was going to explode all over her.

He had never been with a woman. A partner. It never really mattered if he saved a village or saved a child, people from far and wide only saw him for what he was; a half-demon. A monster. Sure, he had gazed upon the naked form before. Sure, he had taken matters into his own hands but fuck. Kagome saw him as a man. Someone she wanted to be with. Someone she said it hurt because she desired him so much. His hand would never be able to do the job again. 

Even more than that though, Kagome allowed him to do whatever his body and mind seemed to call for. She teased him about if she tasted good when he tried to sneak a taste from his finger and then egged him on to dive deep face-first into her sex. Then by all the Gods, she let him kiss her and her scent of arousal only sparked back to life while she sampled her own flavor on his tongue. 

She had thoroughly wound him up so tight he hadn’t even noticed when she had untied his obi and somehow pushed down his pants as she parted his kimono. Only the sensation of her gentle and curious caresses of his chest brought him back from his thoughts that were flooded around the ache of his throbbing dick.

He initially wanted her to realize if they were going to stop--they needed to. Either way, there was no turning back for him. He’d have to hurry to bathe to take care of his cock or finish what they started. Either way, he’d likely have to get this hard-on out of the way so he wasn’t too eager if she did choose to continue because he’d wind up hurting her. 

All thoughts went out the window when she took hold of him and started stroking. Fuck. Shit. He was gonna mate with her. Yep. Settled. She was definitely fucking his. No discussion. He’d never allow her to leave. Now, fifty years from now, hundreds, whatever, she belonged to **him**. Only he would know the gentleness of her hands but firm pull she gave, only he would know the depths and curves of her body. 

Fuck he was losing his mind. Over her just fucking touching him. They weren’t even mating yet.

“Kagome--I’m gonna--”

“Please--I want you to; but can I try something else?” She was so sweet. An innocent little angel. It made him harder when she spoke so kindly and brazenly without trying. Not to mention it turned him on more knowing she had never tried this before. Even on herself. The fact he made her feel this way was making his demon beyond excited. Far more possessive than before; it swore they'd go back to the village and slaughter anyone who had ever laid eyes on her.

No; that’s a little drastic.

**Whatever hanyou. She is ours.**

And whatever she says goes, asshole.

**Touche, half-demon.**

Her pushing on his chest startled him from his thoughts as she beckoned him to sit up. What did she say? She wanted to try something? What did--OH FUCK. Her mouth was on his dick.

Her. Mouth. 

HOLY SHIT.

Was. On.

Good fucking GOD.

His. Dick.

His hands flew down to her head but he showed restraint he had no idea he had and forcibly did _not_ shove himself further in her mouth. If anything just having his hands entwined in her hair just solidified how real and tangible this was. This was better than any fantasy he had ever cooked up in his marble-sized brain. Her tongue grazing over his hardened length, her teeth lightly scraping, her fingers playing and teasing his sac, her other hand rubbing where her mouth couldn’t reach--

It was _wayyyyyyyyy_ too fucking much. He was panting, his ears were pressed down, and the sounds being ground out of his mouth were incomprehensible.

He tried to give her some signal that she was gonna taste him. If she wanted to stop, that would be the time. But she hummed and kept bobbing her head back and forth and **damnit** \--he came with a crashing force; he was scared he actually hurt her when he held her head in place as she drank him up.

When he finally figured out which way was up and down again, he finally looked into Kagome’s eyes. He let go of her head, stirred deeply that she was looking at him so… sultry. She was fucking proud of herself. Shit, she was beautiful.

She let go of his still slightly hard cock and smiled at him while she sat up from her previously crouched position and licked her lips.

“Was that okay?”

“Good Gods woman--I thought that--”

“I was the village healer. You think men are bad. Women are worse,” she laughed. And her laugh only made his dick fully rise again. She had to be the embodiment of lust. Beauty. She was so perfect. This wasn't even about being mates; this was about being in love. 

He leaned in and kissed her. Shit. It was like she didn’t totally just blow him. He was up, almost painfully so, and ready to go for round two. Tasting the mixture of her and his own juices was driving him to the brink of insanity. Even though his instincts were yelling at him to flip her onto her hands and knees, he knew he should take her the way he had seen human men take their bitches. 

Honestly, the idea was just as tempting--to be able to kiss her, look deep into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, watch her face contort with pleasure, have her hands actively stroking--

**I agree. Take her.**

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. It was fucking magic to his ears. And cock. This beautiful naked creature beneath him literally clouded all coherent thought. He hadn’t even noticed he had laid her back and his body was covering hers; that her legs were spread apart and he rested between them. Their most intimate parts grazing each other. He was completely drunk off of her. He would never need to drink or eat again if she was on the menu at night. He dipped down to recapture her lips in his. 

He swore he had to be dreaming. Fuck. He had never felt this complete in his life and they hadn’t even joined yet. All they had been doing was touching. Yea, sexually but shit. He couldn’t even begin to dissect or discern how this was all so different. New. Amazing. 

Was it fucked up that he almost wanted to thank Naraku for driving her to him? Probably. Whatever, he probably would when he was taunting him about how he marked _his_ ‘so-called mate’ as his own. If they made it that far. He knew he would take great pleasure in killing the bastard if they got the chance.

Honestly, Inuyasha didn’t even care if they never saw him again. All the mattered, all that consumed his mind was Kagome. 

He pulled back and looked back into her eyes then softly caressed her cheek extending to touch and smooth down her sex-frazzled hair.

“Are you… really sure?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

“It’s gonna hurt, but I’ll go slow, alright?”

“Mhm,” she nodded with glittering eyes.

He couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her again as he lined himself up with her entrance; his dick was covered with her wetness as her ground against her clit. He felt her arms wrap around him and her hands grip the back of his shoulders to hold him closer to her. Taking a steadying breath he entered her tight wet core trying to ignore the hitch and whine she exerted.

He slowed his pace even though all he wanted to do was slam into her over and over again; he began kissing her face and then nuzzled her neck licking up to the back of her ear before shakily exhaling her name.

Her walls loosened slightly and he finally finished entering her. They laid still, trembling, holding each other for a few moments. Him, giving her time to adjust while he was given the opportunity to comfort her. Her, likely trying to get used to the intrusion and the rub her hands all over his body.

She finally released a breath she was holding and nudged his cheek with her nose and slightly raised her hips as if testing the feeling. All it did was drive him crazy but he refused to move until she said otherwise. He didn’t even care if he came right then. They likely wouldn’t have to wait long to go again if that happened. But he wanted her comfort first and foremost and fuck--he wouldn’t rush it.

“Y-you can move, Y-yash,” she said, kissing his cheek and bringing her hands to his face to angle it down to kiss her. He was only happily complied as he slowly shifted his hips and pulled out to push back in. This time he felt her hymen burst as he reentered her; he also, unfortunately, heard and felt her cringe and whimper underneath him. 

He moved his face and kissed her eyes then licked her tears. Her delicate little hands shifted from his face to his ears. He let out a calming rumble through his chest to help ease her discomfort and pain.

She moved her hips again and this time her voice was laced with a heated moan rather than one covered with hurt. He took her cue and proceeded to restart his movements. 

His ears flicked with the sounds of her uneven breathing, her whimpers of need, the long drawn out sighs of broken versions of his name. Fuck. 

She was so wet again, she wasn’t faking anything--not that he thought she would but everything from her scent to her body rising off the futon to meet his thrusts was telling him she was getting as much out of their lovemaking as he was.

That sounded odd to him. He would never have referred to sex as ‘love-making’. Rutting, fucking, coitus, but never something so--girlie. But with Kagome, that’s what this was. While yeah, she was encouraging his primal urges to emerge and work, and yeah, they weren’t going so slow that they’d never finish, but they were fully expressing their feelings for each other. It was an odd sensation and realization to him that he was loved as much as he loved someone else.

Her bellowment of pleasure brought him out of his ponderings; though he was far from silent as well, he thought his growls and grunts would scare her but if anything it made her pull her legs tighter around his waist, her hips churn to hit parts of her she clearly wanted to be touched, her nails grasp his shoulders and dig in deeper--shit he was close but he needed her where he was for the mate-bond to hold.

Moving one of his hands from her hips, he used his thumb to stroke the nub he had originally discovered in his venture of fingering her. Her breath caught and she cried out. She writhed beneath him as he felt her contract around him. 

Resting his forehead against her as he continued his ministrations, his hair fell and curtained around them as they were trapped in their own sweaty, hot, panting world. He honestly thought about skipping dinner after all. He would never get enough of this gorgeous woman wrapped around him. 

“Kagome, I--I’m gonna mark you.”

“O-Okay,” she ground out with another cry along with another squeeze to his deeply submerged cock.

He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and licked as she began to cry out his name.

“Come for me, Kagome,” he said steadier than how he felt. He was nervous, excited, crazed, everything was swirling around in a timeless blurr. When she began to spasm around him, screaming out her orgasm, he couldn’t hold back his to even save his own life. Right before it was ripped from his body, he bit down on her neck and allowed his youki to flow through her. He hadn’t expected her own reiki to react by flowing back through him.

Coming down from their mutual bliss, their high from release, he raised his head up from her shoulder and gazed into her eyes. 

“I love you, Kagome.”

“I love you too, Inuyasha,” she whispered leaning up to kiss him again. 

There was a surge of reiki beneath him--coming from Kagome. But it oddly didn’t burn. It seemed to have startled her too because initially, she tried to shove him off of her. He looked down at her hip and saw a bright light that blinded him before it formed into a fucking person. 

Now he’d seen everything. Of course, they would be fucking naked, just enjoying the bliss of the afterglow from having sex and a fucking ghost would appear. He pulled out of her and sat up in front of her. Snarling.

His demonic blood hit him full force, without even a warning or blip to alert him before it took over. Kagome's hand grabbed his bicep quickly from behind as she pressed her body into his. 

“Wait--” she gasped.

“ **Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?!** ” He growled menacingly.

“Relax, half-demon. I am not here to harm you or my descendent,” the ghost waved her arm in placation. 

“‘Descendent?’ Are you… Lady Kikyo?” Kagome asked.

“I am. I’ve come to warn you,” she stated emotionlessly.

“ **After we mated? Your fucking timing sucks** ,” Inuyasha snarled.

“Yes, that is why I came,” she said.

“ **Too late now** ,” he grumbled. Of course, her ancestor would be a judgemental bitch.

“Lady Kikyo, I love Inuyasha. Even if you are here to warn us about mating, it’s already been done and I still have my reiki. Even if I didn’t, he is my mate--”

“No, I came to warn you of Naraku. Your mating only destroyed the things he wanted most. He will be rather angry.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome questioned, still securely pressed to Inuyasha’s back.

“By solidifying your mateship, the jewel has been purified. The act made from pure love was too much for the jewel to take--it is no longer of this world. For that, I am indebted to you.”

“You mean--”

“ **Fucking made the jewel pure?** ” Kagome smacked him. Likely for how he had phrased their mating. To be fair he was in demon form--fucking was what it was called. His human half could call it love-making. Same fucking thing.

“Yes; I did not mean to intrude on your post-coital bliss but, we must speak before my spirit is gone. There was a remnant of it imprisoned by the jewel. It was taken to serve as a warning to whoever purified the jewel.”

“Why?” Kagome asked.

“Naraku was once my betrothed, Onigumo. However, he fell prey to the jewel’s darkness, and soon, the demons descended and ripped his body and soul apart. He ceased to exist and became what you know now as Naraku. He is the one who slew me, hoping I, too, would fall and use the jewel for my deepest desires. However, I took the jewel with me to the netherworld knowing it should be destroyed. 

“Then it was born again in you, Kagome. For that, I am sorry. But you were able to purify it, unlike so many before you failed to do. You found the answer no one else could come up with.”

“Love?” Kagome curiously said.

“Indeed. Your love for the hanyou is what ultimately purified the jewel. The selfless love you had for him made the jewel unable to maintain its form. But now that the jewel is gone, Naraku will be even more enraged. The fact you have been claimed by this half-demon may even send him over the edge. This is the warning I give to you; Naraku will not stop until he has exactly what he desires. Even if that means he has to start over.”

“ **Start over? What the fuck does that mean?** ”

“You will soon find out,” Kikyo said as she slowly began to disappear.

“Wait!! Inuyasha and I won’t be around long enough to finish what you started! OR what we started! Whatever! How--”

“Do not be foolish. You allowed another’s prejudices to cloud your mind. Your mate bond with Inuyasha has, in fact, saved your life. His youki has refilled your life energy and the reiki that you lost when the jewel was purified. 

“It is still your destiny to destroy Naraku. But it was never your destiny alone, Kagome. Good luck,” Kikyo finished as she disintegrated from sight.

Inuyasha’s blood receded with Kikyo’s presence gone and he turned to face Kagome who was staring at him in shock. Tears pooled at her eyes and all he could do was grab her face, smashing his lips to hers. She frantically returned the pressure and moaned into his mouth. 

When he withdrew, they were both breathless. She giggled with unbounded happiness. Inuyasha wiped her tears away with his thumbs and couldn’t help but return her smile with all the love he felt for her.

“Told ya,” he smirked. She batted his chest and made him chuckle. He took her face and lightly pressed his lips to her when they heard a frantic knock at the door.

“Lady Kagome?? Lord Inuyasha?? Are you both alright???” Rin’s voice called.

“Go in! We must check on her!” They overheard the monk saying.

“This one advises against entering,” Sesshomaru said evenly.

Kagome blushed the brightest he had ever seen and he tossed her the first thing he could find to coverup with--which was his kosode but fuck it--something was better than nothing at that point! He threw on his hakama in haste hearing the slayer demand to enter to make sure neither of them were injured in the surge of demonic aura and reiki.

The door finally burst open. The slayer and monk lead the way followed by the sheepish Rin and exasperated Sesshomaru. Kagome sat behind Inuyasha again, grabbing his bare arm making sure he felt her reiki flow to him to calm him. It oddly worked in settling his raging blood that demanded he slaughter the humans for seeing Kagome in such an intimate position. Wrapped up in his clothes, flushed from their activities, mark fresh from their binding, hair wild from lust, her scent still hot, spicy, and mixed with his own. 

Not that they could smell that--but his asshole brother could. It made him growl.

“Lady Kagome--we sensed a large amount of reiki; are you alright? Lord Inuyasha, are you??” The monk began.

Kagome kept hold of his arm as if sensing he was about to tear the monk's arms off and use them to beat him. “Y-Yes we’re fine,” she mumbled into his back. Oh fuck. He needed them to leave so he could take her again. Her full breasts so intimately rubbing against him, her hot breath swaying his hair and brushing against his neck. Fuck. She was so fucking desirable without even trying.

Rin stepped out from beside Sesshomaru and gasped then rushed to Kagome’s side. Inuyasha snarled a warning and she whacked him. Rin. Rin hit him?! What the fuck?!? 

“Shush you! Oh my goodness!” She exclaimed, turning to Kagome and slightly touching the area he marked. “You did it!!! You mated!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!!” 

“Rin,” Sesshomaru tried.

“We truly are sisters now!! How exciting!!! You probably want a bath before dinner, do you not?? Why don’t you come with me!!” Rin more or less ordered as she grabbed her yukata that was sprawled on the ground and held it in front of Kagome so no one else could see her get dressed.

“What the fuck--no--Rin--” Inuyasha started. Then she whacked him again. WHAT THE FUCK!?!? Why did she keep doing _that_ and why was his fucking inner demonic jackass self taking it?!?

**Alpha male’s whelped mate. We aren’t looking for a challenge. We have a mate to consider. Allow the woman to bathe her that way we can reinstate our scent and mark later. When we won’t be interrupted. When we can take her over and over and over--**

Fucking hell.

**We respect the chain of command, hanyou. Calm your hormones.**

“Now, now, respect your lady. She needs a girl talk and a bath. She hasn’t had a proper one in a long time and I’m sure she would love a woman’s touch, Lord Inuyasha. Stay and chat with my lord husband.” Rin helped a frazzled, still heavily blushing, confused Kagome and led her out of the room.

“Inu--” Kagome started.

“Stay,” Sesshomaru ordered the moment Inuyasha began to rise. “Slayer. Accompany them.”

“Excuse me?!” The slayer bellowed.

“Now Sango, maybe they would uhm… like to get to know you better. It seems our goals for vengeance have aligned,” the monk tried to soothe. 

“Fine…” she glared at her husband then shot a deadly glare to Inuyasha. He only thought the response he wanted to say; he didn’t want to set her off further while she was going to be with his mate by saying his derogatory thoughts aloud. 

Once she was gone, Inuyasha turned back to his brother, “Whaddya want? Obviously you wanted our mates gone.”

“We received something at the gates,” Sesshomaru informed.

“What do you mean you got something? From who?”

“We believe it was from Naraku… We wanted to share this with you before we shared it with Lady Kagome. It is--unpleasant,” the monk added, obviously off-put by whatever it was they got.

“Well what is it?” Inuyasha demanded.

“It belonged to your Miko,” Sesshomaru grimaced. He grimaced. That bastard didn’t give a shit about anyone or anything--well besides Rin. What in the fuck did Naraku have that could disturb Sesshomaru? Stoic Inu-no-Taisho, Lord of the fucking West?

Inuyasha began to get nervous. Edgy. His youki automatically went to seek Kagome’s presence out. Low and behold it found her and her reiki stroked back comfortingly. She was safe. Rin had her. Why was that so comforting?

“Sesshomaru… just fucking tell me. My instincts are all over the fucking place right now,” Inuyasha finally relented to his brother.

“As they should be. You just mated with your priestess. If your youki wasn’t melding with hers, it would be an issue,” he commented as he pulled something from his sleeve and extended it to him.

Inuyasha took it and was assailed with not only Kagome’s scent but Naraku’s. It had another scent on it as well but he hadn’t smelled that person before. He looked down into his hand and saw what looked like a ring… with her hair entwined with it. What in the seven hells--

It was a western tradition to exchange rings when someone became betrothed. Was it possible this was that Hojo-person’s ring? How did Naraku come to have it? He gazed back at Sesshomaru who didn’t look pleased by the development. 

“What?! What aren’t you telling me?!”

“It was attached to a finger, Lord Inuyasha,” Miroku conceded. 

“A finger?? Whos?!”

“I assume the male of which you scented on the ring. Did you know your mate was betrothed?” The monk watched Inuyasha’s face for a sign of anger, remorse, or whatever. It pissed Inuyasha off further.

“Of course I did. She told me when we were stuck in that shelter we found after we met.”

“Yet you still pursued her??” The monk inquired curiously.

“She was the one who told me she wanted nothing to do with the marriage. Even if she hadn’t run, she said she wouldn’t have gone through with it,” Inuyasha sneered at the monk.

“My little brother would not mate with a woman who was spoken for unless she had been forced into the said arrangement. Your insinuations must stop if you wish to remain here and find your vengeance for those you have lost.”

“My apologies. As I have admonished before, this is an odd situation for me in general. A Miko the mate of a demon, who happened to be the reincarnation of the legendary Kikyo and holds the Sacred Jewel in her body, who we originally thought was mated to the demon who killed our friends and family, and now who happened to be betrothed to another man in her village. Lady Kagome just keeps proving to be a very special woman.”

“Speaking of my mate, she still has her reiki.”

“Unsurprising as she is the keeper of the Shikon no Tama,” Sesshomaru expressed.

“Yea… about that,” Inuyasha started. “When I marked her--the jewel uh--vanished. Purified or whatever.”

“A thousand pardons, Lord Inuyasha. But do you mean to say that--when you and the Lady Kagome were-- intimate, you purified the jewel?”

“Yeah, pervert. And her ancestor, Kikyo came out and had a nice little chat with us. Which was why you sensed the large amount of youki from me and the spiritual power from her. She told us about Naraku. What he actually wanted. Then gave us some half-ass weird ominous warning about him still trying to get what he wants even if he had to start over--now that we covered that, why the fuck is my mate’s hair wrapped around her ring??”

“We believe it was cursed. Especially with the finger that was attached. I have locked the uh--appendage away for now. Lady Kagome’s power may be able to ward off the evil that we sensed with it.”

“The ring is fine though?” Inuyasha demanded. 

“We do not sense jyaki from it. So it is. For now,” Sesshomaru spoke.

Damnit all! Of course, the bastard would still be at large! Ruining the time that Inuyasha should be exploring his new mate’s body, solidifying their bond, rutting her over and over, making her glands literally drip of his scent--

"This conversation should be continued with your new mate, Inuyasha. We should see if she is able to detect anything from the object. I have also invited another guest to enlighten us on these recent developments. He should be here by dinner time. "

"I agree with Lord Sesshomaru," the monk added. "Lady Kagome should be informed of the newest situation."

"Maybe I missed something, but why are you trying to be all 'buddy buddy' now?"

"It will be discussed at dinner which should be ready shortly, little brother. Get dressed and head down to the dining hall," Sesshomaru lamented as he left his chambers.

Before Miroku could bow Inuyasha grabbed him by the robes and hauled him in front of him. He let his aura flood him just so he knew how powerful he actually was. 

"Look here monk; that asshole may say we should wait ‘til dinner but I want answers. Now."

"Lord Inuyasha, we never meant any harm to begin with. As I have said, this is a peculiar situation--"

"Can it. Why did you change your mind? Why are you willing to stick around with Kagome and I? You and your bitch didn't seem keen on the idea the moment you laid eyes on her."

"We all make mistakes, Lord Inuyasha. We learned quite a bit more after you and Lady Kagome engaged in--"

"Shut the fuck up. You're such a bozzo."

"My apologies. Old habits die hard. However, we did learn from scrolls about mating, a little more about Naraku’s whereabouts, and also about another Lord who has been having trouble with him.”

Oh for fuck’s sake--

“Lemme guess; Koga?"

"Yes. He was more than eager to join us at the castle knowing Kagome had come here for refuge."

"My asshole brother say anything else to him about why she was here?"

"I don't believe so; just that she was under his protection. I think he was going to leave it to you and your mate to inform him on bond.”

“Good.” Not that he thought it’d be disrespectful of Sesshomaru to tell the wolf of his and Kagome’s now marked mateship, but he knew Kagome was friends with the fleabag. She would likely want to be the one who shared the news with him.

Walking over to the chest, he pulled out another clean kosode and redressed himself. He turned and saw Miroku still standing there waiting for him.

“What do you want?”

“Lord Inuyasha, I do wish to extend my deepest apologies for upsetting you and your mate. We hold no grudges against her. While we know it was truly not her who attacked our friends and family, her face still does strike a raw emotion for my wife and I.”

“How long ago was the attack on your people?” 

“Just over a month. From Lady Kagome’s tale, he likely had her for a couple of weeks between when we saw her to when you two met. Did anything happen between them?”

“Even if anything _did_ happen, it’d be none of your business.”

“Of course not. It is apparent Lady Kagome does not wish to associate with him. She seemed uncomfortable at the mention of his name entirely.”

“She’s not the most forthcoming person in general.”

“As most priests, priestesses, and monks are. When things come from a higher power, we tend to try and control the situation as much as possible.”

“Huh. I’ll keep that in mind. Explains why you failed to mention her lifespan was shorted.”

“Again, I am truly sorry--”

“It’s fine. It’s fixed now.”

“Your bond truly does astound me, Lord Inuyasha. I wish you and your mate many years of happiness.”

If Inuyasha had anything to say about it, they would. Centuries even. He would always make sure Kagome was taken care of. Physically. Emotionally. And intimately. Kagome was his life now. He would be damned if he let anyone or anything get between their happiness. As he and monk made their way to the dining room, the tension between them slowly lifted. But a new realization hit him; he knew they would still have some battles to overcome. Naraku. Her family… if they were still alive. Where they would go. What they would do. 

All he knew was that he would always ensure she and himself had a shelter. A home. A place to call their own they could fill with their love that was deemed so pure, it purified the jewel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER KOGA NEXT FIC!!!!!!! :D
> 
> Also what could have been done to Hojo? The Ring? Who knows! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome feel the draw of the mate-bond. Miroku and Kagome fall under a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THERE BE SMOOOOOOOOOOOTS

Kagome honestly wasn’t sure exactly what she was more embarrassed about. The fact everyone basically saw her naked, the odd phenomenon of her ancestor appearing after Inuyasha had just finished pumping her full of his seed, or the mortifying need that arose in her to rejoin with him again after Kikyo disappeared.

She honestly wasn’t sure. The whole situation was not what she expected her first time to be like.

Really, she never had _thought_ about it in general until they were liplocked and grinding against each other, losing themselves to the burning connection between them; but, if she had before their heated kiss, she never would have placed Kikyo’s ghost, the demon slayer who couldn’t seem to stomach the sight of her, a monk, and her now brother and sister-in-law all in the same room as her, _andddddd_ then being pulled out to take a bath rather than allowing her and her mate to bask in the afterglow.

Yea no, definitely not what she dreamed about. If anything she would have been willing, no, _needing_ to mate again with him; afterall she had been so relieved to hear she hadn’t sentenced him to death and that the jewel was also gone. They were so happy; he was smug and she, thankful. 

The way their bodies just molded together, the tender loving touches he gave her, the intimate kisses, his hot breath in her ear, down her neck, his flaming tongue skimming over her breasts and between her folds, the strong muscles her hands grasped on his back, arms, chest...

She was hot. Burning. Would it be rude if she turned around and made her way back to his room??

Not knowing it possible she became even more uncomfortable when they entered the bathroom; it was literally a GIANT room full of hot springs. Where were they? Honestly she hadn’t seen the outside of the castle; she had only seen his room, the hallway, the study, and now the bathing room. Well, she did see outside to the gated-off porch from Inuyasha’s room. Not that she had been outside yet. But she had never been around this much--extravagance. 

As the village priestess, she lived very humbly. A small hut with her family, enough to eat and drink but… trips to the hot springs were never on the schedule. She was lucky if her cleansing spiritual baths in the lake and adjoining waterfall were warmed by the sun. But this-- **Gods**.

Kagome knew Inuyasha’s brother was the Lord of the Western Lands. In reality she'd never been far from the north where Koga’s tribe was and they were far from flashy. She usually only went to the nearby villages if someone needed a blessing or help with a rogue demon.

That direction of thought made her begin to worry; how were they doing? Were they okay? Did Naraku leave them alone and just follow her? Did he go back to her village? Did he trick the villagers to hate her further? What about her family--

“Lady Kagome?” Rin asked and she helped her into the water. Kagome hadn’t even registered Rin had stripped her and had stepped into the bath herself. 

“Huh?” She slightly jumped from startlement having been so lost in thought. “Oh, I-I’m sorry, my lady.” 

Rin helped her ease down, shaking her head with a soft smile, “Just sister or Rin, will do. You are officially family now.” With the annunciation, Rin stroked the mating mark Inuyasha had left upon her shoulder. Shivering, even though she was far from cold in two ways, she smiled at the evidence of her and Inuyasha binding their souls together.

As Kagome sank down into the water, she hissed from the contact on her sex. She hadn’t realized she was so sore. Or raw may have been the better choice of words. Maybe it was a blessing Rin took her away for a bath. She probably was more experienced in that area; well, she had to be since she was pregnant.

She heard the shoji door pop open when she was fully seated in the water. Rin turned her head towards the entrance as well. Kagome saw the woman demon slayer enter in just a yukata looking bashful and slightly uncomfortable.

“I was asked to join you,” she mumbled with a blush upon her face.

It wasn’t in Kagome’s nature to hold grudges. She smiled softly and nodded to the woman, “Come join us then. We don’t mind--right, Sister?”

Rin eagerly nodded and the slayer dropped the yukata and stepped in the water. She tied up her hair and then turned away from them looking for a place to rest--away from them. Which was okay; Kagome didn’t want to force a friendship on her. It was when her back was turned Kagome saw a giant scar that stretched up and down her back. She couldn’t hold in the gasp that escaped her mouth and caught the slayer’s attention.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Kagome quickly apologized.

“It’s alright. It happened long ago on a job.”

“It marks you as a warrior though; you should wear it proudly,” Rin offered.

“Hm,” the slayer hummed.

“Uhm… Sango was it?” The slayer in turn nodded. “I am sorry for what happened to your village. I am slightly responsible for Naraku attacking your village.”

“I… I am also sorry. I allowed my emotions to get the best of me. I didn’t allow myself to rationally process what had actually occurred. You do not owe me any form of apology, Lady Priestess.”

“Kagome,” she corrected.

“Kagome, then. I do truly apologize for my emotional behavior earlier.”

“There isn’t anything to forgive. It was just a misunderstanding.”

Sango smiled at her and nodded as she relaxed into the water. Rin rose and scooted around to sit behind Kagome. She felt Rin brushing through her locks. Turning, she saw Rin using some really creamy soaps. She didn’t smell a scent coming from them--likely because her sister’s mate also had a very sensitive nose. 

In their time in the hut, she learned things he liked and didn’t like; spicy food in particular was not something he enjoyed. At all. Not that he even let her pick the designated herbs to even let her make a batch for themselves.

Blushing at the memory of how he would carry her into the woods, holding her close and so carefully so he would jostle her when he leapt from tree to tree… It was clear now he was subtly pressing his nose to her hair, letting his hands cup her body--she was just as subtle as she had pressed her nose into his haori--

She felt a brush of his youki against hers startling her from her ever wandering thoughts. His concern made her smile as she stroked her reiki back comfortingly. Idly, she began to wonder what they were talking about.

“Sango?” Kagome began. “Why were you asked to join us? Not that I--or rather we-- mind, just--curious, is all.”

“There is no reason for you to be nervous around me, Kagome. I think they wanted to discuss with Lord Inuyasha something that was delivered at the castle gates.”

“But why without you?” Kagome questioned.

“My lord likely wanted it discussed with the lord monk and your mate to see how to proceed,” Rin offered and as she rinsed through Kagome’s hair.

“What do you mean? Why just them?”

“Miroku sealed the evil that he could sense from the… object. They also wanted to see if Inuyasha recognized what it was,” Sango hesitated.

“‘Object’?” Kagome pried.

“Hmmm…” Rin hummed. “My lord has taken you as his own charge-- because you are family. He likely wanted to discuss with your mate just his thoughts before we eat dinner.”

“But why wouldn’t they let us join??”

“Likely Lord Sesshomaru wanted Lady Sango to join us just in case something disturbing were to occur. Not that I do not think you are unable to handle yourself, sister but….”

“The object was cursed… for me wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Sango answered simply.

Kagome began to worry. Obviously it was Naraku at work. It was his way of sending a message; but to what end? And why? How did he know where she was? Could he sense her? Is that how he found her? But why didn’t she ever sense him?? There had to be more to it than just that…

Whatever she was feeling before she had entered the water dried up--her mind went from sex to panic. She figured Rin and Sango also felt her nervousness but didn’t mention anything of it. Instead Rin asked how Sango and Miroku had met.

“We had met a couple times on some jobs that required a spiritualist and a slayer. Originally I was angered and disgusted by his… persistence. I hadn’t been brought up like a normal woman and the tactics of men letting a woman know they were interested wasn’t something I was used to. 

“I also wasn’t overly fond of him paying attention to other girls after he had just proposed to me so I brushed off his advances. Obviously he had plenty of other women who would bear his children.

“But he would stop paying attention to the other women and would follow us back to our village. He kept trying to pursue me, even when I would smack him after getting a little too familiar with his touches and tell him it was never going to happen.

“Soon enough I realized he actually was serious when we would repeat visit the villages or even meet elsewhere and the women asked why he never came back… Apparently he was just a giant flirt. The fact he continuously only asked me for my hand weirded me out. I couldn’t wrap my head around it! I even confronted him about it--demanding to know what was going on in his perverted and twisted head! He, of course, laughed and said that I was worth the work. He honestly wanted to be with me and no one else.

“It wasn’t until we were exorcising a bear demon that it became truly apparent to me. When he leapt in front of the demon and took a hit for me I realized how serious he was. He almost lost his life for the sake of mine and his actions forced me to be honest about my own feelings regarding him. Despite the way I had continuously brushed his advances aside, no one had made me feel the way he did, like I was special and someone to be treasured. He also was never intimidated or threatened by my strength, unlike most other men I had come across. It wasn’t a feeling I was used to and secretly I liked it. All the time I had spent with him...I had grown so attached to his presence by my side and developed a deep affection for him. So I remained behind with him when my family left and… well, when he asked me again to bear his children I said yes.

“He actually became a changed man after that. Somehow he convinced the elders at the temple to allow him to move into our village, talked my father into allowing him to be housed with us until we could have our own hut built. 

“We were married within a month and have been happy ever since.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Kagome said happily. “He sounds like he realized what he found in you was real.”

“I suppose so. We’ve been together for two springs now.”

“How romantic,” Rin hummed as she rinsed through Kagome’s hair.

“What about you, Lady Rin? How did you and Lord Sesshomaru meet?” Sango asked as she rested her elbows on her knees.

Kagome was actually quite curious on how they had met. Inuyasha hadn’t known when she asked--or didn’t care to tell. Back when they were stranded in the hut when she was injured and healing, they had talked about his brother and now sister-in-law. But when she had asked, he seemed uninterested. Or rather hurt. He seemed like he had been doing better with the whole situation now. Hopefully.

They were only able to briefly talk about his feelings before they--

And there went her heated desires stirring within her belly once again. Blushing, she tried to hide her obvious line of thinking but only heard Rin giggle in response. 

“Oh, you poor thing. The mating mark is calling, isn’t it?” Rin teased.

“Wait--what--??” Kagome started.

“Ahhhh, I’ve heard of that. As demon slayers, we had to learn about demon nature and mating was a huge lesson. It’s when a demon takes a mate they often end up… indisposed for some time.”

“Yes it is due to their inner instincts. They have to make the bond so--perfect and indestructible that they often will lock their mate away for days to make sure the bond is secure and established so that no other demon can threaten it or try to destroy it,” Rin sighed… Ok. Kagome was officially turned off again knowing she was talking from personal experience.

“D-Days??” Kagome stuttered.

“Sometimes even a month,” Sango replied. “It depends on how well they were bonded before the biting mark was placed.”

“O-Oh g-goodness,” Kagome flushed from the idea of being locked in his room for a month only doing t-that.

“Lord Inuyasha and you likely will not have to do that for days. The fact he allowed me to take you away to bathe and that he didn’t attack us upon entering your chambers was a good sign,” Rin soothed as she began to braid Kagome’s hair.

“B-but--”

“Oh, yes, you will likely end mating _a lot_ in the next couple days,” Rin agreed with her worries. “That is why I wanted to make sure you bathed and were cleaned properly. Especially since it was probably quite some time since you last had a proper bath. But I also figure you were likely sore, and a nice warm cleanse would do the trick.”

Kagome nodded as she blushed, “It was a good idea. I do appreciate it. N-not that I didn’t want to--I mean--”

“It’s alright, Sister. Relax. This is a safe place. Right, Lady Sango?”

“Of course. After two years of marriage, not much can make me blush at this point.”

“Do you and Lord Miroku have children?” Kagome asked.

“Yes; we have twin girls back at home with my younger brother.”

“Are you planning on having anymore?” Rin winked.

“Yes; but we are waiting until after this whole Naraku mess has been taken care of. We are already worried about the possible dangers now being away from home.”

“My lord has ensured that his protection is visible at your village while you are away,” Rin said softly. “I understand your worries, but because you are helping us, you and your village have been taken under his charge as well. We appreciate all you have done for us so far and hope we can rely on your strength in the coming turmoil.”

“Rin... Why did you mate with Lord Sesshomaru? You never answered. I-if I’m prying--please, tell me and I’ll--”

“Oh no, I’m sorry! Hahahahaha, no; I meant to answer but I noticed your hazy expression and it reminded me of myself a couple years ago.”

“How old are you, Lady Rin?” Sango asked.

“Uhmmm…about twenty-two. Almost twenty-three. Sesshomaru found me when I was just over nineteen. My village had been attacked by bandits. I lost most of my family… friends… 

“But Lord Sesshomaru saved me and the other women right before we were--well--”

“No need to elaborate,” Sango offered.

“The other women were terrified of him--but I was just so entranced. He was so handsome and stunning. While he had a cold face and seemed emotionless, I could still sense the worry coming from him in waves. I could see he cared because he had helped us when he didn’t have to. Afterall, he was the ruler of the West to demons. Yes, he allowed humans to reside in his lands, but he was known to not get involved in human affairs.

“Even now, I’m not certain as to why he had been in the area. But, I stood unsteadily and… he caught me as my legs gave out. Without a word, he pulled out a spare kimono from the armor he wore and wrapped my bare body in it and flew us home.

“He had the healers see me and he had refused to leave. Whatever I had been feeling for him, he had obviously felt it too. He offered to take me back to my village, but also said if I wanted to I could remain here.

“And… well… It wasn’t too long after that we mated. I made him make amends, or at least try to mend things with Lord Inuyasha. It wasn’t his fault he was born from their father and Inuyasha’s mortal mother.

“Because Lord Sesshomaru was born from an… heir mating rather than an actual mate-bond, he felt mates were non-existent. When Inuyasha was born, it deeply hurt Lord Sesshomaru. He felt he was being replaced with a son he actually wanted rather than needed. He felt he could only serve his father but not as a son would--but as an ally.

“But after meeting me, I believe he finally came to understand his father. And he regretted how he treated his younger brother.”

It really dawned on Kagome how much Rin must have changed Sesshomaru after the way Inuyasha had described him. Uncaring. Distant. Cold. 

With Rin’s love and understanding, he was able to outgrow his original disdain for Inuyasha and was finally about to move on.

Rin helped her rise out of the bath. Sango followed suit and they all dried off. Pulling open the door to the changing room, Rin reached in and selected three new robes; colorful, bright yukatas. Kagome was awed by the fancy silk material covered with intricate patterns. They were so regal, so elegant, and only served to reinforce the sheer opulence of the estate Rin shared with Sesshomaru. Sango seemed just as touched by the gesture but was waved off by Rin.

Rin was literally the exact opposite of those things. She just seemed so much warmer. Like she could radiate a room with her smile alone. For a Lady, a woman in power, she did tasks that were so beneath her. She washed her hair and even rubbed her shoulders. Explained things she hadn’t needed to. Coming from a simpler way of life, and coming so close to having that life ended, must have given her a better appreciation of everything she had gained since meeting Sesshomaru.

Kagome dressed herself in a dark purple yukata with orange and green swirls, Sango was given one that was mainly pink with hues of purple and yellow, and Rin wore one of royal blue with red and white swirls. Kagome thought it oddly resembled Sesshomaru’s haori and hakama set, only rather than the base being white, hers was blue and the swirls of white were all over the kimono but the red matched where his designs had set.

“Comfortable?” Rin inquired.

“Yes, thank you La--I mean Sister,” Kagome said with a bow.

“Yes, thank you Lady Rin,” Sango offered a bow as well.

“Please--you are our guests. I’m sure dinner must be ready. Your mate is surely ready and waiting for you,” Rin said with a wink. Kagome blushed completely scarlet. 

Rin led the way to the dining hall and they were greeted with only a few demonic servants. Kagome saw only three but they held food trays in each of their hands. Maybe Sesshomaru didn’t like to have that many people on hand? Inuyasha had also mentioned to her his disdain for humans…

Was it possible that his staff had decreased when he took a human mate? Or was he just… more private in general?

Kagome finally took a survey of the room and noticed the men were sitting, waiting for them. Miroku sat across from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sat directly to Sesshomaru’s left side on the other side of the table. It was then she saw how intensely his golden eyes were raking over her body.

Oh God. She forgot how much she wanted him. How much she was craving him. She squirmed a little bit under his intense gaze and pinched her thighs together as she took her lip in her mouth.

The sight before her only made her hotter when she saw him cock an eyebrow and then smirk. Oh Gods. She was screwed. Wait--no--she shouldn’t think that. She was a priestess for goodness sake; she could control herself and her needs. It wasn’t like she was thinking about how it would feel if he pinned her up against the wall again and drove his leg between her legs and-- WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?!

Sesshomaru clearing his throat was probably what really made her the most mortified. Of course if her mate could smell her excitement--he obviously could too.

Was there an option for her to opt out and jump from the window down to the gardens to dig her own grave from dying of embarrassment? No? Not an option? Well damn…

  
  
  


Inuyasha had walked from his room to the dining hall with the monk who was going on about what the women were doing and what a sight it likely was to behold. While his demonic half wanted to kill the bastard for even suggesting he would look upon his mate, he had to rationalise the monk was just talking. He seemed rather loyal to his human wife. Even so much so that he would try to show her kindness and defend her to a pack of demons. 

But the comment itself spun him into another realization; he had the crazy undying need to want to fuck his bitch again. And again. And again. And then probably one more time. 

Damn. He was just as bad as that pervert next to him. What was wrong with him? It hadn’t been that bad before they had mated… Not really. Yea, he wanted to rut her but he could control himself. He’d gone through puberty. Sure he’d wished he hadn’t tasted her body when he healed her, let alone see everything those dingy miko robes had hidden from his view...But--well _shit_. Now he couldn’t get his dick to calm the fuck down. 

Reminding himself of the situation at hand only helped slightly. The fact his thoughts kept going back to his bare breasted mate launching herself into his arms and kissing him senseless after the dead priestess disappeared was making him crazy. He just kept wondering what or where that would have headed if the others hadn’t interrupted.

He stepped into the dining room and his brother was already sitting at the kotatsu awaiting the others. Miroku took a spot across from his brother so Inuyasha did the proper thing and sat at his brother’s left hand side. The look Sesshomaru gave him softened his cock fully. Even though demons weren’t as embarrassed or uncomfortable by the smell of arousal like humans, it didn’t make Inuyasha feel any better that his brother knew where his thoughts lied.

Which was right between his mate’s thighs.

“It is normal to be thinking such thoughts. They will not subside until the bond is strengthened to the likings of your youkai.”

“Fuck. How long does that fucking take?”

“Depending on how strong your bond is already. The level of trust, love, conviction, and satiation will all play factors in the length of time.”

“Pardon, but what are you both--”

“None of your fucking business, monk,” Inuyasha interrupted. “Sesshomaru how long--uh, you know, nevermind.” It occurred to him he actually didn’t want to know how many times he fucked his sister-in-law until his body didn’t crave it like food in a famine.

“Our bond was fairly established before we mated.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” the pervert smirked.

“Say another word, and I will literally rip your mouth off your face.”

“No need to be embarrassed. I know in the demon world finding one’s mate is a full blessing! I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” Miroku apologized.

“His human half does not allow him to see past the discomfort of talking about mating.”

“Can we just not fucking talk??”

There was finally silence but then Rin, Sango and his mate entered the room. He caught her beautiful clear ocean blue eyes--

And he was a goner. Especially when he smelled her spicy hot cinnamon scent that burst from her. Fuck. She felt the effects too. And her eyes were heated and about to be glazed over with lust. He smirked at her and then the bastard had to clear his damn throat. 

Son of a bitch. Literally.

**Later we will take what is ours**.

_Please, for the love of any God, not fucking now._

**We desire our mate and she desires us. Isn’t that something to be happy about?**

_Yea yea. I ain’t complaining. I just don’t want to talk to your ass right now--I wanna stare at--_

“How was your bath, Sango?”

Goddamnit.

“It was very nice. Lady Rin is very hospitable.”

“D-Did you have a good bath, Kagome?” Why was he nervous?

When she knelt down beside him, he swore she was the sun and he couldn’t look away. She was bright, loving, literally radiating happiness and beauty. Her kind eyes shone like diamonds, “Yes. The palace is beautiful. Thank you for hosting us.”

“We are not hosting you,” Sesshomaru said coldly. 

“My lord is correct; this is your home now. If that is what you want,” Rin offered, placing a hand on Sesshomaru’s lap. 

“That is very kind of you,” Kagome bowed. Fuck. How was bowing so sexy? Was it because he was thinking about the last time she had done that and took his cock in her--

“Did you mention the object we received while you were cleansing?” Miroku asked Sango.

“Yes… but not in great detail,” Sango admitted. “I figured she would want to actually see it.”

“Yes, please. Wh-what was it? What did Naraku leave here?”

Sesshomaru then spoke, “He left a ring with your hair attached along with a finger. The monk has already sealed the finger, as we sensed the jyaki from it. We could not risk the potential of it affecting others.”

“A--A---A--” she was spiraling. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. The rumble that emerged from his chest was purely instinct. He couldn’t help but try to calm her body that instead of reeking from arousal now wept with unadulterated fear.

“Kagome, it’s ok, I’m right here.”

“W-Who’s--Who’s was it??”

“I don’t know…” Inuyasha admitted.

“Lady Kagome, I know this must be painful for you but please, until you know everything you must try to remain calm,” Miroku added.

“Lord Koga is on his way here with more information, sister. Please, it’s going to be okay. Lord Inuyasha won’t allow any harm to befall you.”

He could tell she wasn’t going off the rails but still was afraid. “Kagome?”

“Koga is coming? Why??”

“We knew you were from his territory and needed to learn more about what was going on,” Sango offered, trying not to offend his skittish mate. 

“He--he’s going to be so mad,” she sobbed into his chest. He forgot she mentioned she just left. Took off. No word or anything to protect everyone.

“Kagome--did Hojo give you a ring?”

She froze in her sobs, “Y-Yes… the ring Naraku sent was likely mine. I left it with my family.”

“You didn’t return it to him?” Inuyasha asked.

“No. I--It was late when I left. I didn’t have time to return it. My mother might have, though,” she whispered into his haori.

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and Inuyasha returned the gesture, thankful she wouldn’t have to repeat herself in the state she was in. Inuyasha looked to his brother again and noticed his attention had shifted. “Our guest has arrived.”

Rin rose beside him and walked to the dining hall door. Opening the door, she revealed the thick stench of wolf. Jaken entered first and shortly after a fox demon walked through with the wolf right behind him.

The wolf looked around the room and stalled when he laid eyes on Kagome. He seemed shocked to see her. Was it because she was in an intimate position with him? Or because she was with a half-breed?

“Ka-Kagome…” He stuttered.

“Kagome!!!!” The little fox cried, running before the wolf could grab him and launching himself across the table. 

Kagome had pulled away at the sound of the young fox’s cry and leaned forward away from Inuyasha to catch the fox in her arms, “Shippo!” 

She pulled him close to her chest and sank back into his hold and cried.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Shippo cried.

“I’m so sorry Shippo. I never meant to hurt anyone--I just wanted to protect you, the pack, the villagers, my family--”

“Don’t feed us that shit, Kagome. You know we could have protected you! You ran away! I looked for you for days!! But I couldn't leave my pregnant mate!” Koga snarled.

Inuyasha returned the favor and growled menacingly right back, “Back off, wolf.”

“And then you went and mated with _this_?? What the fuck were you thinking!! You were supposed to marry that human boy!”

“I didn’t love Hojo, let alone even _like_ him like that!” Kagome yelled back. That was his girl.

“Kagome--You’re better than this! You can’t be serious!!”

“Koga he’s my mate!!” She finally yelled, still holding the fox kit in her arms. He seemed completely oblivious in her arms, seeming to soak up her presence just as Inuyasha was.

The wolf lord stopped in his tracks. Rin stood behind him with Jaken in front of her as Sesshomaru had risen from his seated position. The tension could be cut with his sword.

“He’s--you--he’s your _what_?!!” Koga finally snapped back.

“I didn’t stutter, Koga!! He’s. My. Mate.”

“That’s not possible! He’s a half-breed!”

With that, Kagome was off his lap and she had dropped Shippo to the table as her power flared around her hotly as she said in a voice full of warning, “Koga.” 

“Lord Koga, you address my brother and his mate as beneath you. You will recognize you are in their home and mine. The western lands welcome you and want you present but you will refrain from insulting them here forward.”

“What the fuck?? Lord Sesshomaru, get a grip! You didn’t respect the mutt ‘til you found your human mate. Why the change? Expecting half-breed pups??”

Now, normally, Inuyasha would have been the one to attack first and ask questions later. He hadn’t expected Sesshomaru to have leapt over the table and grab Koga in a choke hold pressing him against the wall.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin cried as Jaken blocked her from stopping her mate.

“Oh fuck,” Koga chocked coughing. “She _is_ pupped, isn’t she??”

Sesshomaru glared and Inuyasha felt his demonic aura increase. It made his own youki rise and he felt himself changing.

“ **Brother. Let the wolf breathe** ,” Inuyasha ordered in inuyoukai.

“ **Beta will be silent**.”

“ **Alpha, my mate needs him**.”

“ **Both our mates have been insulted. That is unacceptable**.”

“ **Both mates will be in danger if we don’t allow the wolf to speak**.”

“ **He apologizes first.** ”

“ **As alpha commands,** ” Inuyasha conceded.

With their conversation ended their instincts calmed somewhat. Sesshomaru finally exhaled and glared at Koga. “You will apologize to my mate, my brother, and his mate or you will be asked to leave.”

“I didn’t mean to insult Kagome, let alone your mate. From what I was taught--”

“You were taught wrong,” Sesshomaru growled.

“I apologize, Lord Inuyasha. Kagome. Lady Rin,” Koga bit out. Sesshomaru released his neck and stepped to his upset mate who immediately clung to him. Then Sesshomaru did something so uncharacteristic he wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. As Inuyasha watched he stroked Rin’s face, softly and tenderly. The usual stone-cold face actually showed concern. What. The. Fuck. As if that day couldn’t have gotten any weirder.

“Keh. Don’t care. They’re just words,” Inuyasha said as he relaxed back into the pillows of the table. He watched as his mate stayed stiff and glowered at her friend.

“Kagome… Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not a child Koga. You can’t treat me as such.”

“Kagome; you know I love you. I always have and always will. Can you blame me for trying to protect you?? Can you blame me for getting upset and angry you just took off and now, here you are, mated to a half-demon that last I had heard held no name, no title, no home, no nothing?? Do you think that’s the kind of life I would have wanted for you??”

Inuyasha slightly tensed. She loved him. She mated with him. 

**The wolf is competition to our mate bond**.

_He’s mated… or so she said._

**Our bond is not completely solidified.**

_Wolves mate for life_.

**A demon is a demon. He can take more than one mate.**

_For the love of God--SHUT. UP._

**Solidify the mate bond!**

Kagome must've sensed his inner turmoil. Or maybe she heard him growling and whimpering as he had his eyes squeezed shut with his ears pressed down. Either way, she sank back onto his lap and stroked her fingers through his hair and then brought her hands to his cheeks.

“Hey… stay with me. It’s ok. Koga loves me and I love him--but not in that way. Not the way I love you,” she softly said as she licked his cheek. It took literally all he had not to fucking purr.

He found his face nuzzling her mark as she twisted her hands back into his hair and held him close.

Miroku clearing his throat followed by a grunt brought Inuyasha back to his senses. He locked eyes with the monk and saw the slayer had knocked him in the ribs. Good. Even though they got off on the wrong foot, he liked her. It seemed like she and Kagome had made amends in their bath.

“Uh--Inuyasha. For real, I’m sorry. I--I didn’t know. Or rather, I guess I didn’t see. I’m sure you know how special she is.”

Inuyasha looked at the wolf who had approached and was now standing where he was going to take his seat. Rin and Sesshomaru had made their way back to the table and were just sitting back down. The runt was sitting in Kagome's former spot studying Miroku. Koga was waiting for Inuyasha to accept his actual apology.

“I do… Thank you for lookin’ out for her,” Inuyasha conceded. Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly but fuck if it didn’t make his cock twitch. She must’ve felt it because before she shimmied her way off of his lap, she oh so very subtly ground her intimate bare heat against him. Oh fuck. He needed her. 

But her, now sitting beside him, with the fox kit on her lap and her hand on his thigh, made him have to have control; thankfully he was able to contain himself. Mostly. He intertwined their hands and listened closely to the wolf’s story.

“Since Kagome left, Naraku hadn’t been as active as he was before. He would still appear in the mountains as if checking to see if she came back. I tried tracking him but my mate birthed twin cubs. So I couldn’t leave her. Them. I sent a couple of my men, and they were unable to pin him down.

“About after a couple weeks he completely disappeared. It wasn’t until about a month ago we noticed he popped back up.

“At first, we thought it was you, Kagome… but you never came to see us. We realized her scent was off and the fact she wouldn’t recognize or play with Shippo--it became pretty apparent it wasn’t her. We warned her family when we noticed she was gone from sight. They also noticed her acting strangely. We were able to take them to our caves but…”

“But?” Kagome asked.

“But… when we returned, your village was… gone,” Koga finished.

“Gone??” Her voice hitched. He noticed her hand around the kit that was snuggled into her chest dropped limply.

“I tried Kagome. I did. Your mother, brother, and grandpa are safe. I know that’s not a lot but… it’s something.”

“What about… Hojo? His family?”

“Hojo left the village looking for you. We haven’t heard from him. But his family… they’re gone as well.”

Inuyasha looked at his mate and realized she had gone numb. He pulled her back into his lap and rumbled softly for her. She clutched his haori, with Shippo pressed between them, and shivered from the realization.

“Lady Kagome--you know this isn’t your fault, right?” Miroku asked.

“He is right, Kagome!” Sango agreed. “You know this is Naraku’s doing. He wants you to feel guilty! You can’t fall for his schemes.”

“The question is why,” Sesshomaru added.

“Sister please, don’t--”

“Where is the finger?” Kagome finally spoke.

“It’s--It’s locked away,” Miroku hesitated.

“I want to see it.”

“Kagome--not now--” Sango tried.

“A finger?” Koga asked.

“A finger with the ring that the human gave to my brother’s mate was delivered to our gates earlier today,” Sesshomaru informed.

“Wow… that bastard seems to have something planned,” Koga replied.

“I want to see it!” Kagome yelled.

“Kagome, we can look at it later. After you have eaten and rested. Have you forgotten everything that’s happened today?” Inuyasha asked. He looked directly into her eyes to make sure she was hearing him. Her soft and sad expression back was enough recognition. He nuzzled her cheek and her sigh was a relief to his ears.

Their dinner was finally set down in front of them and they ate with light conversation.

As they got up to leave, it was finally dusk. His brother decided they would continue this discussion in the morning; likely sensing Kagome’s drop in energy and Inuyasha’s heightened… needs.

He finally caught her alone as they exited the dining room. Shippo had been told by Koga he was to follow him back to his quarters where he would also be residing in for the night. After a small fight, Kagome soothed the young demon that she would see him in the morning but she needed some time alone with her new mate. Honestly, he was about to boop the brat because he was literally craving his mate. Dinner had been… interesting. He had been trying to control himself. The whole situation was super fucked up. This fucking baboon was sending weird ass messages threatening his mate and he couldn’t stop thinking about dragging her back into his room and fucking the shit out of her.

It was like he was replaying him mating her over and over--her body shuddering beneath his, her pants and moans that made his ears twitch, her gentle strokes along his body. 

What made it worse was he had to control himself around his brother. He could smell that shit. Along with the wolf. But Kagome’s scent was just so… intense.

The fact she had bathed off his scent mark had his inner demon in a tizzy. Along with how cozy and familiar the wolf was with his mate. Thankfully his inner self recognized the kit that sat on her lap throughout dinner was more of her child than competition. Which kind of made the kit his. Something they would need to discuss. 

**Our mate is sad and we need to comfort her.**

_Whatever. We don’t need to rut her to make her feel better._

**Don’t lie to yourself saying you don’t want to.**

_I do--but that’s besides the point. As half-human, I know she will need to talk._

**Don’t be a fool, hanyou. We both can smell her need. Her desire.**

“Kagome,” he breathed softly in her ear making her halt in her steps when they entered his--no; it was no longer just his room-- it was theirs.

“Inuyasha,” she replied breathily.

“Are you alright? I know that was a lot…” Fuck he could barely control himself. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms but he didn’t trust himself right then. He knew he’d take her. Whether she wanted it or not.

But she stepped into his space and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shit. He was strong. He wasn’t a pup. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his nose into her hair. 

She sighed and rubbed her face against his chest, “I don't know. I… I feel guilty. Angry. Sad… I just…”

“I know. I get it; we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We can do whatever you want.”

“Inuyasha,” she said softly.

“Yea?”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure about what?”

“What I want?” She asked leadingly.

“Are you… implying something there, wench?” He smirked feeling her hand shift from his back to his cock.

“Is it--wrong that I can’t stop thinking about this?” He could see she was blushing even though her face was buried within his haori.

“Fuck--if it is, I’m just as bad.”

“If I had wanted to just cuddle,” she started pulling her head from his shirt to look at him. Damn he could get lost in those beautiful blue. “Would you have been okay with that?”

“Of course--I would never force you to mate with me again, Kagome.”

“Even though you want to?”

“Why are you asking me this Kagome?”

“I just--I want to make sure you know you can ask me and tell me what you want too. This isn’t just about me and what I want and what I need,” she said as she shifted her hands to wrap around his neck.

“I know Kagome. But today--after all of that--your needs get to come first.”

“Hmmmm,” she hummed as she shifted onto her tip toes. Who was he to deny her? He leaned down and closed the distance as his hands grabbed her silk covered shoulder. 

Her lips were wet and full. He couldn’t get enough of them. Now. Ever. Fuck. He loved her. Even if they stayed right there, just like that. He would be fine. Any way shape or form she was touching him made him feel complete.

Her hands were busily tugging on his haori and he almost chuckled at her impatience. Her scent of spice snuck up on him. Maybe she had been hiding it after realizing they could smell it coming off of her. Was she embarrassed by it? That was a dumb question--she was human. A human priestess. But fuck--if it wasn’t hot to learn she had hidden that basic need and desire _alllllllll_ through dinner. Damn; he was already rock hard.

His haori and kosode were falling to their floor and her hands were back around his neck as she whimpered into his mouth and wrapped her silky legs around him in one subtle leap. His hands caught her thighs and held her easily to him as she hotly ravished his mouth.

He found it so odd that she was so drawn to his demonic features. Her tongue always found his sharp fangs when her tongue shoved its way through his lips. Her fingers traced the tips of his ears and she always pushed his demonic strength to hold her or move her. 

She gasped when she found herself pressed against the wall by him. He smirked and started to kiss down her jaw to his destination--her mark. Gods he needed to sink his fangs back into it. Taste her sweet blood that was now infused with his own youki. Confirm she was truly his. 

Her moan only egged him on as he breathed on the purple jagged mark that laid upon her shoulder. Fuck. Would it be terrible to skip foreplay? The way she was nudging herself closer to his mouth only told him she likely felt the hard pull too. His hands found the tie on her fancy yukata that Rin loaned her and within a second, she was bare. He shifted her to remove her dress from her arms so he could stroke those silky smooth ligaments lovingly, his face never leaving her mark as his bit around it--teasing it and her.

“Ugh, Inuyashaaaaaa,” she whined, grinding her wet core against his dick. Damn. Maybe she was just as desperate as he was.

“Yes, Ka-Go-Me?”

“Don’t--Don’t tease me, please,” she pleaded as her hand found its way down to his obi and began to pull it open.

“Impatient??” He nipped at her chin.

“You have no idea,” she exhaled when his hakama finally fell and she felt him against her sex.

“I don’t wanna rush this--you deserve more,” he growled as he ground his cock into her wet folds. Her hitching breath and whimper only made him want to pound into her harder.

“We have all night,” her sultry voice sounded in his ears. The subtle breath she exhaled made his ears go crazy and in turn, his dick. 

“Damn,” he ground out through his clenched teeth as he finally stopped fighting what they were both craving and seeking. 

He shifted her higher in his hold and angled her body so that he could enter her. She was fighting against his hold, likely because he had to put some distance between their top halves in order to get his tip right at her wet entrance.

Fuck. How was she that wet??

He slammed into her and felt her cringe. Dammit. He needed to get a fucking grip but he felt his youki rising and before he knew it, she was stroking his cheeks drawing his attention from not coming right after her tight walls contracted around him.

“You ok?” He barely managed to say.

“Yes, are you?? Your marks--”

“It happens sometimes when I have really intense feelings more instinct related--fuck why do you feel so good?” He admitted dipping his head to kiss and lave her neck.

“I could ask you the same question. You can move,” she sighed out as she rotated those sinful hips in his hands making her stroke around his deeply buried cock. Fucking hell.

He didn’t even bother to reply as he gripped her ass tightly and started thrusting hard and fast into her. He wasn’t the best mate but fuck, if she wasn’t responsive. It made him feel better for not totally prepping her even though she was hot and bothered. But he vowed he’d make up for his hastiness.

In more ways than one.

The other hand that wasn’t on her ass, holding her up so he could take her, started kneading her taut nipples, switching between each as her moans and cries escalated.

“Inu--Gods--Inuyashaaaaaaa!!!”

“Close, Koi?” He heard his own deep voice in his ears. Luckily she didn’t seem disturbed or if she was, she was too distracted to care.

“Y-Yes!” 

His head took over for his hand, sucking and nipping at her nipples. His tongue snaked out to soothe some of the harder bites he gave because his elongated fangs were harder to keep at bay. Not that she seemed to mind. If anything her fucking wails made it perfectly clear she liked that rougher treatment.

His hand dipped down to her wet folds and began stroking her excited nub roughly. If he wasn’t a demon, he wouldn’t have lasted as long as he did--not with her convulsing in his hold, screaming for the entire fucking castle to hear, her wet hot sex squeezing his.

Fuck. If she wasn’t the most enticing creature he had ever met. And she was all his. His fangs ended up in her mark as he came and she cried out again, her walls still vibrating around him, pulling his seed deep into her womb.

Coming down from their high, his youki receded and he ungracefully knelt, still inside of her and swung himself to lean against the wall he just fucked her against.

They were both still panting and trying to catch their breaths after such an intense release; the whole day had been building up to it. While it was fast and quick, he swore it was more powerful than the first.

“You good?” He finally asked.

“Mhm,” she replied tiredly.

“Glad it was just as good for you,” he chuckled into her hair. She hummed her approval and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Will it always be like that? I--I know Rin mentioned that after the bonding we would want to--” she cut herself off, flushing scarlet like his robe of the fire rat. He couldn’t help but laugh at her blushing after they just engaged in that passionate round against the wall.

Fuck she had clawed off his clothes so quickly too. With that thought he laughed harder.

“H-hey!” She tried but he couldn’t stop. He felt her squirm to dislodge them which had the opposite effect it should have; it had him harder than hell again. Clearly she felt him and gasped as she stopped moving.

“Sorry, but don’t do that unless you don’t want to finish talkin’,” he admitted hotly breathing into her ear which made her stiffer than his cock.

“I don’t like it when you laugh at me,” she said averting her eyes.

“I just think it’s kinda… funny that you get so flustered about talking ‘bout mating when you were the one ripping off my clothes. But yes, Sesshomaru mentioned that depending how strong our bond is will determine how much my youkai will demand the reinstatement of the bond.”

“Has your uhm, other self said anything?”

“Definitely didn’t like how friendly the wolf was with ya,” he informed her.

“Was…”

“Was what?”

“What about… Shippo?”

“The runt? He’s too young for me to feel threatened by… I did want to talk about him though too.”

“O-Oh?” She sounded scared. Why?

“I don’t mind the kit.” He made sure he didn’t use an insulting word towards the young demon. His intention was to make sure his mate knew he recognized their relationship and he wouldn’t be the one to step between it. It wasn’t often a fox youkai saw a human mortal--a priestess at that--as a mother figure. “I know he sees you as a mother. I’m not stopping or stepping between that. He… well…” Well fuck. They hadn’t really talked about where they were gonna live. Kids. None of that. Honestly they never even talked about having sex until it was kinda just… happening?

“Hey,” she soothed as she reached for his cheek to bring his face to hers. “I know we haven’t really talked about all the details and we kinda just… jumped into this. But I was serious when I told you how I felt. I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. I never thought I could--or that I would want to. I know this isn’t reversible--and I in no way shape or form wish that it was. I want to be stuck with you. I never want to know what it’s like to be without you.”

“Kagome…” He couldn’t stop himself as he dipped down to capture her lips in a chaste but also very intimate kiss. He needed her to know exactly what those words actually meant to him. Fuck. He loved her. More than the Gods loved their own children. He didn’t think it would ever be possible to care about someone or something so much that the fear of losing them could actually kill him and swallow him whole.

He wrapped his arms around her back and dipped her to lay on her back. She happily moaned her compliance as her hands shifted up to his ears. She was so weird. Going for something so inhuman.

Whatever. She admitted she loved him as a half-demon back in their ran-sack hut. Let her fucking love him.

He didn’t want to separate from her, but he did want to taste her. The idea she was still full of his seed and he could taste their mixed juices highly appealed to him. Would it be ok with her? 

Kissing down her body he withdrew from her, her protest made loud and clear, to be fair, he was also very disappointed by the missing contact but once he mouth claimed her dripping lips, he didn’t give a fuck about how hard and uncomfortable his cock was--she tasted like fucking paradise. 

Knowing she not only tasted of seeping hot arousal, but of him, that it was him who had filled her, it was him who pleasured and that it was him she only allowed to do this with--damn he was so fucking close to bursting and he wasn’t even in her.

Initially he hesitated until her hands were pressing the top of his head into her. He sped up his tongue movements and felt her tighten around his fingers that were dancing at her opening. Thankfully his youki was sated from their previous round and his claws were more controllable. He started to insert his fingers--one, then two, then finally three until she called out his name in a begging fashion. His mate was summoning him to help her to completion. Shit. She was so beautiful. He sucked down on her clit and used his tongue to swirl around it and pulled the most desperate cry from her as her walls crushed his fingers within her.

Hot damn. He could barely keep teasing her with his mouth. Pulling away slightly but allowing his fangs to slightly scrap her for a moment, he panted. It took all he had to not squirt all over the floor of his room. 

He needed to get a grip. Think un-mate like things. Not how she smelled. Not how she sounded. Not about her thick creamy silky thighs wrapped around his--NOT THAT--Koga. Sesshomaru. Naraku. Ok, that helped. Almost too much.

Slinking back up her body, adding kisses along the way, he was met with her lust filled eyes and he couldn’t help but smirk. He’d already brought her to release just what felt like moments before he devoured her and here she was, blissed out. He could get used to her like that.

“Inuyasha?” She asked as she reached for his face. He rose from nibbling her breast and nuzzled into the contact. “Can we… try something?”

“What is it?” He asked, confused.

“I--”She swallowed and he could tell she was trying so hard not to blush. Cute. “I--uh--I want you to take me the--uhm--the dog w-way,” she finally finished. Her lip ended up sucked in by her teeth and he chuckled thinking he was just about to claim it for himself.

“Are you sure? I know that it’ll please my inner self--but we can wait until you’re ready. More… seasoned,” he grinned wagging his eyebrows to hopefully lessen her embasement.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I want to try. I--this isn’t just about what I get out of it. I want to please you too.”

“Kagome…” Why was she so perfect? Kind? Caring? Giving?? “We don’t have to do anything you're uncomfortable with or if you think I’ll get something out of it.”

“Trust me--” she breathed as she sat up to kneel in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, her breasts rubbing against his bare chest. “I want this. I just--I wasn’t sure if you did.”

“Of course I do. I just--didn’t think as a human you would,” he finally admitted sheepishly. Her hands made their way through his silky tresses and to his ears, stroking them and bringing out his soothing rumble of happiness and safety.

“I’m not ashamed of being with you. A half inu-youkai. I love you for who you are; ears and all,” she soothed kisses him before pulling away and turning away from him. 

Then there she was; ass presented to him, her body held up by her hands and knees. He couldn’t even stop his youki even if he wanted to. His hands gripped her hips harshly. Her sigh and moan at the pressure only made him want to forget he needed to go slow but after the last time and hitch of breath even though that had been their second penetration, he knew he had to be gentle. Gentler anyway when they started. Once he entered her--she demanded he not be careful. She craved his demonic speed and strength. Something he was highly glad for.

He slowly dipped his cock between her folds to make sure it was slick enough to enter her without any additional resistance. Finally, he slowly drove into her, waiting for her if her breathing changed from her eager frustrated pants or if her voice wasn’t that of need but of pain. When he didn’t hear anything but a moan, he began to drive into her relentlessly. So much for slow.

But Kagome seemed to start to meet his thrusts as if conveying she needed more from him. He was only happy to make sure she was fucking sated as he was from this position that had him dying for more. One of his hands dropped down to her folds again knowing that enlarged excited nub was the key to getting her to release and the other kept a steady pace on her hips. With his youkai at the surface, he did what he knew best; he went directly for the mark and bit down.

Her cry thankfully was from her orgasm and not from pain. He originally was scared he was doing too much, and being too wild but her scent of arousal only kept spiking upward filling their entire room of something so… Kagome. Anyone that entered would immediately know she was his. His alone.

Throughout the night, they continued reinstating their mate bond between a couple hours of sleep. He never pushed her, never instigated anything because he knew humans needed their rest; but she proved resilient. She was just as hungry for him when she came back around and only encouraged him further to take her over and over again.

By morning… she was exhausted and fully satisfied, just as he was. Deeply asleep in his arms, she was wrapped around him. Like she was afraid he was going to disappear. That was far from true; if anyone disappeared, it would be her. Because she was a fucking dream. 

She was wrapped up in his haori to keep the cooler air from her but also if she were to have woken again with her vivacious appetite, something to which he wouldn’t have to worry about marring as it was self healing when he dug back into her body. His nose was pressed into her sweet smelling hair when he heard a small knock at the door and smelled Rin as the door opened so she could have a peek in. He wiggled his ears, letting her know he was awake but his mate was not. 

“Can the young Shippo enter?” She whispered just for him. He wiggled his ears again acknowledging and hopefully letting her know that it was alright with him. 

The kit came and stood by their heads. He stared at him with his wide green emerald eyes. 

“Did you want to snuggle with her or not?” He whispered harshly.

“You’ll… let me?” The young fox replied in awe.

“I’m not taking her away from you… I know she left and didn’t really explain why. She wasn’t looking to replace you or get rid of you though. She was just trying to keep you safe.”

“From the shapeshifter. Koga and Ayame told me… not a lot. But some. They didn’t let me try and find Kagome. But at least explained why…” He explained as he brushed the hair on Kagome’s head softly.

“Well come on.”

“But your… even Koga wouldn’t let me sneak away to sleep with her in the night.”

“Kagome said her villagers didn’t understand demons and their relations. Didn’t she save you?” Shippo nodded in response. “Koga was only trying to protect you then. I’m sure Kagome wanted you to be safe too, which is why she never asked you to come to the village with her and she placed you in Koga’s protection.”

“I guess that makes sense… Does she see me the way I see her?”

“Yea… I’m sure she does. We’ll talk more about living arrangements later. We started talking last night before--” When did demon children learn about mating? The runt obviously knew what it meant for them to be together. 

“I know about mating. Koga and Ayame are mates. I was there when they bonded--or rather before when Koga was still pursuing Kagome.”

“And they…” No. He didn’t need to ask. Kagome told him he was her first and only… not to mention how she never thought of anyone like that.

“Kagome only wanted to be friends with him. He wanted more but didn’t push her into anything. Then he met Ayame and he stopped his pursuits. He did confide in Ayame how he really did love Kagome, even if it wasn’t as intense as what he felt for Ayame. She was okay with it--Kagome didn’t threaten their relationship and even if she did, Koga was loyal to his mate.”

“Good to know… well, climb in. We had a long night. She’s probably gonna wanna rest.”

“That’s what Rin said. She said she’d be back by lunch to wake us,” Shippo informed as he slipped in between them and curled under her chin. She smiled in her sleep and hummed happily. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, knowing likely she actually would sleep until lunch. Trying to ease his mind of any other thoughts they could discuss after her restful sleep.

  
  
  


Kagome awoke feeling warm, satisfied, and loved. Opening her heavy eyes, she saw a very poofy tail in her face. She was a little confused at first, but then it dawned on her that Shippo snuck in with her and Inuyasha. Beginning to panic, she was startled when she heard Inuyasha’s purr. 

“It’s fine. I let him join us.”

“You’re--you’re really okay with this,” she said in awe.

“I’m not here to replace anyone in your life, Kagome. I’m your mate. I’m here to just add to your happiness. If this tyke makes you happy, why wouldn’t I be okay with him?”

“Koga… he didn’t like Shippo cuddling up to me if I ended up staying at the wolf dens overnight.”

“Because Koga wasn’t mated to you. An unmated woman with another unmated male would make him hesitant and angry. He would have likely seen Shippo as competition.”

“But you don’t? Why did he?”

“Koga hadn’t met his mate yet and so he let his more base instincts get in the way. To be fair, I don’t really like Koga around you even though he _is_ mated. But I respect your friendship with him because he is mated and you are mated to me. If you weren’t mine, I’d probably have more issues about the whole thing.”

“Talk about trust and stuff…”

“Yea; I do, you know.”

“What?”

“Trust you.”

“Are you sure? I--I’ve almost gotten you killed and I lied… I refused to open up to you…” She could feel her sadness and regret sneaking up on her when she felt his hand intertwine in her hair.

“Kagome… We’re bonded. I allowed you to see me at my most vulnerable. I’ve never…As a half-demon, hell even Koga if he felt strongly enough he could have gone against his instincts and mated with you. As a half-demon, I could have sought out other females. But I didn’t. I couldn’t trust anyone. Not like that. Not enough to share myself with someone.

“I know we got off to a rocky start, but from the moment you came clean, I planned on never letting you go.” He finished his confession brushing his hands down to her mark. For the first time, it didn’t make her feel heated and needy. If anything it just soothed her and made her feel cherished. 

“I trust you too Inuyasha. With everything I am…”

“Kagome… I know we’re already bonded in the demon way. But would you want to in the human way?”

“Wh-what are you asking me?” She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she really thought he was going to ask her---

“I’m asking if you’ll marry me, Kagome. I want to honor you.”

“Of course I’ll--what kind of--” Tears pooled at her eyes and she could tell she had disturbed Shippo when he began to stir. Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and moved him to be on top of her hip and he closed the distance between their lips. This was a just a completely chaste kiss. Full of promises and love. 

A soft knock at the door startled her but Inuyasha seemed like he was expecting it. She turned and saw Rin poke her head in. Smiling as usual. “Will you be joining us for lunch?”

“Yea. She just needs to get dressed.”

“I’ll make sure there’s a place for you both. We are going to… pull out the sealed dark object. Lord Miroku thinks that it should have been purified by now. Not until after we have eaten though, of course. I’ll see you shortly,” she added as she bowed.

Her mood slightly dropped but Inuyasha, her mate, her rock, her savior, pulled her up to a sitting position and held her close. “It’s gonna be ok. I’m here. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“I’m afraid Hojo may have been... because of me… And--”

“Hey--don’t jump to conclusions. We’ll talk to my brother. I’m sure even Koga will send out some wolves to help look for him too alright?”

“Would it be too much to ask if my family was brought here?”

“That’s the question Kagome; what do you want to do when this is all over?”

She hadn’t really thought about that. She just knew she wanted to be with him. Was that the right answer?

“I just… I want to be with you.”

“But where do you want to live? Here? Back at the shelter we once found? Do you wanna rebuild your village? Go to a new one?” He asked as he pulled away from her to let Shippo climb back on her lap.

“I actually hadn’t given too much thought about what I would do when we were done,” she admitted when she began to brush through the kit's bangs. He was so good. He knew when he needed to be quiet and allow the adults to talk.

“I don’t really care one way or another. But before we move them--I think we need to figure it out. Having them out in open too much and too often may be dangerous.”

“You’re right,” she agreed sadly. He caught her chin as her head began to drop and she got lost in those fiery determined ambers.

“Don’t. You’ll see them again soon.”

“Inuyasha…” Did she mention she loved him? Her gruff but oh so kind and sweet hanyou?

He stood and dressed after kissing her sweetly again. She followed suit and was about to grab her yukata that Rin had lent her when Inuyasha nudged her. He pointed to his chest and pulled out another one from it. She frowned in confusion, but he explained Rin had it stocked for her when she awoke. Just another thing she needed to thank her new sister-in-law for.

They walked to the dining hall together hand in hand and Shippo perched on her shoulder. Koga was coming down from the other end of the hall when they met at the shoji.

Koga studied them and she nervously clenched Inuyasha’s hand. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to comfort; herself or him.

“It’s fine Kagome. I’m not going to challenge his claim on you. I see your devotion,” Koga stated and the tension fell away at his words.

“Koga… I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. The fact the mutt respects Shippo means he’s a bigger man than I was. Besides, I have Ayame. I love her. She is really my mate. But that will never mean I don’t care about you.”

“I know, Koga. You’ll always be important to me,” she tried to explain. 

He smiled softly at her and nodded as he entered the dining area where Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin were already seated. Rin smiled at them as they took their seats, same as the night before.

They exchanged some words over lunch but it was mainly eaten in silence. Likely in preparation for what they were going to have to do after their meal. Even though she hadn’t eaten very much in the past week due to her sleeping… she still found herself not very hungry. She picked at her food. Oddly enough, she found her chapped lip more appealing to munch on. Inuyasha stirred her from her thoughts when he waved some rice in her face with her chopsticks. She smiled at him uneasily but took the food from him. He repeated the process until she had finally finished her rice. 

“I’m full, Inuyasha,” she told him.

“Fine. You ate enough. For now,” he added.

“If you are finished,” Sesshomaru said dryly.

She blushed and leaned into Inuyasha’s side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sighed in thankfulness. She honestly wasn’t sure she was ready for all of this. 

Sesshomaru nodded to Miroku who stood and retrieved a box from the other side of the room. He brought it back to the table and Kagome immediately felt the jyaki. It was already trying to attack her from the wards. Inuyasha sensed her nervousness and started to growl as he pushed her behind him. 

The box was calling to her--but why? Naraku wasn’t a...priest or a monk. He was a demon. Demons could only curse objects after death. This felt--

“This is the work of a dark priestess,” she said aloud in shock.

“A dark miko?” Rin repeated.

Kagome nodded her affirmation and then looked to Miroku. “How did you get it locked away in the box?”

“Not easily, I’m afraid. Once the ring was separated it became slightly less difficult and I could then wrap a ward around the appendage, after which we placed it in the box.”

Kagome began to panic. “Who else touched it?”

“Why is that important?” Sango asked quickly and worriedly.

“I was the only person to touch it but my wards were in place.”

“What’s wrong, Kagome?” Inuyasha finally turned away from the box to her. She looked at him concerned; whatever was meant to ensnare her, likely also caught the monk in its trap as well.

“No one else touch it,” was all she could muster in reply as she stood. She looked down at Miroku who looked grim. He knew exactly what he had done but didn’t inform anyone else. He nodded, and closed his eyes and rose to stand. They held a silent conversation knowing what they had to do, what needed to be done.

“Miroku??” Sango asked frantically.

“Forgive me, Sango,” he replied.

Kagome looked at him and then Inuyasha. Swallowing, she gave him a small smile and said as steadily as she could, “It’s going to be okay…” Turning back to Miroku they spoke through their eyes knowing the road ahead was going to be long, hard, and exhausting. But they were the ones with spiritual powers. They were the only ones who could do it. Even though she was scared, she was confident in their combined powers; he was a powerful monk, and she was one of the strongest priestesses from stories she had heard of her predecessors. She also knew Inuyasha would be by her side--figuratively anyway. Their bond was strong enough to keep her from swaying in fear.

“What--Kagome--” Before he could finish she swiped her hand over the box releasing the wards. The ring that had been in Miroku’s possession was ripped from his robes and pushed itself on her finger. She winced as she fell backward but didn’t feel the fall as her body landed.

Instead when she opened her eyes, she was consumed with darkness. Thankfully, she wasn’t alone. Miroku stood beside her and looked unnerved.

“Have you ever been cursed before?” She asked him to try to break the tension of their daunting task.

“No… But I did have to learn how to break one. Though learning and doing are two very different things. Especially when you are not sure what you will encounter in one’s mind.”

She hummed her acknowledgement as she looked around. Darkness. Nothing else. Wonderful.

“Have you, Lady Kagome?”

“Honestly no… I’ve been able to deflect them before being cursed but these are very different circumstances.”

“Indeed,” he agreed lightly. “Do you know what to look for?”

“Doubt. But I’m not sure what it’ll look like.”

“Is there anything you are doubting now?”

“Not really. If we had this conversation yesterday, I would have known exactly what it would look like. But today--”

“Today you are a happily mated woman. I understand. Your aura was very pure and easy today--aside from your nerves regarding this, I assumed.”

“Your assumption was correct--I think the only thing I honestly worried about now is--”

“Kagome?” And there it was...the Doubt that plagued her mind. Hojo. But his eyes were gleaming red. Of course it'd be Naraku in the form of Hojo. The only two things that stood in the way of her happy ending. 

“Is that…” Miroku started but didn’t finish as the appearance of the human male strode forward.

“Yes. My _fiance_ ,” she bit out. She stepped back as he approached, unsure what would happen if the Doubt actually touched her. Miroku sensed her anxiety and also stepped back slightly putting himself in front of her.

“Kagome, how could you? You were mine… We were promised to wed and then you--you slept with that _thing_.”

“Hojo--you know I didn’t feel the same. We were only going through it to appease our parents…”

“That’s not true! I love you! I still love you! I won’t let him take you away from me!” Hojo yelled as he reached out for her. Kagome shoved Miroku away as Hojo’s arms turned into tentacles and wrapped around her form. Damn! It touched her. She’d probably feel that later. Well actually she was feeling it right then--it was burning her skin, she literally felt sick; the amount of dark energy flowing through her body was weakening her and it made her cry out in agony.

She barely heard Miroku as he smacked the tentacles with his own power or felt when she dropped into his arms. Tears glazed over her eyes as she looked to him and noticed his hands were a raw singed purple. 

“I’m sorry,” she croaked.

“This is not your fault, Lady Kagome. I knew what would happen and felt I needed to help you.”

“But what if this--”

“We stand together in this fight.”

He helped her stand uneasily, and they gazed to the being before them. 

“Do I talk to it? Do I fight it? What do I do?” She finally asked Miroku.

“You tried talking… I think we have to fight it.”

“Great…” She sighed as she called upon her power. It was weak--drained from the previous encounter. 

“It drained you--or rather us when we made contact. We must tread carefully. I would hate to see what happens if our power is completely consumed.”

“I think you know what will happen,” she hinted darkly and looked soberly into his indigo eyes. He nodded solemnly. Death. Possession. But they wouldn’t voice that. They needed to keep those negative thoughts at bay while they fought the Doubt in physical form already inside her head.

“Kagome I love you--we belong together. Come with me, we can destroy the half-breed together,” Hojo said but she also heard the dark undertone of Naraku’s voice mixed in.

“Sorry Hojo,” she said softly as she tapped into her power and sent out a purification blast to the body that stood before her. It dodged and began its pursuit on Miroku, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Miroku sent out his own blasts, but cringed as it ate away further at his hands.

Kagome mentally winced for him. She took advantage of the creature’s distraction and closed the distance and grabbed onto his shoulders even though it burned. She started to use her purification powers; it hurt. There was no other way to describe it other than she thought she was going to pass out from the searing pain that shot out from the body she grasped onto.

Miroku latched onto the other side and held on as he too, expelled his power into the dark being before them. It felt like hours but Miroku fell first. She called out his name but he disappeared. Damnit! She hoped he had awoken from the curse. If he died because of her, she--no! She couldn’t think that! He was ok! He was alive! As long as she finished what they started, everything would be fine.

“You’re all alone now, Ka-Go-Me... Does this seem familiar?” She heard Naraku’s voice now fully immersed in Hojo’s body. She could no longer see anything in the darkness and she was wet, cold, and alone. She reached out and came up with nothing and fell forward.

“No!!” She panicked as she sat up and grabbed her covered knees. Her eyes pinched tightly closed, trying not to let the illusion frighten her. She was with Inuyasha--or rather her body was. This was just her mind playing tricks on her. “This isn’t real--you’re not real!!!”

“Oh but I am very real and I’m coming for you,” Naraku promised.

“If you’re real, then you know Inuyasha is here and he won’t let you harm me,” she spat back feeling braver than she had before as she opened her eyes to glare at him even though all she could see was darkness. She shot out a couple of bursts of power and came up with nothing. Rising again, she ran only to be smacked down and held to the ground by another tentacle, making her cry out in agony.

“That half-demon, the son of the former Inu-no-Taisho and a Hime from Musashi? Brother to Lord Sesshomaru who is the current Inu-no-Taisho? ”

“You are real…” She had no idea who Inuyasha’s mother was. He got a little edgy speaking of her. All she knew was her name was Izayoi and she was the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had known before Kagome.

“Would I lie to you, my jewel?” He said coming into view still possessing Hojo’s body.

“What do you want?!”

“You. The jewel. All of it.”

“There is no jewel--it’s gone!!”

“Oh but my dear, there can always be a new one,” he expressed as he started to cackle.

“What does that even mean?! And where is Hojo? What have you done with him??”

“You’ll find it in due time , my jewel. But it’s hard to say for certain where your betrothed is... He could be there,” he teased as he waved his hand and showed Hojo tied up in the darkness. “Or there,” he referenced to a dead Hojo on the other side. “Or even right here,” he added as he knelt down in front of her smirking wickedly.

“I’ll find him--you can’t stop me!” She hissed; if she was strong enough she would have blasted him again but her arms felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. Not to mention she was trying to ignore how her skin literally felt like it was being ripped from her body.

“Oh, I don’t want to, Kagome. I want you to fight me. I want to see how angry you can get--how hatred can consume that pure heart you possess. This whole charade was merely only to send you a message; I’m coming for you. You. Are. Mine.” He whispered darkly as he leaned closer to her ear, making her already burning skin crawl. He licked her ear and she whimpered, turning her head away and she thrust her arms out and used her remaining power to push him out of her mind.

He laughed as he stepped back and stared at his purple flaming body, “Hate me that much, my love? Just remember when I take you how that power will dull… It’ll turn black and corrupt. Isn’t the world just more beautiful when it is painted in malice?”

“Stop talking!!” She cried. Why wouldn’t he just leave!? Die already!! “Why do you want the jewel anyway?!”

“That should be obvious my pretty little miko,” he sneered. “Power. Over all. Even you. You will learn to love me again.”

“Never! I’m Inuyasha’s mate!!!”

“Just remember my flower, you were mine first.”

“Nothing happened between us!!! You didn’t--that wasn’t--”

“Oh, I’m not referring to our shared time in the cave… that was nothing compared to what is coming for you. I’m referring to your previous life. Tell me, do you like it behind like before? Do you still like your nipples pulled and twisted? Your hands pinned over your head until you submit? Is that how the disgusting dog made you his? You always did love submission to those more powerful than you.”

“SHUT UP!!!” 

He only continued to laugh until his ashes were the only thing that remained, the sound seeming to leave behind an echo that closed in on her in this terrible nothingness. She felt herself falling and she screamed until she felt the jolt that she was back in her physical body with arms wrapped around her as Inuyasha called out her name. She initially squirmed but cried out feeling the burns from her spiritual form spreading along her body.

“Kagome!!”

“Put her down!” Miroku’s voice sounded through her ears. She heard muffled yelling as she was so consumed with the pain but the arms never loosened on her.

She felt a slap of a sutra and immediately she felt relief. She opened her eyes weakly, panting before reaching her hand to Inuyasha’s cheek, “He’s...coming…” And then the darkness was back, only this time, she knew she was safe. Inuyasha had her. Her strength. Her armor. Her love. He was her shelter and he alone would protect her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my soul :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha learns what happened inside Kagome's mind. Miroku pays a price. Koga's tribe may be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> SMOOOOOOOOOOTSS
> 
> Part of the scene was inspired by sapphirestarxx story--chapter pending posting still. Through the night
> 
> Def should read it :)

When Kagome hit the floor Inuyasha lost control; his youki rose and he reached down to grab her.

“What the fuck!?” He snarled loudly.

“The curse has been enacted,” Sesshomaru informed him as he and Rin rose from their seated position with Koga.

“But--they--did they know, my lord?” Rin questioned worriedly as she beckoned Shippo to come be by her. She lifted the kit up and stood behind her lord as best as she could from her place at the table.

“Miroku knew… He knew it was too late to stop it once the object was touched. The selfish idiot sacrificed himself!” Sango yelled, slamming her fists down onto the monk’s chest hard, but he did not even flinch. 

Both he and Kagome were out cold--not even with peace or pain. They were just… unconscious. Not being able to scent his mate’s emotions or sense what going on was driving him mad.

Sesshomaru didn’t bother trying to snap him out of his stupor either; he knew what it was like to be so uncertain and absolutely afraid of why they were unconscious. But he also likely knew if he fucking touched him, he’d lose his left arm. Koga remained quiet--thankfully. He couldn’t deal with him either. Yea, Kagome and Shippo appeased his worries, but the state of mind he was moving to, he knew logic wasn’t going to settle his insecurities.

There was a very clear roaring in his head; he closed his eyes and realized he needed to calm the fuck down. 

**What are you doing?! We must save our mate!!**

_Calm down--fuck--I need to think!_

**Hanyou!! Are you mad?!**

_Please for the love of God, shut up. Listen--her heartbeat is steady. She’s--I don’t know._

**Half-breed LET ME OUT!**

_You comin’ out ain’t gonna change anything!! Just for her--let me handle this!!!_

His inner half snarled loudly but simmered down. Finally, he had some fucking peace. He felt drained even though he hadn’t even been fighting anything. His fucking youkai was just becoming an unstoppable force lately; he needed to work with Sesshomaru again. It felt like he was literally back at square one in learning how to control himself.

“Lord Inuyasha?” He heard Rin call calmly.

“I’m fine--for now.”

“It takes time to adjust, brother,” Sesshomaru added. Bastard could probably see where his thoughts were. 

“Adjust??” Sango questioned.

“This one is not speaking about the curse---but about his youki.”

“Look--I’m not concerned about his instincts going wild about his mate being unconscious! I’m worried about my husband!”

“Do you know of how a curse works?” Koga asked gruffly.

“Just what Miroku has told me,” she conceded, turning her attention back to her husband, stroking his hair from his face. “They likely were taken into her mind since the curse was made from her ring and hair… Until they face what her mind projects, they’ll be stuck like this.”

“Slayer, if the monk knew of this, why did he not warn the miko?”

“Something I’m sure Inuyasha has learned by now is that spiritualists often keep secrets about those kinds of things. I still don’t understand why--it’s like they are raised to confide in each other. Miroku likely knew what was going to happen and didn’t want her to face it alone so proceeded to allow himself to get cursed along with her.”

“Why? What happens inside their heads during a curse?” Koga demanded.

“Hell,” Sango answered simply. “It’s like they are in hell…”

Inuyasha held his mate tightly. He vaguely knew what his mate’s hell would be; Naraku. The rumble from his chest emerged and he hoped she could hear it. It didn’t matter that the others could hear; it mattered that if there was even the slightest chance she could, then he would do it. There wasn’t anything else he could fuckin’ do but sit there and wait!

He had to remind himself that she was strong; much stronger than his demonic half was giving her credit for. She had picked up everything and left her village to protect them. She escaped Naraku and fended off all the demons that almost wasted them. She even healed him of his wounds that would have killed him. No likely or if about it--they would have killed him. 

They sat there for what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes when the monk stirred. The slayer was coaxing and soothing--something Inuyasha was getting pissed about. He needed to know what was going on with Kagome! Why hadn’t she woken up yet!?

**LET ME OUT!!!**

_Shut up! For fuck’s sake what the fuck can you do that I can’t right now?!!_

**I’m losing my patience with you, hanyou!!**

_Goddamnit!_

He almost lost his strength to keep his stupid demonic blood under control when finally the monk stirred. All eyes and attention became laser focused on him. He groggily opened his eyes after a pitiful moan. 

Inuyasha felt the growl rising in his chest before he could control it, bringing a glare from the slayer.

“Can you fucking relax?!” She snapped harshly.

“Shut the fuck up--he’s at least awake,” he replied back.

“Sango, my love, please--no fighting. He is correct, I am alright. We need to be more concerned about the Lady Kagome.”

“What did you see Miroku??” Sango asked worriedly as she helped him sit up when he seemed more awake and stable. “Are you alright??”

“We were both locked within Lady Kagome’s mind,” he relayed as he turned to face said woman, rubbing his seared hands.

“Kagome’s?? What did you see?” Inuyasha growled.

“Doubt--the physical form of her fears and worries of her current present.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Inuyasha questioned harshly.

“Miroku! Your hands--!!”

“--Are nothing to worry about at this time. They’ll heal. She saw Hojo who appeared to be Naraku if I understood correctly. Her fear lies that Hojo was taken by Naraku and is being used by him. From what I gathered, and I could be wrong as she is alone now in her mind, is that she is scared of Hojo and Naraku’s reaction to being mated to you. Her fear and doubt stem as a form of not being able to continue the life she wants to build with you, Lord Inuyasha.”

“But that’s fucking ridiclous! I won’t let some worthless human or weak-ass human who sold his soul to be a demon take her from **me!!!** ” His aura was growing and he could feel the tingling on his cheeks where his demonic mark would appear and his fangs lengthening. 

“Lord Inuyasha--it isn’t that simple--” Miroku started.

“Mutt-face, her fears are logical from where she came from. I’m sure she mentioned her village wasn’t exactly pro-demon. She’s probably worried about how her family is gonna react and no offense, but you haven’t even met the son of a bitch running around dressed as other people. He’s kind of a dick,” Koga snorted. Rin dropped a first aid kit in Sango’s hands--Inuyasha must’ve missed when she exited the room to go and get it because his entire focus was on the monk--the only person who could actually tell him what was wrong with his mate. The only person who could maybe help her! 

“ **What else monk?? What else did you see??** ”

Sesshomaru had shifted Rin, who was still holding and calming Shippo, behind him when she returned to his side while Koga stood behind the monk and slayer. Sango started to bandage his hands, cleaning them even though he didn’t seem interested in the care. The monk looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and closed his eyes grimly. “It wasn’t good. She tried to deface it, quell its anger and words of hurt...but it only attacked. We were trying to purify it to pacify the creature but… I ran out of power. I guess it was a blessing when my reiki was drained my mind was pushed back into my body. I can only hope the same happens for Lady Kagome.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Rin asked quietly.

“We may have to deal with possession…Unless she is able to defeat it.”

“Is that possible for her to do alone, Miroku?” Sango pried.

“She… We already knew she was powerful. I just don’t think we really understood the depths of her power. She was tired and burned--but once I fell I still sensed a large amount of power within her. At least within her mind. My fear is how much she will be burned once she awakens,” he said.

“Like these?” Sango asked.

“Anytime we had to touch the thing or it touched us, it burned us… Whenever we tried to use our power--it was like our body would feel weighed down. It never regenerated. It wasn’t like any curse I had ever heard of. It was almost like…”

“Like what, monk?” Sesshomaru finally spoke.

“Like the curse was a link! Like it was actually him!!” Miroku exclaimed.

“Oh Gods,” Rin gasped.

“ **Is there any way to get her out?!** ” Inuyasha was losing his patience; not only was his mate unconscious under some fucking curse but appaerently she was actually fighting that twisted fuck and taking hard hits.

“Pray… We pray.” Well that wasn’t fucking helpful. Inuyasha wasn’t the religious type of person. Firstly, he was a demon. They were Gods themselves. Secondly, his entire miserable life he had led before he met Kagome only proved if there were Gods, they fucking hated him. And while they finally threw him a bone--they were making it hard to fucking keep.

He steadied his breath and rested his head on her bosom trying to inhale their joined scent. She was his. He was hers. Her body only reinforced that he claimed her--that she in fact was not unmated. 

Stretching his youki out, he tried to stir a reaction from her reiki but received nothing. Goddamnit. Literally. Pray? What kind of bullshit advice was that?! If he was human, he knew he’d be crying. But currently his demon was in control and there was only a lust for blood of the one who thought to curse his mate. 

Finally, after what felt like eternity of him growling and rumbling, intermixing to the two hoping it would somehow reach the depths of his mate’s spirit, she stirred. Violently.

It was like she was literally flung back in her body unlike the monk who had simply awakened. He originally called her name and then her piercing scream made him panic. She began fighting against him, crying and wailing. He tried to pin her down saying her name again but then smelled the burning and rotting of flesh. 

“Put her down!” Miroku commanded.

“ **Are you fucking crazy?! No!!** ” He’d separate from his mate when they pulled her out of his dead cold hands. Even then he’d haunt them and kill them from trying. 

“Lord Inuyasha we must stop the poisonous burns--my hands will heal but her body was thrashed by the creature!! We don’t have time to argue!!”

“Lord Inuyasha! Listen to the lord monk!” Rin pleaded.

“Mutt--” Koga warned.

“ **Just fucking do what you need to fucking do! Now!!** ”

“You’ll be purified!” Sango yelled.

“ **DO IT!** ” Fuck if he was purified! Maybe he’d get a clearer head--at that moment he didn’t give a flying fuck!! All that mattered was that his mate was out of pain. His pain? Didn’t care. Kagome was all that swirled around his mind.

Miroku didn’t hesitate as he slapped down a sutra on his mate’s chest. He felt the purifying force shock the shit out of him but he held strong to her. If him holding her ensured she knew he was there for her--fuck it. He’d take whatever pain he had to.

Fortunately, the amount of the purification only made his demonic blood recede--he remained a half demon. He heard her exhale in relief--a choppy and strained sigh. But it was filled with obvious alleviation. She slowly opened her tired dusky blue eyes and caressed his cheek. Of course she’d be thinking about him…

How was she so selfless? Why was he so lucky? Maybe he really should start praying.

Panting, she was clearly overwhelmed and exhausted. She barely got out, “He’s…coming…” before her eyes slipped close again, but this time there was a look of peace. Her face was pressed into his haori. She knew exactly where she was and she felt safe. 

Even if his demonic half hadn’t been purified back into submission, it would dove back into slumber. He exhaled and if possible, held her even tighter to his body.

“‘He’s coming’?” Sango echoed.

“Monk,” Sesshomaru said pointedly.

“I believe she means Naraku. Once I was gone, he probably stated his intentions.”

“Damnit!” Koga yelled.

“What do we do, my lord?” Rin asked rocking Shippo slightly as he clung to her. Thank God the runt knew when not to press his luck. 

“Jaken!”

“Yes, mi lord?” Jaken nervously asked.

“Summon my guards. I will speak with them in the courtyard. Rin, you are to be escorted by the wolf to take my brother and his mate back to his chambers. Then, you are to follow the wolf back here until I have returned. Slayer, monk, you both are free to retire until after this one has dealt with your safety in the castle. Be advised to place a ward upon your door and my brother’s if you are to retire.”

“We will, my lord,” Sango bowed. “My husband’s hands need to be further cleaned.”  
  


“Hn.”

“Won’t Lord Inuyasha require some herbs and bandages for Lady Kagome?” Miroku inquired.

“Mind your fucking business,” Inuyasha spat, blushing slightly as he evaded telling the monk what he was about to do with his mate. 

They rose together; Koga and Rin were already standing and Koga already led Rin to the door. Sango aided her husband in standing as he clenched his hands while he remained quiet, withholding any further questions for the half-demon. While the monk was cringing, standing, he missed the look his wife had shot him about his comment about bandages and the blush that followed as Sango’s eyes drifted to Kagome. However, now that Miroku had to focus on walking, the slayer’s attention fell back on the monk.

While the monk had stopped the burns from spreading further on his Kagome, he could still smell her singed flesh and it was making his stomach crawl. He didn’t even question why she had passed out. Once they got to his quarters first, he paused and looked at Miroku. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Lord Inuyasha. As I said before, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I hope going forward we can be… friends. Allies.”

“Yea yea, don’t go getting soft on me. I almost preferred when you were both up in arms. Made you look tougher,” Inuyasha smirked in their direction.

Sango nodded and returned the confident smile as Miroku bowed. As Inuyasha pulled the door open, he locked eyes with Rin who brushed his arm affectionately but held Shippo firmly to her chest. They both knew he needed time with his mate. He closed the door and felt the barrier be placed upon the door. It was ironic how he once felt trapped and angry at being stuck with Kagome in a one room shack in the middle of nowhere but now, he came to welcome it.

Their scents intermixed and flowed through his room--it was now a beacon of hope, love, and safety. Before, the idea was unnerving and he swore he’d likely die. His ears flattened at how they originally first met when he had harshly shoved her down when she had been so injured. 

Similar situation now...only he wasn’t harmed at all and she was not in danger of dying. And here he embraced her freely. Holding her lithe body close to his own. He walked over to their futon and sat down slowly so not to stir her. He felt bad---but to be fair he had done the act similarly over a month ago when they first met. They were also mates now on top of that--it wasn’t like he hadn’t intimately touched her body before now. No, he had gotten to know very well what she liked and where. Her body was an instrument he had taught himself how to play and he’d be lying if he ever said it was tedious and he hadn’t enjoyed it. Far from the truth. It had taken him time and practice to allow her the same decorum, the same opportunity to learn his own likes and dislikes. But he let her--and fuck, did that ever make her own scent spike in want and need. The crazy little vixen enjoyed the things she did to him just as much as he loved bringing her to climax.

But that was neither here nor there; his member was not hard in the slightest. The smell of her poor distressed skin made him nauseous. He lowered her to the futon and laid her out gently then undid her obi.

Her kimono fell open slightly, the silk that caressed her body so smooth it didn’t hang on to her tightly. He shifted her so she was bare before him and grimaced. His ears pressed tightly to his head as he delicately traced the marred purple lines that resembled the tentacles they had seen the last new moon. They were all over her arms, waist, bust, and even some lines brushed down to her thighs. She looked like hell. He was thankful she was sleeping so peacefully. 

Sinking down to hover over her, he was a little queasy. He knew this was not going to taste like last time. But his mate needed his help. And like hell he was gonna let the fear of tasting decay push him away from aiding her.

He started laving her arms first--they looked the worst. It was as bad as he thought; it wasn’t the sweet taste of her blood, just pure rotted flesh. Son of a bitch. It took everything he had not to retch. He had to focus on his goal--healing her. The problem he soon noticed was it was going to take multiple treatments to fully heal. No wonder the monk acted so quickly. He hoped Rin’s herbs and ointments would help him if not---he could always spit in a bottle. There was no way in hell was he gonna lick anyone else but his mate. 

By the time he reached Kagome’s midsection she was stirring. Her body was glistening in sweat, but likely not from the sensation he wished he was giving her; her scent did not reflect that particular feeling. There was nothing spicy in her pheromones. It was bitter, full of pain and discomfort. 

He stopped his ministrations and glanced up into her face. It was contorted in distress. His whimper came out before he even realized it emerged from his throat. He was up cradling her body to his as delicately as he could, emitting a low purr while nuzzling her face against his nose.

“Inu...ya… sha…?”

“I’m right here, Kagome,” he replied softly.

“It hurts,” she sobbed, curling in on herself in his arms, tears pulling at the corner of her eyes.

“I know,” he whined in return, trying to soothe her. Shimmying back down her body, he regained his conviction and ran his tongue along the infected skins along her breasts. What sucks was she didn’t even flinch in the right way. She wasn’t trying to escape his work, but she definitely wasn’t necessarily welcoming it. Her arms remained rigid in his hold as he shifted about her body. Fuck, her whole body was as tense as it was beautiful. 

"Please don't stop," she pleaded as her shaking arm he had worked on came to be entangled in his silver locks that laid upon her body. "It-it’s helping."

"Okay, koishii. I won't." Resolve in check as she verbally confirmed it was in fact helping, he continued to clean her of the marred skin. By the time he made it down to her thighs she visibly relaxed. Crawling his way back up her naked form, he looked into her eyes trying to discern there was anything else he could do to comfort her.

She giggled lightly before taking her hand and stroking his cheek lovingly. He pressed his nose into her palm and kissed it. Man, she was making him a fucking wuss. And he didn't even give a shit.

"Do you need anything, Kagome?" 

"Just rest-- with you?" She prompted tiredly.

"Keh, you'd have to be full strength to get rid of me," he smirked as he laid down at her side. She weakly smiled in return and snuggled into his chest, sighing.

"Thank you."

"It'll take another round or two. You were pretty heavily injured by whatever that was."

"At first we thought it was just doubt… he didn’t show his true colors until after Miroku disappeared.”

“Did he…What did he do?”

“He just played his usual mind games. He said this was merely a warning. He knew I was with you and Sesshomaru and it changed nothing for him. He doesn’t care that the jewel is gone or that I’m mated to you. If anything, he was upset but it definitely didn’t deter him. He still fully intends on coming and taking me--even recreating the jewel somehow.”

“How would he--that makes no fucking sense,” Inuyasha said.

“No… I probably need to talk with Miroku and see what he knows about the jewel. The creation of it and so on. The more we know about it, the more we can be prepared for whatever he had planned.”

“He’s resting with Sango. His hands weren’t in that great of shape,” Inuyasha admitted.

“Is there anyway you could--”

“Firstly, I’m not lickin’ someone who isn’t my mate. You’re the first and last person I have ever done that too. Secondly, even if I wanted to help, I currently can’t. I could barely finish your wounds.”

“Were they that bad??”

“Kagome,” he said, looking into her eyes and checking to see if she would lie to him outright about her pain. “Can you honestly lay here and tell me that you feel just fine?” His challenge made her look away, a little flushed. Cute. No wait, he needed to be stern. “Uh huh. Thought so.”

“S-Shush,” she stuttered as she buried her face into his haori.

“Rest for now. After a nap, I’ll try again and see if I can make any more progress and then I can spit in a jar or something.”

“EW! INUYASHA!”

He chuckled but said firmly, “ I ain’t licking him.”

“Ugh, don’t be gross. Just--don’t tell him what it is.”

“Oh he’ll probably know but that ain’t my problem. He’ll want his hands healed if they are anything like the wounds you had--which I can almost promise you they are.” She glowered at him but pressed her face back into his haori. He remembered the time he carried her to the futon in their makeshift shelter that month ago, the first day they had actually spoken. Her small fragile pained voice admitting she loved his scent because it comforted her. She clearly hadn’t lied since she was still seeking it out.

Lost in his thoughts of the past, he missed it when her breathing evened out into the tell-tale sign of sleep. He closed his eyes and held her close. The afternoon had drained him but healing her--letting his tongue touch the decaying flesh, he was exhausted. Not that he would admit it to her. But he needed to rest as well. He closed his eyes reluctantly and held his mate close to him. They’d talk more once she woke back up.

  
  
  


Kagome was warm. Bruised--if that was the right word. Maybe. Either way, she was sore and beaten. She was grateful when she woke up that it hadn’t actually been as bad as it was inside of her mind. Thankfully it was due to Inuyasha’s help as well as Miroku’s. She’d have to thank Miroku for acting so quickly even in the state of his own injuries.

She snuggled deeper into the warmth and hold of what was likely her mate. His pinewood and musky scent filled her inside and out. It was odd, he usually made it known he knew she was awake by either a flirty touch now that they were mated, or some ridiculous sarcastic remark of ‘ya gonna sleep all day?’ What an ass.

Shifting away from him, she was able to look upon his face and noticed he was deeply asleep. She had never--never seen him sleep. Ever. He was usually awake when she woke up or just merely had his eyes closed in the illusion of him sleeping even though he’d scoff at her about lazy humans and how he didn’t need sleep.

Obviously that was a lie. She couldn’t stop herself as she brushed her hand over his cheek. Pausing, she saw her arm… it looked bruised. For sure. But she knew it wasn’t--it was… raw. She cringed thinking about what Inuyasha had seen before she had woken up; she hadn’t even had the strength to see what he hadn’t healed when she had come around the first time. But knowing that this was how it looked ‘healed’ was frightening. She needed to get Inuyasha to share his saliva with Miroku.

Even if he spit in a jar. Disgusting. But--how could she eschew the method that worked?

Turning her attention back to the peaceful half-demon before her, she brushed her hand across his cheek and then brushed his silver fringe from his face. He was out cold. Completely unguarded and… vulnerable. He was showing her he could be vulnerable around her. When he was hurt he had stomped out of the hut last month so he could recover without her watching--although she did say she was going to rest. But he hadn’t allowed her to see his weakness back then. Now though, now he was being completely free and open with her.

Was it wrong she wanted to kiss him? To show her gratitude and thankfulness for his trust? Would it offend him she was taking advantage of that when he should be resting?

She pinched her thighs together, realizing how excited she was not only to have that kind of faith in herself--but also her position. She laid completely bare next to him and he hadn’t acted upon it. At all. Merely held her body so close his. She could feel him through his hakama. Not hard, but he was still… impressive.

Not that she had much to compare to. All she had seen were the villagers in the event there had been some ailment in the lower region or torso, making her and the others briefly disrobe the men to check the wounds over.

But still, Inuyasha was just a God. Body, mind, spirit… She was fucking dripping. Nervous, she bit her lip and before she realized what she was doing, the hand that wasn’t stroking his face made its way down to her folds.

She convinced herself her neediness had to do with the mating mark. It had to be--she wasn’t a pervert or anything. But she had--well she never had done this. But she also never felt like her body was going to combust if she didn’t touch herself. Her finger pressed to her clit and she squeezed her eyes shut and caught her hitch in breath trying to not disturb the hanyou that laid next to her. But oh Gods did she want to--oh--she did. She wanted to kiss him hard, make him battle for dominance until she was the one laying on top of him. She wanted to be the one that drove him so bad with want and need and desire and lust that he was begging her for relief. Begging her to take him into her body. She would straddle him and tease herself with his cock on her nub and finally after nearly releasing on him, she would--

“Why you smell so good, ‘Gome?” She heard the sleep-ridden voice mumble next to her.

Gasping, she removed her hand from herself and placed it on his chest without thinking. He sniffed again and opened his golden eyes to look into her likely deep red face. She felt flushed--for multiple reasons... 

He stiffened beneath her hand and she frowned in confusion… OH GODS. HER FINGERS WERE--

“Ka-Go-Me… were you touching yourself?” He taunted her with a sneaky little smirk as he lifted her hand from his chest to his nose to sniff deeply before licking each individual digit. She didn’t know it was possible to become even more aroused. Gods.

“N-N--Inu--”

“No need to lie,” he said in a sultry voice as he clasped her back over his clothed covered chest. “Fuck, do you know what that does to me?”

“Eeee!” She squeaked as the arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her core to rub against his very aroused cock. “Inu--”

“What were you thinking about that got you so hot and bothered?” What a jerk. He was enjoying her being so frazzled. Literally--he was getting off on it. 

“You,” she muttered as she blushed at least another six shades darker. 

“That right,” he replied, haughtily grinding her upon his length. She was becoming lost within the sensations--his rough hakama between her lips rubbing against her already overly sensitive and stimulated clit.

“Yash,” she gasped, letting her own hips grind against him in return. She was still slightly immobilized by her hand being clenched to his chest but her other than was now firmly grasping the back of his head.

“That’s it,” he purred in a strained voice. He sounded just as lost as she was, but he was letting her have his way with him. Sort of. It was like he was letting her get herself off using his covered dick rather than her hand. Either way, he seemed like he was enjoying the idea of her making herself come. And at that point, she was too far gone to really care at all. She needed her release and she was going to take it from him. 

Close. She was so close as he started kissing her neck, nibbling her unmarked skin, laving her mark--crying out she felt her walls tremble on nothing inside of her making her more frantic as she kept moving her hips against his, almost like she would happily take him inside her while he was still fully covered.

She stilled suddenly as she screamed out his name. That was when she felt herself releasing liquid while she was orgasming. Was she peeing?! What in Gods--?

“Oh fuck, Kagome--” Inuyasha panted.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to--”

“What?? Why are you sorry? Holy shit that was fucking hot,” he replied unsteadily as he shifted her to straddle him. 

“Uh--” she felt like she was sitting in a puddle of her own… Well wait a second. It didn’t smell like--

“You’re a--well I don’t really know what they call it. But sometimes when women hit their peaks their releases are kinda like a guys. It’s not urine,” he explained as he shifted her forward. 

“What are you--” she started as she ended up straddling his face.

“I’m gonna make you do it again now that I know the trick,” he smirked as he mercilessly attacked her clit with his tongue. Holy lords and ladies!!! His hands held her thighs as he sucked down hard and nipped at her nub.

She could no longer control any of the sounds that were coming from her mouth. She also didn’t care either. How could she? He was making her feel like she was in heaven. Her opening was still fluttering, begging him to enter her. She tried to angle her hips to make his tongue enter her, just to get some pressure, some form of god forsaken relief! She thought she was going to die if he didn’t fuck her senseless. But his stubborn hands remained firmly pressed on her thighs keeping her spread open on his face. 

“Inuyasha! Pleaseeee!” This was not how it was supposed to go--it was supposed to be him crying out and pleading her to take mercy on him. Not that she could voice her disappointment--in reality there wasn’t any. The things he did to her--he made all her hesitations and even morals fly out the door. She just wanted him to rut her like the bitch she was. 

The fact she was swearing in her mind was what triggered her to realize how much he changed her. Not that she cared. She was still accepted by him. Fully. Just as she fully accepted him. She loved him with all her being. If he wanted her to sit atop his face and allow him to bring her to brink over and over then so be it. But in return, she expected the same honor to be bestowed upon him.

She heard him rumble beneath her and his tongue continued to swirl, enticing, in hard figure eight patterns until he finally clamped down and sucked hard on her clit. Her core trembled, making her slam her hands down to steady herself as she sobbed from the intense sensations flowing through her and she felt herself come. The heat flowed through her belly and emptied out again and this time, she felt his tongue finally leave her clit and drink her overflowing juices that came out.

Too exhausted and sated to care she allowed him with no resistance. The idea of riding him the other way faded as she was so drained from her back to back orgasms. He shifted her off of him and came to hover over her. The jerk was fully awake and smiling cockily at her.

“I feel like you enjoyed that more than me,” she panted.

“Just as much as you. Have I told you I love how you taste?” He leaned down to kiss her gently. How any fire could relight in her belly she was unsure but somehow it did. Her legs came to wrap around his waist as she swathed her arms around his shoulders. She tasted herself in his mouth and it wasn’t as wonderful as he led her to believe but it also didn’t bother her. 

He chuckled at her eagerness and pulled away from her, making her whimper from the loss of his body. He removed his haori and kosode before she sat up and undid his obi for him and pushed down his hakama. He stilled her hands before she could grab him to pull his body back to hers. “Are you sure you’re alright enough to do this? It’s one thing that I helped you relieve yourself but--”

“Inuyasha, please, I need you.” She did. She wasn’t lying. Her desire for him was beyond just their mark then. It was almost like she needed to feel whole again after spending hours in the darkness again with Naraku inside her mind.

Dipping her back down he followed her to the futon. She spread her lips and lifted her hips to brush their sexes together. He began to growl and she grew even more excited. He muttered something about impatient wenches before he thrust himself inside of her. 

“Yash!” She cried, clenching his biceps. Gods she was about to release again. He was filling her, pounding into her, touching every part of her body solidifying that this was real. Not a dream. Not an illusion. This was them-- _together_. 

Her body was so hot, stimulated, but yet still demanding of his to grind into her like no tomorrow. She didn’t want him to be gentle; she wanted him to the demon she mated with. But the look of sultry golden eyes made her squirm less. Her heart rate slowed from its racing erratic pulse. 

Their movements ceased all together and she was confused but so heavily aroused by his golden gaze she couldn’t be bothered. “Inuyasha?”

“Sorry you just--you’re just so beautiful,” he admitted as his hand stroked down from her temple to her cheek.

She blushed from the confession and couldn’t help as she brought her hand to cover his. Here they were, bodies entangled and pressed together in such an intimate way--yet somehow he could only add to the intimacy by staring so deep like he was peering into her soul itself. 

“You’re--you have changed,” she said as she lifted her hips to roll them earning a groan from him. His hot breath brushed against her tender shoulder.

“I never thought anyone would accept me, yet somehow you do. You fight to find me again and again--”

“I’ll never stop running to find you. I will always fight to be with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” she whimpered as he pressed himself further into her core.

“But why? Just because we are mates?”

“No. Trust me--” She was barely able to talk as they began to pick up their rhythm once again. It became apparent he needed to slow down himself. It was so strange how they seemed to share thoughts and ideas, needs and desires, wants and verifications… Right then, he needed to prove to himself they were actually in his room. That she was his. That she actually chose him.

It made her heart ache knowing how little confidence he held in her love. But she knew--she knew how he grew up. How frail his heart actually was…

She brought her hands up to his cheeks and pulled him into a searing but chaste kiss. Even though their bodies were moving in time, grinding, stroking vulnerable and naked flesh… Their conversation was not sexual but it was unguarded and defenseless. 

They may have ‘jumped’ into things but she had loved him already. How could someone not fall inexplicably and irrevocably in love with someone that didn’t know you from a demon or human, foe or friend, when they were weak and susceptible to injury, and put their own life on the line for your own?

Yes, their original first couple of days, week at most, had not been smooth. But he didn’t abandon her; he cared for her. In all manner of speaking, what a man would do for a woman who he was courting or married to. 

“You act like that’s the only reason I ever opened up to you, the only thing that has kept me here,” she said through gritted teeth as his engulfed cock pressed against her inner button making her gasp out the immediate wash of pleasure.

“‘’M a jackass at heart,” he grunted. 

“We’re stuck together; too late to have regrets,” she added as she shoved him to roll over on his back so she was astride his hips. He hands grasped her hips to steady her as his eyes were bewildered. “Let’s get one thing clear, I-Nu-Ya-Sha,” she enunciated his name with a flick and a hard sink down on his cock. She swore she felt like it was bigger as she tried to take him in but she needed to focus. Yes, it was about finding release, but it was clearly about so much more than that at the moment. “I don't have any. I fell in love with you in the month we shared alone together. You protected me. Provided for me. Cared for me… You even sacrificed your life for my own twice. You protected me from that swarm of demons the first night we met and then again when Naraku found us. How could I not see the man behind the mate? Yes, I knew you were mine the moment we got into the hut and I healed you but my love for you--it goes far beyond that.”

As she talked he listened, whimpered and groaned as she bounced upon his lap. His hands clenched her hips harder, “Kagomeeee!”

“Yes?” She cried out as she found herself in a steady and controlled rhythm. Rocking back and forth, up and down she found a way to take him all in and hit multiple erogenous zones within her. Panting as her body was dripping sweat, her hair was slicked to her back, her legs trembled to maintain their pace. She was so close. 

“Fuck!” He started thrusting from underneath her with urgency giving her exactly what she needed. His hand snaked up from her hips to her breast and began kneading and pinching her already pebbled nipple. Wailing she kept one arm grounded on his shoulder and moved her other to finally stroke her bundle of nerves between her exposed folds. She heard Inuyasha swear again but all it sounded like was a roar when she came with a shuddering force; it was like a tidal wave of bliss falling over her. Underneath her trembling legs and sex, the half-demon who had stolen her heart swore once more before he arched his back and emptied himself into her fluttering snatch. It was like her body was drinking everything he was giving her. And she loved it.

Collapsing onto his chest she cringed a bit at the brash fall she took with her slightly battered body. His arms came around her and held her close to him as he exuded that beautiful soothing purr from his chest. Once her breathing settled she slowly hoisted herself up, looking at his chest and traced enticing circles upon his pecs as she lifted her bottom to release him from her clutches.

He groaned from the loss of contact of her intimate area, but rubbed similar designs along her back. She shifted to unstraddle and hissed slightly from how weak and oddly strained her legs were from such a position. It was endearing when he helped her settle herself back to resting her head on his naked shoulder with his cheek pressed onto the top of her head. She tried not to giggle when she felt his nose move to sniff her hair.

“Are you okay?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yea… just was a long day. This morning--fuck last night seemed so far away from right now. And I dunno. It just made me, fuck after the last Naraku incident I just let my own fucked up head get to me.”

“You were the only thing that kept me from succumbing to the darkness.You’re literally the only reason I haven’t ran away. If we hadn’t--if we hadn’t swore to each other no more running. No more lies I would have left the moment I woke up. No hesitation. I would have done anything to keep you safe. It wouldn’t even be about trust--I trusted Koga with my life; I even trusted him with Shippo’s life enough to leave him there in the wolves’ den.

“It’s just I know I can depend on myself and I don’t have to put anyone else in danger. But you’ve proven to me over and over that you’ll follow. That you’ll fight to keep me by your side… 

“The fact the jewel was purified because of, well…” She knew she was blushing which was ironic and foolish after how she had just shamelessly pinned him while riding his cock---Oh Gods she needed to stop thinking about that. “You know!” 

He chuckled lightly at her explanation. “I know… I just keep thinkin’ this is some fucked up dream. Maybe I did die and somehow I made it into nirvana or whatever. I just… I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Kagome,” he explained as she brushed hair from her face to behind her ear.

“You deserve everything and more… Uhm… can I ask you something though?” It had just occurred to her, yet again, that he had--well--completely submitted to her.

“What?” He gruffly asked without any heat to his voice.

“Why did you let me… uh…” Was is really possible to be that embarrassed about sex?? 

“Why did I submit?” He said.

“Y-yes; not that I didn’t like it--or uh, not that I like it all the time--or rather--oh goodness--”

“Don’t give yourself a heart attack,” he teased as he twirled a lock of her hair. “Felt...right? I also didn’t want to hurt you. You’re still kinda raw. Speaking of which--” He started as he removed himself from underneath her and ended up poised above her. She almost moved to cover her breasts from the intense scrutiny of his gaze but refrained as she knew he was merely checking her wounds. Something she had completely forgotten about.

He lowered his head and began laving and licking the abused skin. It was still tender and she tried to bite her lip to smoother the sounds of her discomfort but he likely smelled her or felt her writhe away from him when he whined. 

“It’s ok,” she tried to console as she brought her hands to rub his furry perched ears. “I know. It-It is helping. Don’t feel bad.”

“When I get my hands on the disgusting corrupt son of a bitch--”

“He said he was mated to Kikyo. But that’s not what Kikyo said--she said that they were engaged and even then, that was before he became Naraku.”

“My poor sweet innocent little miko,” Inuyasha started as he finished her arms and moved to her chest. “Not everyone waits until they are married. In fact you’re one to talk,” he set his smirk upon her and arched an eyebrow. What a sickening hot arrogant--

“Besides, the fucker would still acknowledge her as his even if they hadn’t mated. It’s a demon thing.”

“You mean--you were calling me yours before we actually--”

“To all my friends and family?” He asked sarcastically, raising his head to really look at her like she had grown six heads between their last exchanging of looks.

“Inuyasha,” she growled.

“Whatever. You know what I mean. Yes; I called you mine before we actually mated. Hell, I wanted you to be mine back when we were in that run down shack we called a shelter.”

“I… I called you mine too. At least, I had hoped--” He was suddenly directly above her. Her breath stalled briefly from the quick and sleek movement. She forgot how he was different; not in a bad way. 

No. No. She loved him as a half-demon. Not that she didn’t enjoy seeing him human (even though both times he had almost been killed) or even his full demon self but---there was just something so natural and charming about the hanyou being well, himself. 

He wasn’t struggling to not be who he was; he wasn’t fighting his instincts, he wasn’t fighting his emotions he was just--him.

“You will always have me,” he vowed, interrupting her thoughts. And she believed him. Never once had something sounded so true and faithful.

“And I yours,” she promised in return. He nuzzled her cheek lovingly as her arms wrapped behind his shoulders before he kissed her gently. 

Once the moment of tenderness and care passed, he proceeded to start again,licking her injuries; dipping back down her body he laved her legs. Her body’s initial rawness and stiffness was gradually growing dimmer and dimmer with each flick of his talented tongue.

It wasn’t sexual what he was doing despite the fact they were completely undressed. But it was definitely intimate. They were showing their trust, vulnerabilities, and honest selves to each other. The moment would have been perfect if he hadn’t had to heal her because of the monster who was stalking her...

Inuyasha had just finished when there was a knock at the door. He paused and growled but she waved him off. Sitting up she grabbed his haori this time and wrapped it around herself as she tossed him his hakama which he begrudgingly threw on, yelling at whoever it was to enter.

Sango entered, clearly uncomfortable; she was biting her lip and she no longer looked like a fierce warrior. 

“Sango?” Kagome questioned.

“I’m glad to see you are doing better, Kagome. I-- Lord Inuyasha,” Sango began. The fact Sango was using such a formality meant it had to be serious. “Please… if there is anyway… My husband. He is not doing well at all.”

“His hands!” Kagome gasped.

“Yes. The toxins--they--” Sango looked down as if trying to control her crestfallen expression.

“Inuyasha! Please tell me you--”

“Yea. Stay here,” he ordered as he rose and threw on his kosode and quickly left the room. 

Upon the door closing, Kagome removed his haori and replaced her beautiful yukata with one from the chest. This one was emerald green with stars and white and blue swirls like the ocean waves. “Please--take me to him.”

“But--Inuyasha said to--”

“He can punish me later or whatever but we don’t have any time to waste! Come on!” She ordered as she drug Sango from the room. Sango’s original hesitation faded as she walked down the wall with great purpose back to her and the monk’s room. She opened the door and stepped aside to reveal to her a very feverish monk. He laid upon their futon, covered and dripping in sweat. He was in a simple bathing yukata, no blanket and had a wash rag laid on top of his head to try and quench the fever.

“Oh Gods,” Kagome gasped as she sank down beside him. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you--I know you had suffered as well but I knew that inuyoukai typically have healing properties in their saliva. I went to ask Lord Sesshomaru but he is a poison demon. Even his blood is toxic. He advised me to speak with you two… He assured me it would be safe to enter,” she explained. Kagome felt for her. She would honestly do the same for Inuyasha if he had been injured. Kagome turned back to the presently wounded man and placed her hands on his and yelped.

“Kagome??” 

“O-Oh my…” Kagome rubbed her hands hesitantly. The amount of jyaki that was in his body--Inuyasha should have--

“The fuck Kagome--” Speaking of said hanyou.

“Inuyasha!” She yelled, turning her attention from Miroku to face him. “This is bad! We should have done this earlier!!”

“Kagome, you were far more injured than Miroku. Inuyasha truly needed to aid in your health first,” Sango tried to explain.

“But--”

“As my mate, you are my first priority, Kagome. Not him,” Inuyasha clipped as he glowered down at the monk with a bowl in his hand full of what she could only assume was his spit. Gross. So gross. 

Sango took it from him without so much as a blink and placed it beside Miroku. 

“Wait--!” Kagome grabbed Sango’s hands as she was about to touch his hands.

“Why?!” Sango cried.

“I have to purify the energy it’s omitting! If you touch his wounds the dark energy will spread to your body. His reiki is barely containing it--” Kagome bit her lip and didn’t want to mention that she was even unsure if she would be able to even get it all out of his body. She went to reach for his hands again before the subsonic growl grew in volume until she turned around to glare at him. “Inuyasha--” 

“Fuck no! It’s gonna hurt you!”

“And luckily I have you to stop it! But if we don’t act right now it’ll either kill him or possess him then kill him. If it does take over him then we are screwed!!! Anything he touches will become contaminated!”

“Goddamnit!! Why the fuck is it always you that has to save the fucking day?!!”

“Know any other reiki users??” She snapped back.

“Wench---”

“Dog-boy---”

“FUCK JUST--” His eyes glowed red and his demonic half was emerging. She realized if she was going to heal Miroku she had to do it fast--

Grabbing onto the bandages again she felt the surge of the evil demonic aura swarm through her making her scream. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed the rest of her painful noises she wanted to make to distract her from the overwhelming desire, greed, and yearning to inflict pain that was resonating through his hands to hers. 

“ _Ohhhh so you have returned_ ,” she heard **his** voice in her mind.

“ _Leave this man alone!!!_ ” She commanded fiercely. Thankfully she didn't see him; his voice alone was already enough to make her skin crawl but even seeing those dark red eyes scan and devour her being would have shattered her resolve. After seeing those dark lustful leering eyes look her over, even just inside her mind was more than enough for a lifetime. In the cave or mountain where he had kept it--she never saw them. All she heard was his maniacal laugh. His breathing. Oh Gods, she had to stop thinking about it! It was weakening her!

“ _Foolish woman; we both know I only want you. If you stop struggling then I’ll release him…_ ”

“ _I will NEVER come to you! I will never be yours!!”_

“ _Tsk tsk tsk… oh my dear, but you already are mine. That’s why I had to come up with a backup plan in case you decided to fight me. I will slaughter everyone and everything you ever loved.”_

_“Inuyasha won’t let you. You’ll never succeed!”_

_“That half-breed is nothing compared to me, my little jewel.”_

_“You’re just jealous he’s everything I wanted and more.”_

_“You’re testing the waters, my little bird.”_

“ _No, I'm standing my ground!!_ ” She exclaimed as she let her reiki flow through Miroku pushing out every last bit of Naraku. She succeeded in pushing him out his left side of his body, but the right--it was harder. It was almost like Naraku had left his mark carved in stone.

She exerted more of her energy when she felt Inuyasha’s youki brush against hers. Feeding off it, drawing strength from it she pushed all but his hand out. What was sad and disheartening was she had nothing more to give; nothing more she could pull from. Naraku imprinted himself on Miroku’s body. The bastard. As if he hadn’t harmed Sango and him enough!!

All she could do was seal it to make sure it didn’t consume his being. But by doing so, she would be cursing him. She would use dark magic. But it was either that, or allow him to be consumed and become a puppet to be controlled and used…

May the Gods forgive her.

She chanted softly, slowly, and aloud. Pleading to any or all the spirits and deities listening to help her. To help the man before her. To banish the evil from his body, to imprison the jyaki she had contained in his hand. She begged for them to heed her words, her call, to save the man’s life as he did not deserve to die. That this was the only way to save him.

Tears dripped onto her hands--she hadn’t even realized she had begun sobbing. Her heart was breaking knowing what she was doing but she had to repeat to herself like a prayer, an anthem, that this was temporary. This would be resolved once Naraku was destroyed. Once his being was destroyed, the jyaki would go with it. 

The problem was she wasn't sure how it would unfold itself. Curses were a tricky thing. Especially when the energy possessing the person did not belong to the priestess that was trying to turn the possession into a curse that the person could live with.

If that wasn’t an awkward coin of phrase.

Finally she felt the curse take form. Her reiki swirled around her like whips, cracking from the strain of bundling up the intense darkness that was trying to spew out of Miroku’s hand. Finally, it circled in concentric circles around his arm.

“BEADS!” She screamed.

“What???” Sango questioned.

“PRAYER BEADS! NOW!!” Kagome commanded as she clenched her hand down on his right hand holding onto the manifestation of the curse.

Sango got up unsteadily and stumbled over to their belongings, grabbing his prayer beads and tossed them to Kagome. Kagome couldn’t let go and shot a desperate look at Inuyasha who reached out and grabbed them before he knelt down beside her waiting for her instructions.

“Wrap them around his wrist above my hands,” she instructed. Once the beads were in place she crawled her hands out from underneath them and wrapped them once more over his palm.

She exhaled relief that it wasn't the worst case scenario but it also wasn't the best. The fact Naraku’s evil literally had created a hole of darkness that would drag anything and everything into it to hell was frightening. How could someone hate that much?? It sounded as though Kikyo had cared for the man once known as Onigumo… what happened that turned him so--vile?

"We can heal his injuries now," Kagome relayed as she turned to her mate. He was staring so hard at her it was like he was reading her mind. Or rather trying to. The look of irritation was present and pressing her to speak. 

Biting her lip, she shook her head before Sango sank down across from her before reaching out to still her hand. "Please--please tell me what happened."

"Sango,I--"

"No! I know all about you spiritualists! Please just tell me what has happened to Miroku!"

"...the jyaki tried to take possession of his body. I--" _I'm responsible for this_ , she finished in her mind. Guilt riddled through her. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have let him or anyone else get involved.

"Did you save him??"

"Yes," she said. It wasn't a lie. She did. For now. "The beads must be kept in place though," she advised as she took the salve from the floor where Sango had dropped it in her haste to grab Miroki’s beads. Dipping her hand in, she began to rub it upon Miroku’s hands. She was drained. Fully. Mentally and physically. Probably emotionally but she had put on her miko mask--the mask she had to wear as the head priestess of her village. The one where she detached herself from the world around her.

She felt Inuyasha shift beside her and her face dropped. How could she fall right back into those habits? He was her rock--her shelter--her everything. There wasn’t a need to hide anymore. Slowly, she turned to him. His eyes peered inside of her. It took everything she had not to sob relief that he was there. That he hadn’t left or even tried to run away. He had supported her even when they couldn’t exchange words. He fed her his youki to keep her stable. His presence alone was enough to shelter her.

  
  
  


Inuyasha had left Kagome for not even a few moments and of course, she found herself in trouble again. It should have been shocking. But no. She was not one to submit very willingly unless he was full-demon and commanding her to fucking talk.

His stubborn ass wench.

He raced down to where the slayer and monk were being housed and opened the door only to feel the overwhelming amount of demonic energy flowing from the monk. Stunned, he brashly called out to her demanding to know what the fuck she was doing. 

Of course, his woman wanted to help the monk. Not that he could blame her. The man had taken a bullet for her in a way; not fully but enough to not have taken the curse on by herself.

He didn't want her to reharm herself though, even if she felt sympathy and empathy for the monk, he smelt of sickness and miasma. His mate would always come first. That meant she needed to back off. 

His youki rose before he could stop and reason with his inner self, but he was still himself. Sort of. It was like his demonic half was supporting her as her reiki flowed and circled the room. The slayer looked astounded by the amount of power Kagome possessed. Was it because she truly was the most powerful priestess there was? Or was it because of their mating and her powers remained intact?

Not that he would ask. He likely didn’t want to know the answer. Both lead to other thoughts, questions, and anxieties he wasn’t ready to process. 

He could feel his mate fading--like her power was dwindling, running short. That was why his other self emerged. Not to make her submit but to aid her. Only she could purify the immense amount of jyaki in the room. His youki stroked against her and she took it willingly. It shocked him that when she took it, the energy flowed right back out of her as her own reiki. Was that normal for their powers to bend and conform like that? Was it just because they were mates? Or was she truly just that gifted in her strength?

It finally cut off and she looked desperately at him. He must’ve missed the exchange between the man’s mate and her as he noticed the slayer was stumbling over to their personal belongings and tossing her a string of beads. Kagome didn’t move from her spot beside the monk and her hands gripped her arm in a vice-like hold. He quickly knelt and snatched the beads out of the air and held them before his miko.

She instructed him how to put them on and he did. Remaining silent. The chant and prayer she had been muttering when he was busy contemplating must’ve been to remove or seal the evil mass of aura that was deeply embedded in Miroku. He noticed it was focused where she had the Buddhist item as she twirled the necklace around his wrist once more before she exhaled and relaxed.

Kagome was tired and drained. But she took the bowl from him and began using it to heal the remainder of the wounds she couldn’t purify. She, of course, wouldn’t reveal what she had done--just merely stated that the demonic energy had been sealed. From the scent, he could tell she had imprisoned it in the man's hand. He also heard the faint sound of wind. 

Unfortunately Inuyasha didn’t know too much about spiritualists. Obviously for safety reasons. Why would he stick around them when they’d likely purify his demonic half and then his demon enemies would finish him off. But to be fair, that would be assuming that once the monk, priest, or even priestess used their reiki they didn’t finish the job themselves.

As he knelt beside her, he couldn’t help but… leer at her. He wanted to know what she had done, why she smelt of curry--sadness, guilt, and remorse. Shouldn't she be happy she was able to save the guy from being controlled like a puppet? Or even death?

The monk wasn’t as powerful as Kagome. It would have likely killed him. 

Once she finished, she leaned into his shoulder. It was time to go. The monk no longer needed them. Without further explanation or room for questions from the woman, he lifted Kagome into his arms. She didn’t even flinch in protest. Thank the Gods.

“We’ll leave you to his care,” Inuyasha said as he left their room, not waiting for any other comments or concerns. Kagome snuggled into his chest and he quickly moved back to his room right before the wolfshit, fox, and his asshat brother stopped him. 

They were standing before his room. In the fucking way. Sons of bitches.

“What?!” He clipped.

“Care to explain the overwhelming amount of reiki from that end of the hall, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked in a neutral but somehow commanding tone.

“Is Kagome alright?” Koga demanded.

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” she replied for herself. Not that he wanted to answer for her. But it did make him feel a little better knowing she was willing to talk. Speak. Not just ignore everything and everyone. Shutting people out was her usual go to when something went wrong because of her.

“Kagome??” Shippo called from the ground by his foot. Little twerp moved quick; Inuyasha motioned for him to hop on his shoulder and he only happily complied. What warmed his heart was when Kagome's radiant smile appeared as she held out her arms to take Shippo into her hold. Is that what it would be like if that was their pup?

Oh shit. When the fuck did his head go there? Oh fuck. He sniffed and then immediately relaxed. She wasn’t in heat. How the fuck had that escaped his mind?? Did she really make him that goddamn crazy??

“Explain,” his brother finally blatantly ordered. Jackass.

“Miroku wasn’t doing hot. The slayer came to get us--”

“This one had spoken with her when she asked for our assistance. However, this one’s power is poison. Our father was healing, as is yours.”

“Yea, yea, so we went and helped her. His body was in pretty bad shape, I guess almost possession level. Kagome sealed it. Yada yada yada,” Inuyasha bluntly and shortly summarized.

“Anything else you wish to add, miko?”

“No. That is all,” Kagome added quietly. She was lying. 

“Priestess,” Sesshomaru tried again.

“Look, let’s let her rest and we can talk to the slayer and monk,” Koga offered. He knew Kagome was lying too but wanted to help get her to rest up. Inuyasha was almost offended but realized he was only a friend. Kagome made that really clear. Exceptionally so when she had rode his dick earlier. Fuck--would she do that again?? Focus!

“Koga’s right, Sesshomaru. Either talk to them, or let my mate rest. We’re drained. Exhausted. And--”

“My lord!!!” Rin shouted as she came racing down the hall.

“Rin--I told you--” Sesshomaru started angrily. Inuyasha was impressed that she stirred that kind of emotion within the dickhead.

“My lord! The head guard came to our chambers after you took me there and they said a man in a baboon suit was seen to the east near Lord Koga’s lands!”

“My what?!” Koga growled.

“Our men are still there Lord Koga--” Rin tried to soothe.

“I have to go,” Koga said in a rush.

“Wait! Let us come with you Koga!” Kagome called to stop him.

“No--it’s too dangerous. I’m gonna kill that son of bitch once and for all! He trespassed into the wrong lands!”

“This could all be a trap,” Inuyasha interrupted. “The sick freak is in his fuckin’ costume again. Who knows if that’s even him or not. Kagome said he’s taken on different forms--the last time we saw him in the white monkey suit was when he was the demon puppet. Same every time he appeared with ‘Kagome’. He could just be trying to lure us out.”

“That’s a fucking risk I have to take, dog breath! My mate and cubs are back in my den! I can’t just abandon them!”

“Koga is right Inuyasha! He will have to go! But we need to go as well. He wants us out of the palace, it would only be right to go and finally catch him!” Kagome insisted.

“Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha sighed in irritation. He was the alpha. He would have to decide the next course of action.

“This one believes you should accompany the wolf. The slayer and monk will remain here. Return once the problem has been handled. While it may be a trap, it is one that needs to be sprung to reveal his true intentions; something of which we cannot discover.”

Fuck. Bastard was right. 

“Kagome stays here then,” Inuyasha ordered.

“I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!” She yelled right in his ear.

“You barely have any reiki left after you helped the useless monk in there!!” He argued back.

“I’ll regain it on our way there!!! Besides, my family is there!!! I can see them again! Please Inuyasha don’t order me to stay!!!” She begged. Her eyes were glistening with tears and goddamnit all to hell!!!!!!

“Fine!!!” He growled.

“She will be useful once her powers are back. She’ll be able to sense him, hopefully. Maybe be able to track him better than we can since he shifts his fuckin’ scent. He can’t hide his aura though,” Koga commented.

“Whatever,” Inuyasha huffed in defeat. “Runt you are staying here though. I ain’t takin’ a child into battle.”

“But--” Shippo started.

“No, Inuyasha is right Shippo. You need to stay safe. Stay with Rin or Sango and help protect them,” Kagome encouraged. She’d make a fine mother. Damnit. Head. Out. Of. Clouds!!!

“Then it is settled,” Sesshomaru said.

“I need to change and--is my bow here?” Kagome asked.

“Yea, your garbs and weapons are in our room,” Inuyasha stated.

“Koga--” She started.

“You have a minute. Make it fast because we ain’t wasting anymore fuckin’ time,” Koga snapped.

Pausing for a moment because of his words towards Kagome, his mate, his beloved, his--

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and brought his eyes to hers. He was snapped out of his rage immediately and proceeded into their chambers. He put her down and she in turn released Shippo from her hold as she quickly disrobed. Blushing, he turned away--even though he had seen her naked just before then. He felt she still would like some form of modesty. 

Realizing he was still without his own haori, he snatched it off the floor and put it on just as she finished tying her obi. She threw her quiver and bow over her shoulder and turned to face him. His sword was in her hand and she tossed it to him. He slid it through his obi as she knelt down beside Shippo.

“Shippo, go with Sango. Watch over Miroku until we come back,” Kagome said.

“But Kagome I--”

“They need you Shippo. Please? Miroku is just recovering. What would happen if Naraku snuck in here while we were gone?? They need someone to protect them.”

“Al-alright. Will you please be safe??”

“Inuyasha is going to protect me. You heard him,” she said as she smiled up at him from where she crouched beside the young boy.

Shippo turned to face him, “You better protect her!!!”

“Always do runt. Go do as your mother told you,” he ordered without thinking.

Shippo nodded and puffed his chest out with pride then scampered off out the door. When the door opened, Koga yelled for them to hurry the fuck up.

“Keep your skirt on ya mangy wolf, we’ll be out in a minute!!”

“Thank you,” she said softly as Inuyasha shut the door for privacy. He still wanted to talk to her before they left… See if she needed to get anything further off of her chest. Admit to things. Or see if she needed the comfort only a mate could provide. 

“You’re safer with me anyway. It’s not like I lied,” he relented.

“Mhm; I know I am,” she replied with a grateful look. “I meant thank you for earlier. For helping me without question or prompting. Knowing you were there, that you were helping me--I was only able to help Miroku because of you.”

“What--What did you do? You seemed so…” No. He didn’t want to feed her lines. He wanted her to tell him everything. Let her come to him. It couldn’t always be him who commanded and asked her things.

“Guilty? Because even though I saved him I still had to use dark magic to help him. I couldn’t get rid of all the jyaki so I had to seal it within him.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Yes--I saved him from dying but basically I also sentenced him to death if we fail. The dark energy that was consuming him took over his right arm… It became a void. It will swallow anything and everything. Take whatever it eats into the pits of hell. If we don’t stop Naraku then--”

“We’re gonna stop the bastard,” he interrupted her. How could she disparage herself so greatly?? “You saved him, Kagome. Even though it’s a curse for now--it’s not gonna end his life that soon.”

“Oh Inuyasha,” she turned and flung herself into his arms and sobbed. He held her and tried to soothe her wounded soul. Why should she blame herself? It wasn’t her fault--clearly it wasn’t.

“Kagome he took on the curse to help you.”

“He shouldn’t have!!”

“Kagome--what do you think would have happened if it had been just you locked inside your head? Do you honestly think you would have come out??”

“I--” She hesitated. Stuttered. The sobs that wracked through her body halted and she looked up at him with awe. 

“Look--I saw you with that sick bastard. The woman I had met on the first new moon we spent together was completely different from the one I saw the next. That twisted fuck messed with your head. Not saying it should have been the monk, but he took an arrow--or I guess a poison to help you out. You said you spiritualists stick together. Can you even tell me you wouldn’t have done the same for him??”

She pondered his words but shook her head in confirmation that he was right. And he knew that. Kagome was a kind and caring woman. She’d do anything for anyone. Fuck--she almost gave her life to someone she didn’t know--that person being him. His fingers ended up intertwined in her hair until they shifted so he was cupping her cheeks. 

Her eyes lowered and she lightly pulled on his haori, a wordless signal he’d always comply with any day; he learned down and kissed her. Her lips immediately turned passionate and desperate but he knew they had to go.

“Your family,” he muttered between their heated pecks.

She gasped and pulled away blushing. “I’m sorry--you’re right.”

“I’m not a pup; I’m fine,” he smirked. Then he cockily leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Just wait until I get you back here later.”

Blushing she slapped him light heartedly making him laugh softly. But the thought occurred to him again; pup. He referred to himself as a pup. All at once he wanted to ask her about a future, where they would live, pups, how many, all the questions they dodged earlier in their throws of passion… Fuck. He’d do anything she wanted but he wanted everything to be set in stone.

“We should uh, go,” he muttered before he decided to make things awkward. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she stroked his cheek lightly.

“I just uh--there’s a lot floating around in my head right now. But it can wait. We need to get to your family, Kagome.”

“But--”

“I’ll be fine. It’s nothing that can’t wait.”

“Are you sure?” She was concerned. Clearly he was being dumb as fuck.

**We just want our mate and pups, half-demon.**

_Oh God, do you ever just go away?_

**Face it hanyou--she can give us a pack. One of our own. How could we not desire that?**

_Now isn’t the fucking time, asshole._

**When is?**

_Don’t be a sarcastic jackass. This is about her family and friends being in danger. A future, one that we both already agreed upon. The details aren’t important right now._

**Are you sure about that, hanyou?**

_Can you think about anything other than mating, jackass?_

**Of course; I can think about our pups.**

  
  


Sighing out loud, Kagome giggled in response.

“Huh?”

“You get this really conflicted look on your face when you are thinking and I think it’s when you are talking to your instincts.”

Busted.

“Uh… kinda. We don’t always agree. He’s--more primal. So the whole basic need shit is what he sees picture wise. He doesn’t really get the whole time and place idea,” he blushed as she snuggled into his arms.

“We can talk on our way to the den, okay? Maybe it’ll settle him down,” she smirked as she tweaked his ear. God he wanted her to do that but more sensually.

“Fine, let’s go,” he grumbled. 

They left the room and were met by a very impatient Koga. “Are you fucking ready now??”

“Sorry Koga. It took me a moment to get changed and ready,” Kagome apologized.

“I’m not mad at you, Kags. It’s the mutt--”

“Koga,” she said in warning.

“What?? He’s a dog! A mix! Mutt-face isn’t what you think!”

“His name is Inuyasha,” she growled. 

**See? Our mate has the right idea. She stands by us, and will stand by our mixed breed pups.**

_Why the fuck are we still talking about this?!_

**Are you really that dense, hanyou?**

_Obviously! I haven’t really been thinkin’ that hard about kids!! Now apparently that’s all that I can fucking think about!!!_

**You have both submitted to each other. You’ve seen how she is with the fox kit. It’s natural in this stage of the mateship to be thinking about expanding our pack. Trust has been earned and given on both ends. The bond is strong.**

_Is that why we keep having sex like rabbits?? I thought we were only doing that because we needed to establish our bond._

**Obviously not, half-demon. While masturbation is erotic, that is not driven by being mates. That is simply the lust our mate holds for us.**

_You mean she wasn’t--well not that I thought she was lying but--_

**No, she was completely driven by her inner desires for us. The mateship is strong and unbreakable. Pups are the next part of the equation.**

_We can’t have a pregnant mate running around fighting some--_

**She would remain here while we handled the demon.**

_HA! I dare you to say that to her!_

**Not I,** **_we_ ** **. You are me, moron.**

_Fuck you. Jump off a cliff._

**We’d land on our feet, idiot.**

_Son of a motherfucking cock sucking--_

“This one still requires to know about the monk,” Sesshomaru said boredly. Jackass.

“Tell the slayer not to remove the beads, though Kagome already relayed that. The jyaki she couldn’t remove is there. If she removes the beads it won’t be good for anyone.”

“What will happen?” Rin asked from behind his brother.

“Trust me; I don’t think anyone wants to find out,” Inuyasha warned. “But you’ll smell and hear it Sesshomaru.”

“Interesting,” his brother replied. “This one will see to it shortly. We shall see you when you have returned. Rin, to our chambers,” Sesshomaru all but snarled as he began walking towards her. She stood firm and raised an eyebrow at him but turned, flipping her hair in his face as he followed her back to their room. He stalled--only enough for Inuyasha to see and saw the slight apprehension and possibly even regret of his harshness. Rin needed to give him notes on how to handle the asshat.

“Inuyasha, are you ready??” He really needed to start paying attention. Nodding he knelt down to let her get on his back as they booked it out of the castle.

Their next adventure was on the horizon--and he’d get to see the place she used to call home. The place that used to house her. He was kind of excited to see where she came from. Though she told him, never completely filling the silences between them, but enough to where he felt like they had known each other far longer than the month they spent together. 

Unconsciously, he clutched her thighs and he was surprised when her legs clenched around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she nuzzled her face into his neck. “Hey… I know I said we could talk but, would it be ok if I napped? It may help me regain my strength faster,” she muttered tiredly.

“Sleep, Kagome,” he rumbled, chuckling a bit. Honestly he had forgotten how much energy she used sealing the monk’s hand 

And sleep she did. Koga and he ran without much talking so that she could sleep peacefully. Especially after the long ass difficult day they had. Between her and the monk being stuck in her head with some sick twisted fuck, her wounds that had engulfed her body, having to heal the fucking monk and cursing him at the same time and now, the wolf den being threatened--he was lucky she was even still standing. Or rather, demanding to stand on her own two feet. 

Finally when they got close, Inuyasha woke Kagome, "Hey. We're almost there."

"Mmmmmm, m'kay," she slurred, stretching out on his back.

"Feel better?"

"Mhm," she murmured as she gave her power a test. He felt it brush against his youki lovingly and couldn't help but smile. 

Fuck he was a sap.

"If you two are done flirting…" Koga groaned.

Inuyasha growled in response but followed the asshole without further words. He'd been to the mountains before but he hadn’t stayed long. The smell of wolves coated every rock like marsh in a swamp. Obviously he hadn't wanted to smell like a fleabag and also the fact he woulda been heavily outnumbered. To be fair, he was doing a lot of things he normally would have outright ignored or refused to do before he met and mated with Kagome… But she changed him. Whether he really wanted to admit if it was for the better or not, she had. He wasn’t even opposed to it either.

They landed in front of the largest wolf den. Where were all the wolves?

“Koga?” Kagome called from astride his back.

“Somethings wrong…” He said.

Inuyasha felt Kagome push out her reiki and quickly pushed off his back. He turned quickly and caught her arm. 

“My family,” she started. He quickly followed her as she led the way inside the den. Koga was close behind.

“Mama!!!” Kagome cried when she finally started running.

“Kagome, wait!!!” He yelled as Koga grabbed his shoulder.

“She’s fine. Ayame is there with the cubs with a couple of my best men. Let’s go,” he said, walking swiftly behind her. Inuyasha held the possessive snarl he was going to emit back by a hair. The fact he had yet again acted so familiar with Kagome, his mate, ruffled his fur. But that he had included his mate and cubs calmed him. Slightly.

**If we had pups, we’d be calmer.**

_Shut. Up. God. If I could stab you with my sword--_

**You’d be stabbing yourself too, hanyou.**

He really thought about flinging himself off that cliff. But then he saw Kagome. She was hugging her mother tightly while her little brother and grandfather embraced her.

“Kagome, why did you leave?!?” Her mother demanded.

“I was trying to protect everyone,” she admitted.

“Some job you did,” her grandfather huffed.

“Who’s that??” Her brother asked, staring directly at him. Kagome turned and smiled softly as she outstretched her hands to him. His feet moved without thought and he took it. She stepped away from her family and came stand closely as his side, her hand still clutching his tightly.

“Mom, Sota, Grandpa… This is Inuyasha. My mate.” He thought his heart may explode. There was no preamble. No hesitation. There was just pure acceptance in her voice and confession.

“A half-demon!? Kagome--” Her grandfather started, making his ears dip into his head. Of course the old man would hate him.

“Shush! COOL!!! A dog demon?!!” Her brother exclaimed.

“Oh my goodness! Will my grandchildren have his ears???” Her mother pondered as her eyes twinkled with delight and mischief. Oh fuck.

Kagome laughed in return and sank further into his side. “I hope so.”

Oh damn… She really wanted that? Them to be marked as half-breeds? 

“Kagome, I’m so glad you are alright,” a female voice sounded from behind her family. How’d he miss her presence??

“Ayame!” Kagome cried as she left his side to embrace a smaller wolf demon wearing silver pelts, black and red armor upon her chest, her red hair in pigtails with adorning irises. She was Koga’s mate. 

Speaking of said fleabag, he was at her side and barely moved away from her as the women embraced. At his feet were two very young wolf cubs.

“It’s good to see you again, Kagome. We were worried about you. You also missed Kaze and Rei’s birth,” Ayame said with disappointment.

“I’m so sorry--”

“No, don’t be. I know your reasons and appreciate your sacrifice.”

“Honestly--I didn’t sacrifice much. I gained so much more,” Kagome said as her eyes drifted back to him.

“Ahhh, I see,” Ayame smirked. “Hello Lord Inuyasha.”

“Keh, I’m not lord.”

“Mhm. Sure. I hope my mate did not cause you too much trouble.”

“None Kagome couldn’t clear up.”

“Typical,” Ayame grunted crossing her arms glaring at Koga.

Kagome smiled and moved back to his side and snuggled in deeply to his chest. She seemed relaxed and free… Free of all her burdens in the world. Even with the daunting fact the evil sick son of a bitch was nearby. 

He would take the burdens from her though; he’d share them with her. She would never be alone or have to face this evil by herself ever again. Nor would she ever feel the need to. Inuyasha swore he would always shelter her heart from the heavy angst and troubles that somehow seemed to follow her. No, he would do everything in his power to be her strength, her life, and her home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha arrive at the wolves' den and not everything is what is seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smutssssssssssssss!! For Karina's birthday! Happy birthday my love!

Inuyasha consoling Kagome about what she had done was… well, it wasn’t what she expected. She had condemned herself; the fact she had used the dark arts to hold off a possession instead of curing someone, ate her up inside. But she couldn’t just put Miroku out of his misery or allow him to be possessed by Naraku. She knew what the monster was capable of… Not to mention, he had used a dark priestess to even invoke the curse. One of which she had no knowledge of what her weaknesses were, or even what charms or chants she used to curse the ring and finger. It would have been a lost cause in even trying to fully combat it. The only options that had been laid for her were all terrible.

Curses were a tricky beast to combat. It was a lesson priestesses, priests, and monks could rarely get first hand knowledge of until it was too late. All they could do was read or study previous attempts of breaking the dark spiritual powers at work.

And pray it never happened to them.

When Inuyasha lifted her into his arms, all she wanted was to soak in the care and love he would feed her until he knew what she did. It was selfish of her. Greedy to desire such comfort when she should have been honest and told him what she did broke so many laws and traditions of her people…

Every spiritualist had secrets… Every spiritualist had to keep them. The dark priestess who likely created the curse for Naraku either got cocky, or fell prey to a trap that exposed her powers. Inuyasha never pressed her further than he needed to, even though she knew he didn’t know much about the spiritualist world. Sango even seemed to not push her or Miroku for information. The monk’s wife either knew the dangers of marrying a spiritual user, or Miroku had explicitly told her to not ask for her own safety.

Or maybe Miroku had told Sango enough to where she knew the risks of saying too much.

Once Inuyasha had brought her back into his-- _ their _ room, he even handled his brother and Koga. Her mate covered for her… covered for Miroku. It was like he just--knew. No--he  _ trusted _ her.

That was what it was. 

The hanyou was beyond supportive. Even when she had begun to cry, confessing her sin, he made it clear she really had no other options. That Miroku would indeed live on, and would be fine, once they defeated Naraku.

Kagome couldn’t stop the overwhelming passion that swelled within her; she had become so entranced and lost within her hanyou she tugged on his haori to kiss him. Once his lips touched hers, she was consumed by him--blocking out everything and everyone else in the world.

He reminded her quickly of her family, her friends, and that, unfortunately, it was not the time to get lost in each other’s bodies, in their lustful longing caresses. Pulling away, she noticed something plaguing Inuyasha’s mind--something his instincts and he seemed to disagree on. Kagome wasn’t sure what, but she wanted him to be comfortable enough to be able to discuss it with her. Correction: she wanted Inuyasha to be able to talk to her about  _ anything _ . While it was cute to watch his ears flutter, his eyes slightly shift, and for him to growl at himself about nothing, she knew it was taxing on his psyche. She needed him to know that he could trust her with anything because they were in this together. Kagome knew it was slightly hypocritical that she expected him to be able to talk to her about anything, while she couldn’t and hadn’t spoken much about reiki and the weight of those powers put on her, the miko couldn’t help but want to take a burden away from him.

Even though it was likely her imagination, she swore she felt heat radiate from the mating mark she bore on her shoulder and smiled at the thought… Just the fact their hearts were one, the fact their love was so strong already, so pure, that not even the doubt she faced within the corner of her mind couldn’t destroy their bond. Kagome knew they needed to discuss so much still; like where they would live, what they would do as far as… children.

The thought of her having kids had never occurred to her. Go figure. The idea of getting married let alone mated always escaped her. But Inuyasha made her think and feel a lot of things she never had before. It shouldn’t have surprised her, that the possibility of carrying his child made her feel like she was floating. The idea that she could possibly bring a child that looked like his father--silver hair, golden sunlit eyes, and soft tiny floppy ears--into this world was…

It dawned on her maybe that’s what he wanted to talk about. What he was scared to approach, rather. But it wasn’t like they were preventing pregnancy in any way, shape, or form. Having had delivered many children in her village, having wed couples, having to have done check-ups on women who couldn’t seem to get pregnant--

Well. Kagome knew  _ exactly _ how children were made. Sometimes more graphically than she had wanted to.

But--she smirked and tweaked her mate's ear, hoping the gesture alone would let him know that his thoughts and feelings were always welcome in her heart and body.

Once they were settled, in a manner of speaking, and Shippo was soothed, given a distraction, they set off with her best friend, back to his home. The journey to Koga’s land had been so relaxing for Kagome. There was no place she had wanted to have been more than on Inuyasha’s back. She had longingly craved the intimacy again from when they were in their humble little abode of shelter and he would often carry her around the forest gently on his back once her leg was mostly healed. 

Before it had healed fully, it was actually so painful to be lifted in that manner. While being carried in his arms was more intimate, something she craved while they were getting to know each other, she preferred to almost be perched upon him so that his hands could grab her thighs in a familiar way, so that she could bury her head in the nape of his neck and smell the area that was so completely him… Pine trees and musk.

She was by no means related to a demon but--something about how he smelled just would always immediately calm her warring heart. Maybe it had to do with the mate mark? Kagome would have to ask her mate… after…

“ Hey… I know I said we could talk but, would it be ok if I napped? It may help me regain my strength faster,” she muttered tiredly, nuzzling her head into Inuyasha's neck.

“Sleep, Kagome,” he rumbled, chuckling a bit as he clenched her thighs a little tighter.

Sleep found her immediately. Sadly, Kagome knew even if he wanted to talk, it wouldn’t have been able to happen. Miroku’s encounter seemed so long ago--everything seemed to just pass by so quickly now that she was with Inuyasha.

Kagome never had been an impatient person, but life always just seemed to pass so dully. It was never fast, but it was never agonizingly slow either. It wasn’t until she met her mate, her hanyou, that time suddenly seemed to fly by… An hour had turned into a day, a day turned into a week, and a week turned into a month within no time at all. He was so intoxicating. A drug. The miko had never once found herself longing to be with someone the way she did with Inuyasha. He was… everything she needed. He fought her. He challenged her. He never fluttered over like she was a delicate little butterfly because she was a woman. No, he brought out her power--Inuyasha was her strength. 

Without him…she was unsure if she would have escaped Naraku’s clutches or found the strength to try and fight him again. Everyone had given up on her. Except her mate.

The fact she slept so peacefully without nightmares, even a disruption from what had just occurred with the-the- _ -bastard _ , was a foreign concept to her. 

The miko felt him jostle her awake and they began to slow to a crawl. Immediately, Kagome knew something was wrong. There was no variation of youki in the area aside from Koga’s and maybe a few others. The dens were empty… What happened here?? Pushing out her reiki, she searched for any clue, any indication of what transpired while they were away and only found Ayame’s similar brush of demonic aura and what was likely their cubs and a couple of guards. 

Pushing off Inuyasha back in haste, she had to check!! His arms came around her to hold the miko back but she looked pleadingly at him and cried, “My family.”

Kagome felt him slightly release her, but he followed her closely as she entered the wolves’ den. Once she saw the familiar tuft of brown hair, the miko took off before her mate could grab her, “Mama!!!”

She faintly heard Inuyasha call for her but she couldn’t stop; her feet carried and her heart raced. Her family. It had been so long since she had seen them. Two moons? Just about--if not more.

Her mother stood and gaped at her disbelieving before she outstretched her arms to catch her daughter. Kagome latched on tightly, trying to hold back the tears that formed within her eyes.

“Kagome, why did you leave?!?” Her mother demanded as she pulled back to gaze down at Kagome.

“I was trying to protect everyone,” she admitted sullenly.

“Some job you did,” her grandfather huffed. Kagome glared at him but couldn’t blame his harsh words. They had been evicted from their home and everyone had been… Kagome swallowed. She honestly didn’t want to think about what happened to everyone else… Not when she had just returned to her family's side.

“Who’s that??” Her brother asked, staring behind the miko. Kagome turned and smiled softly, knowing exactly who Sota was referring to. His youki was reserved, likely afraid of her family’s reaction. She outstretched her arms to him, turning to face him to coax him to join her side. Inuyasha began to walk forward, his eyes wary and worried as she stepped away from her family and came to stand closely by his side. Once her mate was beside her, close enough to touch, her hand clutched his tightly, trying to silently convey that everything would be alright--that they were going to be okay. 

“Mom, Sota, Grandpa… This is Inuyasha. My mate.” Kagome looked up to see his reaction and saw his eyes widen at her easy admission of their relationship. There was no preamble. No hesitation. There was just pure acceptance in her voice and confession, making it crystal clear where her loyalties lied: with him.

“A half-demon!? Kagome--” Her grandfather started, making his ears dip into his head. Of course Grandpa would be opposed to their unique and rather interesting union.

“Shush! COOL!!! A dog demon?!!” Her brother exclaimed, interrupting her elder.

“Oh my goodness! Will my grandchildren have his ears???” Her mother pondered as her eyes twinkled with delight and mischief. Kagome laughed in return and sank further into his side, feeling her heart bloom with hope. Sighing softly she admitted, “I hope so.”

Before she could gauge Inuyasha's reaction, a female voice sounded from behind her family, “Kagome, I’m so glad you are alright.”

“Ayame!” Kagome cried as she left her mate’s side to embrace her good friend. Koga stood near and hovered over them protectively, making her look down at their feet, seeing their two young wolf cubs.

“It’s good to see you again, Kagome. We were worried about you. You also missed Kaze and Rei’s birth,” Ayame said with disappointment as her face dropped down to her young.

“I’m so sorry--” Kagome started.

“No, don’t be. I know your reasons and appreciate your sacrifice.”

“Honestly--I didn’t sacrifice much. I gained so much more,” Kagome said as her eyes drifted back to Inuyasha’s, the hanyou watching her intently.

“Ahhh, I see,” Ayame smirked. “Hello, Lord Inuyasha.”

“Keh, I’m not a lord.”

“Mhm. Sure. I hope my mate did not cause you too much trouble.”

“None Kagome couldn’t clear up,” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Typical,” Ayame grunted crossing her arms glaring at Koga, who was behind his mate.

Kagome smiled and took the opportunity that presented itself to move back to Inuyasha’s side and snuggled deeply into his chest. She felt so much more relaxed and free… Free of all her burdens in the world… Her mate was beside her. Her friends were safe and reunited. Her family was alright and, for the most part, accepting of her choice in who she had demonically wed.

Glancing up at her demon ‘husband’, the miko could still see him processing everything that was happening. She knew Inuyasha had never been fully accepted and it was one of the reasons their initial meeting had gone so wrong so fast. Kagome could only hope that she could continue to bring him love and equality, or at least tolerance from then on.

“Where are the others?” Koga asked his mate.

“We sent them away. I couldn’t afford to let them get hurt; the demonic aura that was here was intense.”

“More than before?” Koga questioned Ayame.

“Yes; I think it was likely a trap to get everyone away or summon you… I’m sorry. I wish I had told one of the guards from the lord’s castle to let it be.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m here to take that fucking bastard out,” Inuyasha growled as he clutched Kagome tighter.

“Kagome,” her mother called from behind them. Said girl turned to face her mother, wondering how much her mother actually  _ did  _ know about the situation. “Will you please tell us what in the world is going on? Where did you go? How did you--how did you meet your mate?”

“It’s a long story, but you kind of know the basics. Naraku was after the jewel; he is a shape-shifter and began to pretend to be me--causing mischief and mayhem and I thought it was best I leave to protect everyone. I sought refuge in a couple of villages but… all of them had seen my face and thought I was a bad omen. 

“My luck ran out and I was caught one day and trapped for a couple of weeks… Maybe more. But I escaped one night and came across Inuyasha. He helped me escape and we hid out for a while until I was fully recuperated and then… well…” Kagome wasn’t sure how much she should tell. She knew she wouldn’t inform them of the odd treatment she had received in the mountain, let alone the fact she had given her life energy twice to heal Inuyasha without even a second thought… It occurred to her she should also not inform her elderly grandfather that while they were mating, they had purified the jewel. But he should know of the jewel's disappearance.

“We were attacked again and I took her back to my brother’s to heal up. Koga came. Then this shit with the wolves happened,” Inuyasha finished quickly for her. Kagome found herself nuzzling against his chest for comfort and him rumbling a soothing purr in return.

“Kagome, I realize that you say this is your  _ mate _ \-- but did this act already occur?” Her grandfather questioned still in a disrespecting tone.

“Yes,” she stated evenly, trying to explicitly say with one word it wasn’t up for discussion. Inuyasha and she were married. Demonically, anyway. Forever.

“How could you be so irresponsible! You were betrothed to Hojo!” Her grandpa admonished harshly.

“Father, she did return the ring,” Kagome’s mother tried to soothe.

“It doesn’t matter! Her sense of duty and honor have  **clearly** been altered!”

“Grandpa! I never even liked Hojo like that! I love Inuyasha and what’s done is done,” she yelled as she stepped away from Inuyasha’s tight hold to pull her haori from her neck to reveal her glowing purple mate mark. They all gasped, except Ayame and Koga. Obviously they smelled what they had uhm… done. Awkward.

“Kagome,” her grandfather breathed in disbelief.

“I still have my powers if that is what you are questioning,” she glared as she allowed her reiki to swirl around her, caressing Inuyasha’s threatened youki that was threatening to escape his hold. The young miko felt his aura settle and brush against hers lovingly, as if thanking her for her unwavering support.

“How is that possible?” 

“Because we were born to be together, Grandpa!”

“What of--Koga is there a way we can talk alone?” Her mother quickly eyed their company and Kagome growled.

“My mate knows about the jewel--the jewel that actually doesn’t exist anymore,” Kagome informed them.

There was a resounding silence that followed. Kagome stepped back into Inuyasha’s body and searched all of their faces… Her mother looked confused, Sota looked… giddy as all hell, the little twerp, and her grandfather looked almost angry with his new found information. “What do you mean the jewel is gone, young lady?”

“As in: It. Is. Gone. It was purified. Kikyo--the former guardian of the jewel--appeared before us and told us so, as well as some of Naraku’s back story,” Kagome stated.

“Kagome--” Her mother started but then quickly stopped at the sound of someone entering the cave. Koga leapt ahead on the group, growling menacingly. Kagome had never seen Koga’s youki emerge before; his clan had never been put in the amount of danger or suspense as it was then. 

Inuyasha stood before her, claws raised and snarling. She peered from behind his arm, her own arms raised and ready to create a barrier just in case the threat was real. But when she saw the man who was standing at the cave head… the miko froze. 

Hojo…

He looked so disheveled. Weak. Barely alive-- “Hojo!” Her mother cried.

“L-Lady Higurashi…” Hojo’s faint raspy voice echoed through the den. Koga stood in front of him, growling, preventing him from entering further.

“Lord Koga, let the lad in,” Kagome’s grandfather urged as he began to walk forward in haste to help the boy who was swaying on his feet.

“Can’t do that, old man. Whelp smells like a demon,” Koga snarled.

“Koga,” Ayame tried to call from behind Kagome and Inuyasha, holding her cubs close to her. “It’s possible it’s another trick.”

“We can’t be too careful,” Inuyasha stated, clearly agreeing with Koga. “Kagome, is there any way you can determine if he’s the baboon in disguise.”

“Uhm…” Kagome tried to remember the signature of the aura she felt when she had been deep within the mountain--even the specific youki that rang in her dream during the curse. “I can try.”

“Lady--Kagome?” She heard Hojo say.

“Hojo…” Kagome said with guilt in return. She felt Inuyasha stiffen in front of her. Brushing her hand along his arm, trying to soothe the surge of his instincts that were rising, she stepped around him. The hanyou growled menacingly at her and she saw his amber eyes bleeding red. Rather than continue her path to her ex-fiancé, the miko stepped in front of her mate and decided that she needed to calm him first. “Inuyasha…” Her hands reached up to cup his cheeks where his markings were appearing, stroking the beautiful jagged marks that matched her mating mark that rested on her shoulder.

“ **I don’t like this** ,” he snarled.

“I know. Come over there with me,” she said confidently. Kagome had nothing to hide about either relationship. The miko never loved Hojo. Sure, they were friends and grew up together. Their marriage would have been a very one-sided love, one of which Kagome would have cringed every time they would do… husband and wife things. She wanted Inuyasha to know Hojo wasn’t a threat to them; he was merely a soul she needed to protect. A poor individual who had been caught up in her life, the jewel’s keeper, and unfortunately had paid the price just like everyone else. 

In the same regard, Kagome needed Hojo to know her heart was full. Her body was taken. Her mind was consumed wholly by her half-demon mate, Inuyasha. Standing on her toes, she kissed him sweetly, chastely enough to where it would still be quaint enough for her mother and grandfather to tolerate, but loud enough for Hojo to see to know things were ultimately over.

Lowering herself, she was surprised when she felt Inuyasha follow her hotly and press his lips back onto hers harshly. His demon form was insecure over Hojo. That much was obvious. But Kagome would let him take what he needed; the last thing she needed was him losing control in front of her family.

Inuyasha was a good man--a good demon. It actually shouldn’t matter if he _ was _ a demon or human. He was overall a good person. The best of both worlds. For her, Inuyasha was it.

Kagome felt his tongue trace her lip along with the prick from his fangs. As she opened her mouth to grant him entrance, she felt him shudder and pull back. Opening her eyes, she was met with amber hues of guilt, and a fully focused hanyou again.

“Inuyasha?” She asked quietly.

“I--Your lip…” Inuyasha said sadly. She saw his ears drop as his hand moved to caress her face so gently she thought he really imagined her being made of glass. Licking her lips, she tasted blood but scoffed. Her hand found its way up to his ear to massage it gently to show him that she wasn’t mad at all.

“It’s alright,” she smiled softly and kissed her cheek before whispering just loud enough for him to hear, “I think that’s rather hot… We can explore that more later?”

Inuyasha sputtered as she pulled away and took his hand to lead him over to Hojo. He was watching her… It was such an intense stare. Hojo wasn’t really--an extremely  _ emotional _ guy. From the time Kagome had met her childhood friend to before she left, he was always very chipper and kind. But then again, circumstances were so much different now than they were then.

She stopped just a meter away from him… The miko signaled for Koga to fall back a few steps. He nodded, though his face was firm and unhappy.

“Hojo?”

“Lady Kagome…” Hojo responded.

“What--happened to you?” She asked as she squeezed her mate’s hand for support.

“You… You  _ left, _ Lady Kagome. Without a word or a proper goodbye.”

“I was trying to protect everyone--” Kagome started. 

“And look how that turned out!!” Hojo shouted uncharacteristically. 

Inuyasha pushed her behind him and he snarled angrily at her ex-fiancé. “You will mind your fucking tone, human.”

“Begone, demon; this is between me and my fiancé!” Hojo yelled back.

“Hojo… our time is over. I’m--I’m mated to Inuyasha now,” Kagome tried to state but found herself quivering in hesitation. The man before her was totally different. This couldn’t be her childhood friend. “Inuyasha,” she whispered to convey she needed to lock Hojo down with her spiritual powers. His growl vibrated against his chest, something she felt in her own. 

Ignoring his command, she stepped around him, brushing her reiki against his chafing youki to calm him. It had to be done. His hand gripped her arm harshly, keeping her from stepping around him. Locking eyes with her mate, Kagome nodded, merely to show she wouldn’t stand in front of him--but she would remain beside him. Raising her hands before her, she looked at Hojo, who was watching them with scrutiny. 

“Hojo… this shouldn’t hurt too much if you are really you…” She said vaguely as she clasped her hands together in prayer and summoned her reiki to surround Hojo. He was shocked and took a step back only to collide with the barrier she formed around him. 

“Lady Kagome?!”

“Sorry, Hojo,” she exhaled as she prayed within her mind, drawing her sigil in her mind. There were too many people to draw on the floor, and Kagome only needed some of her power to purify her ex-fiancé.

He yelped when he felt himself struck with her reiki. Shouting her name in confusion, her power continued to probe his being; Hojo was more or less being zapped by lightning bolts by her power. Even if her childhood friend wasn’t Naraku, there was something off about him. Kagome understood things were different. She knew Hojo cared about her--probably way more than she had realized previously. But with her disappearance, the village being destroyed, and whatever happened to him in between… Things changed. People changed. But she would help purify his soul of the burdens he carried that were clearly corrupting part of his being.

“Lady Kagome! Enough! Ow! Damnit!”

“I’m sorry, Hojo,” she apologized through her tears. It was clear Hojo was, in fact, not Naraku. He would have been howling in pain, not squirming pitifully from each zap she sent though his being. “Your aura is shifted and I need to repair it.”

“It’s because you are with that--that- _ -that thing _ !” Hojo yelled as he got targeted again. Glaring, she made sure another bolt hit him directly in his heart. Jerk. How dare he call Inuyasha a thing!?

“Stop insulting my mate, Hojo,” she ordered. 

“Lady Kagome!”

“ **Shut up, human** ,” Inuyasha growled from behind her. Well darn it! He was in his demonic form again. 

Turning slightly, maintaining her stance, she was met with the fierce crimson eyes of her demonic mate. “Are you alright?”

“ **Angry. The way he speaks to you makes my blood boil** ,” Inuyasha snarled.

“He isn’t normally--”

“ **No excuse. My mate will be treated with respect** ,” Inuyasha said with finality.

Turning back, she couldn’t stop the smile that formed. The miko was shocked when she felt her mate brush against her back and lick her ear before whispering hotly, “ **Mine** .”

“Yours,” she sighed in return, tampering down her desires to take him right there in the cave in front of everyone. Clearly, even though the mateship was somewhat solidified, her own personal desires to be with him were not. His body was so addicting, his touch so alluring. Inuyasha had truly opened up a new world for her in more ways than one.

When the shocks stopped affecting Hojo, or at least appeared to have dissipated in the intensity, she lowered her hands and let the barrier collapse. Hojo stumbled a bit and then gazed at her in question. 

“Your soul had been wounded with everything that happened. I cleansed it to the best of my abilities,” Kagome stated in a diplomatic tone.

“Lady Kagome… Can we… I apologize for my brash behavior. It has been a long couple moons. Is there anywhere we can go and speak more… privately?” Hojo asked politely, shooting a look towards the demon behind her.

Koga stood still, just off the side like he had been. Kagome appreciated his neutrality in the situation that was unfolding. Sighing after looking to Koga who nodded, a signal to where she should take him from their long years of friendship. “Yes, but we won’t go too far. Naraku is still out there lingering.”

“ **What?!** ” Inuyasha snapped behind her.

“Inuyasha--”

“ **Fuck no** ,” he seethed, turning her to face him.

“Inuyasha! Please… I--I did this. I didn’t end this correctly--”

“ **It’s over! There is nothing more to talk about!!** ”

“Mate,” she tried. The miko needed to reach his soul, to reach his spirit that would listen. Using her instincts, her human ones that always seemed to help her calm his warring heart. Nuzzling his neck, she stood higher, on her toe, and licked his cheek in the sign of submission. “Yash, please… I won’t be far. You’ll hear me and sense me if something happens. I need to do this though; he needs closure. My… I need to put my doubt to rest, too.”

“Unhand the lady, demon,” Hojo said from right behind her. She was startled, having not noticed how close he got and Inuyasha's crimson eyes were taken aback as well. He grabbed her and pulled her behind him and went to grab Hojo by the throat. Kagome grabbed onto his arm and flared her reiki in response around them and created a barrier to protect Hojo. 

Inuyasha snarled when his hand met the barrier loudly, and she saw his hand wasn’t smoke in response, thankfully. Grabbing onto his chest, she held him steady and wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him as she pressed her face into the crock of his neck, “Stop, Inuyasha! I’m right here! Please!!”

“Mutt…” Koga said from the side, obviously uncomfortable. She knew the fact Koga was a demon, he knew how Inuyasha felt. He sympathized with him and knew that Hojo had done more damage than he could have ever realized being human. 

“Inuyasha! I promise! Nothing is going to take me from you! Please, it’s alright,” she pleaded as she clutched onto him in desperation to bring his half-demon self back to the surface. 

She felt his youki settle to a low hum under her reiki. Sighing, she pulled back to gaze at her lover’s face. His markings were still present, but his eyes had returned to normal. Swallowing, she held back to tears as she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek before nuzzling her head under his chin. Thank the Gods…

Pulling back from him, she stroked his face. Inuyasha looked so conflicted it broke her heart. She didn’t want to leave him here to his thoughts, but this needed to be done. If they were going to progress further, then this needed to be taken care of. Her grandfather and even her mother would never fully bless their union unless she stopped running and finally faced her past.

“F-Fine…” He gritted through his teeth.

“I promise we’ll be back shortly, Yash,” she soothed.

“Lady Kagome--”

“I’m coming! Just wait outside!” She huffed in annoyance. If Hojo didn’t catch some sense, Kagome was going to let Inuyasha wail on him. Sighing at Hojo’s denseness, she turned back to Inuyasha and lovingly stroked his cheek. He nuzzled her hand rumbling a soft purr, accompanied by a simple whine. “I’ll be back… I love you.”

“I--I love you,” he returned the words before hastily kissing her forehead. His action broke her heart to know how conflicted he truly was… What happened to her zealous and confident mate?

Walking away from him, brushing her hand down his arm until she could no longer reach, Kagome turned to Koga. “Waterfall only. It’ll be safe. Should be too loud to hear over and the fuck shouldn’t smell ya.”

“Thanks, Koga.” Kagome knew he was likely only saying that for Inuyasha since she already knew from their private exchange of nods that was where he wanted her to take her ex fiancé. Following Hojo to the opening of the den, she turned back once she reached it and found Inuyasha's wary eyes. She smiled softly, hoping to comfort him as she led Hojo to her and Koga's usual conversing spot.

“Lady Kagome--” Hojo started before she shushed him firmly.

Once they reached the waterfall, she tied her hair back with the string she wore around her neck. Wadding into the water, she ushered Hojo to sit down on the edge.

“Let’s get you cleaned up while we talk...alright?”

“A-Alright, Lady Kagome,” Hojo agreed with a light blush. She held back the scoff and brushed water over him making him sputter from her rougher than normal treatment.

“It’s just to clean you. I’m married.”

“No, you are not, Lady Kagome.”

“Hojo--”

“No, Last Kagome. Listen to me, whatever this is--”

“Shush. Just let me do this…” She sighed as she felt the familiar aura of her hanyou lurking up in the trees on the cliff above her. It slightly irked her that he didn’t trust her words… but at the same time, feeling his demonic aura soothed her irritation. Just a hair. They would be discussing his behavior later.

“Did… Did Naraku capture you?” It finally dawned on her that Hojo hadn’t mentioned much about what happened in their time they were separated.

“The baboon thing?”

“Yes,” she said, making eye contact with him.

“Briefly,” he admitted.

“What happened?? Did he--”

“How do you know he had me, Lady Kagome?”

“Just answer the question, please,” she sighed in defeat.

“He had claimed he was your mate… To find out that, and then to see you with another demon--Lady Kagome, it’s just a lot to swallow! What is true?? What isn’t? I cannot believe our village priestess is in league with demons firstly; secondly, now you are fondling a demon! Doing things only married couples do and I can only imagine your grandfather did not bless such a union, nor could he with you being gone!”

“I get it Hojo! You think this was just a stroll around the village for me?! I left home to protect everyone because the psycho was after me! He only came back and hunted down the village because I--”

“You got away… Did anything happen between the two of you? Or is it just with the silver-hair apparition?”

“No. We didn’t even talk until I was cursed recently. Even then, he just spoke in riddles,” she sighed deflecting the indigent question her friend asked. How dare he inquire about her relationship with Inuyasha! They were mates! That should have been enough information!

“What does he want?”

“Me… He just wants me.”

“Well, he cannot have you,” he stated fiercely. She took his hand, and gazed down at where his finger was missing, where Hojo had wrapped part of his kusode around it to keep it from bleeding further. “I’m alright, Lady Kagome. I was able to escape.”

“Where had he kept you?”

“Dunno… It was like a dream-like state.”

Kagome tried to reflect on that for a moment. He had purposefully captured Hojo to lock him within his consciousness only to let him go? How did that make any sense…

Eyes widening, her breath hitched; he had done it to try and control him. That was why he maybe had acted so disorderly and threateningly towards them when he first appeared in the cave. Quickly, she flared her spiritual powers to immerse in the water around her and slowly leaned down to cup some to drop and drizzle down his head. 

“Lady Kagome?”

“It’s nothing,” she said hastily, continuing to splash the water up softly, ensuring her last cleanse of purity went unnoticed. If Hojo didn’t know he had been possessed, then she didn’t need to share. There was no residual jyaki or even dark miko power. He was fine. And that’s what mattered. Besides, the less he knew, the better.   
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha couldn’t help himself. He knew she’d catch him but goddamn--his instincts were fucking roaring for him to follow.

His mate.  _ His _ . Mate.  **MATE** . His goddamn  _ bitch _ was with another male who made it abundantly clear their engagement wasn’t over even though she had clearly mated and bonded with another male. It took everything he had not to slaughter the little fuck on sight. Without Kagome’s reiki or even her absolute assurance that Hojo was wrong, he would have--

Inuyasha had been a mindless killer before. The thought of him murdering someone in cold blood, even if the little shit kinda deserved it for challenging a demon for its mate, sent shivers down his spine. His mate,  _ his _ Kagome--she was the only thing that kept him in check. The fact her body housed his soul and heart kept from completely succumbing to his darker side.

**I still vote we skin the little fucker.**

_ Shut up. We can’t just kill humans. It doesn’t work like that in their world… Kagome wouldn’t like that. _

**She is ours. It does not matter.**

_ It does though, you fucking moron.  _

**Our mate mated with us--a demon. She knows how we rule and how it works.**

_ Kagome is still human, asshole. Even though she loves us and chose us, we can just maul a human. _

**Hanyou--**

_ Look jackass, this isn’t something we can argue about. Kagome won’t like it; she probably doesn’t even like we followed even though she specifically said not to. But I agree with you: the asshole isn’t gonna be alone with what is ours. _

**Very well, half-demon.**

That was probably the easiest conversation he’d ever had with his instincts. Especially as of late. At least both sides of him were in agreement that they couldn’t off Hojo. For now.

Inuyasha had shot Koga a look after Kagome and twerp exited the den. More or less told the fucker to try and stop him and Koga shrugged with indifference. Clearly, he didn’t like the little dick who spoke to Kagome as though she was lesser than him either. He ducked into the cliff above the den where there was plenty of foliage to keep him from being spotted by the human or his miko. He trailed closely, but not too near--he already knew she likely knew he was around. But maybe he could hope he could fool her...

Kagome rose out of the larger tranquil pond the waterfall fed into. Her hair was tied back, making Inuyasha slightly anxious at her exposed neck--but humans didn’t read that as submission or seduction. No. She was merely at work, healing the ijit who thought it would be a good idea to try and follow her. But it didn’t matter she was working--no. Inuyasha’s body still ached for her subtle curves to house him and warm him. The fact she was dripping wet, her neck turned to him… Fuck. He was already hard with need.

The miko’s hands reached down to heft Hojo up, and he noticed they were still talking. He flicked his ears, paying attention to the soft words hoping they may simmer down his libido.

“He is a demon, Lady Kagome.”

“I know what he is, Hojo,” she said shortly.

“Then you know that he won’t respect your power! You are a miko! A powerful one! You know the traditions! No miko has married outside a human in centuries in our clan!”

“Hojo--I’m already mated to him--we  _ are _ married. In the demon way,” she added.

“But do you not see how disrespectful that is?! That he didn’t see that as a miko, as a human woman, that you should be--ugh! I cannot even bring myself to think you both have--Lady Kagome! You were never this naïve or rebellious back in the village!”

“Back in the village where I was  **only** a miko, first and  _ foremost _ ? Back in the village where I  _ literally _ was told how high to jump and when?! I met Inuyasha by chance--literally by some freaking grace of the  _ Gods _ , Hojo!!! He has done nothing untoward or what you define as ‘disrespectful’! I am in  **love** with him!”

“You barely know him, Lady Kagome! How do you know he hasn’t hypnotized you?!”

“You just said I was powerful miko, Hojo! You don’t get it both ways! Either I’m capable or I’m weak! I’m not both! And I’ll have you know--Inuyasha saved me and nearly sacrificed his life multiple times for me! I was gravely injured and he--he--UGH! Look! After I healed-- _ fuck! _ Even while I was healing--” Boy the little worthless piece of shit riled her up pretty good for her to swearing like the hanyou did-- “We did nothing improper! We got to know each other! He didn’t even trust me when we first met! We grew that trust and accepted each other and--and--”

“Lady Kagome--”

“No, Hojo! Just--UGH!! NO! Go back to the den and I’ll be there shortly. I want to cleanse.”

“But--”

“No! You and grandfather think I’m  _ soooo _ tainted?! Fine! I’ll cleanse and show you both the extent of my reiki! NOW GO!” She shouted angrily.

The boy seemed confused and worried; Inuyasha actually felt similarly. He was actually afraid what she would say to him since he knew she was fully aware he was nearby enough to listen in on their conversation.

Once the boy left the little clearing, he heard her exhale roughly before letting out the cutest little imitation of a growl. Kagome kicked a stone into the water and then huffed, “You can come out now.”

Swallowing roughly, he leapt down and stood beside her. Inuyasha tried to fight his instincts that were telling him to stand tall, to portray he had done nothing wrong, while the other half of him demanded he be submissive since she was clearly worked up… Honestly, he did feel guilty. Kagome had just yelled at her childhood friend about how much they trusted each other and yet, here Inuyasha was… spying on her. Talk about feeling like a piece of shit.

“Hear anything good?” She scoffed, still not turning towards him.

“Kagome--” He said breathily.

“Save it. I know. Your youki is flaring uncontrollably.”

“It’s not--damnit. We just--”

“‘We’? No. You. You feel like there’s a threat with any guy who bumps into me!”

“Kagome--that’s not--”

“I love _ you _ , you moron.”

“I know that!” He finally snapped “It’s the little prick who wouldn’t fucking accept that! The fact he didn’t even give a shit that we’re--that we’re--” Damnit. The runt was right. Inuyasha had technically dishonored Kagome by claiming her the demon way and not… not the human way. She was human. 

**We did what she chose, hanyou.**

_ Shut up. _

“Inuyasha… do you really believe him?” Kagome finally turned to look at him and her eyes were so disheartened it made him whimper in response.

“I shoulda--I coulda… Fuck. We should have wed in your customs first…”

Her hand cupping his cheek shocked him; his amber hues met her beautiful soft sapphire orbs, capturing any inch of his attention that had strayed to disparage himself. “I chose this. I wanted this… I know you know that. We talked about this, multiple times. This,” she said as reached up to her shoulder with her free hand to pull her haori down to brush against her mark to make him see and feel her longings and desires. “This, right here, Inuyasha, was chosen together. Do you not remember what we did only mere nights ago? Have you really forgotten how much thought, how much  _ actual _ communication went into this?”

Her haori slid down further, fully exposing her shoulder, making him shudder involuntarily for a fucking taste as she stepped forward, closing the aching gap that was between them. “Go ahead,” she whispered, knowing where his lustful thoughts had wandered.

“We’re not far from--what if--” Inuyasha couldn’t help to try and fight where this was headed. Naraku was nearby, her family was back at the den, her fucking ex-fiancé was likely still within shouting distance--

“Don’t care,” Kagome sighed as she licked his jaw to his cheek bone. Fuck if that didn’t awaken his cock again-- “You need this-- _ I _ need this. Please,” she whimpered, her fingers lacing through his mane to bring his head closer to her mark.

Sighing heavily, bringing the sexiest little moan of desperation from her lips, his mouth clamped down around her mark and her hands in his hair tightened. “Inuyasha,” she said, voice full of need.

His tongue traced the mark and he scented her growing arousal, the fucking juices between her thighs building, filling his nostrils with a flavor so her. Kagome’s hands released his hair, and hurriedly went to his haori.

“Kagome--” he groaned when he felt her cool and wet fingertips brushing against her chest.

“Please,” she pleaded, bringing his head back to her face. Inuyasha hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed in bliss when he began laving her mate mark. Opening them, he was met with the darkened heavy blue gaze from his woman. Her lips were parted; they were begging to be loved, to be worshiped. But they were so exposed! Fuck.

“Yash--the water?”

“Am I fucking talking out loud? Fuck, you consume me: mind, body, and soul,” he exhaled before pushing down her haori and hastily disrobing her of her hakama and breast bindings. Kagome did not sit idly by; no, she was immediately at work, undoing his obi and pressing down his hakama in haste.

“No, I just know you,” she said in confidence and he knew she was smirking. How was she still talking? How had his lips not claimed hers yet? Taking his own chastisements, the hanyou claimed her lips heatedly, unabashedly moaning, tasting his woman. Fucking cherries. Did she even eat cherries? How the hell did she always taste so good?

His hands lifted her ass slowly to let her loose hakama slide down her legs fully, and then Inuyasha stepped out of his as he waded into the cool water until it hit their bellies. Kagome wrapped her legs around his ass, rubbing her folds against his hard length that he felt brushing against her clit. Her teeth nipped at his lips, begging him to play and be only lost within her. How could he refuse? For autumn, it was a relatively warm day. Maybe it was the open area where the sun bore down upon the water, or maybe it was just the woman in his arms, kissing him passionately, filling every corner of his mind with warmth and love he had so unknowingly needed his whole life, but either way, the water was perfect. 

“Yash,” Kagome panted as he began to feed his own desires back to her. He latched onto her bare neck and nipped, before sucking hard. She ground against him in hunger, letting him feel how much she longed for him, egging on his efforts.

“Kagome,” he growled heatedly as he stepped further into the cool spring. Once he heard the waterfall roaring in his ears, his eyes opened and he pulled back slightly from his miko. Her eyes shot open, mouth still parted searching for his lips. Her deep ocean blue eyes questioned him before she realized what he was asking. Smirking, Kagome leaned forward and kissed him as she covered his ears to answer his silent request. Inuyasha stepped back and let the falling water above them engulf their bodies until they slipped behind it fully. There was enough space for them to soak alone and even fuck against the mountain without the water cascading down upon them. The vacuum effect of the flowing water made this a private oasis; no one would see them, smell them, or even hear them. 

“Koi,” he groaned as she pressed her slit over his cock hurriedly. “Sl-slow down.”

“Yash--I  _ need _ you, please,” she begged.

“Gods help me,” he exhaled with a chuckle.

“Please, let me love you; let me show you my choice again and again… You will always be who I choose. Even if you hadn’t offered to marry me the human way, this is what I want-- _ you. _ ”

“Koishi,” he sighed as he turned so her back was facing the wall. Raising his hand, he brushed it into her wet and silky ebony tresses. Inuyasha unlatched the tie that held her dripping ponytail up, releasing her hair to fall down to her back. How was she so beautiful? Was she a celestial maiden just fuckin’ with him until she devoured him? Hell, he wouldn’t even care, as long as he was hers.

His claws brushed through her long locks before brushing his hands softly against her face. Inuyasha knew she needed him, aside from smelling her wonderful intoxicating scent, feeling her pussy trying to latch into his risen length that rested so perfectly between her core, the look in her eyes gave it all away. But he needed to love her. Did she know that? Did she understand the depths of his care and affection? How great it truly was and how he would go beyond any measure to prove it to her?

“Kagome I…”

“I know, anata,” she breathed before kissing him fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing her pert breasts against his chest and exciting him further to even erect his own nipples from the stimulation of hers. His hands sank down her body, swimming like her form was the waves that were created by the falling water around them; his hands brushed against her, feeling her luscious curves, her tight firm muscles, the beauty that was so uniquely her. He gripped her hips, bringing her even closer, using the friction that was between them to fuel her movements, fuel her desire even further. 

How had they only been mated for a day… or had it been two? It felt like they had been together for longer. They knew exactly what they needed, what they wanted, what the other one thought, what the other one was saying… 

Their connection was undeniable. Inuyasha pressed his tip into her clit harder, earning a strangled whimper from her as she continued to try and kiss him in a torrent of sensation. He would make his miko cum before he entered her. Rocking his hips to settle in a seething rhythm that was driving him absolutely insane, he felt her walls clutching him fervently, looking for something to grasp onto.

“Inu--” She whined pitifully, making him chuckle. Pulling away from her face, the hanyou leaned closely to her ear and whispered hotly in demand, “Come on, Kagome. The faster you take, the longer you’re gonna go without.”

“This isn’t fair,” Kagome whimpered.

“Oh it is, though. If you cum for me, then you’ll get what you want,” he panted before licking the shell of her ear. Inuyasha felt her legs tense and tighten around him; her breathing grew even more erratic as she twisted her bottom in his hands to try and take what she wanted the hard way. He felt himself shudder before shifting to rearrange his stance. Inuyasha was a hanyou on a fucking mission; he held her ass firmly with one hand as the other snaked between their bodies to pinch the miko’s nub. Her frantic and wanton movements stalled as she cried out in bliss, his name falling from her cursing lips like a fucking prayer.

Kagome’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails leaving her own little dull red marks upon his skin, showing anyone who would see under his kusode that she had claimed him. 

Releasing her button, Inuyasha stroked his cock gently, easing some of the pain and ache that had built up from withholding his own needs in order to bring unadulterated pleasure to his mate. 

“Y-Yash,” she stuttered, trying to grip onto him.

“Good girl,” he purred, nuzzling her cheek before pecking her sweetly on the lips. “Ya still want this?” The hanyou teased the miko still held within his arms as he pressed the tip of his dick against her warm and yearning heat. He was slightly disappointed he missed the opportunity to lap up her juices when she likely squirted them from her release, but he had to put her first. This location gave them privacy and if she wanted him--needed him right then, he would make sure she had him. But her safety and well-being always came first. 

“Stop teasing me,” she begged as her body shuddered in his hold.

“You mated with a demon, Ka-Go-Me,” he nipped at her neck. “An inu-youkai. We tend to be a bit mischievous.”

“For all the Gods’ sake--” She muttered before gasping, feeling him slowly enter her tight weeping slit. Inuyasha wasn’t teasing then, but he had to go slow. It was fucking agonizing. But her pussy was gripping him so tightly he was seeing goddamn stars. It took everything he had not to blow his load right then. 

Fuck. Speaking of that little…  _ bit _ , he scented her and sighed heavily in relief, seeing she still wasn’t in heat. But he could tell her time was approaching. It could be a  _ slight  _ possibility that she could get whelped. 

“Ka-Kagome… before we… I need’ta--”

“Inuyasha,” she sighed in a moaning fashion. His cock was completely encased in her sheath and by fucking lord--it was like the first time all over again. “I--There was something I wanted to talk to you about as well.”

“H-huh?” Oh fuck. Was she gonna say to pull out?

**Hanyou--**

_ We cannot force her into breeding, asshole. _

**We desire pups! REAFFIRM THE BOND.**

_ Get fucked. _

**Trying to, half-demon.**

_ God, I fucking hate you. _

“I--You want kids… right?” Kagome asked hesitantly. Her beautiful gem-colored eyes met his; they were as nervous as they were heated.

“Well--duh. I mean--”

“I just--wanted to be sure. I mean--I know how babies are made and stuff, I just--I want you to know I would love to be able to bear your children…”

“You--You--”

“Has that been what you’ve been struggling with?”

“What do you...Oh. Yea.” He had forgotten before they left his brother’s Kagome has mentioned she noticed his internal struggles within himself when the hanyou would fight with his demonic half.

Her giggle made her walls ripple on his deeply submerged shaft, bringing a growl to his chest. “Oh Inuyasha… You can talk to me about anything you’re feeling.”

“I just--timing and shit,” he exhaled harshly. Fuck. Did they have to have this conversation while he was literally dick deep in her pussy? Inuyasha closed his eyes to try and balance his emotions and physical sensations. He thought he was losing his fucking mind. When he felt the wet tongue of his mate on the tip of his ear, his concentration broke and a strangled howl erupted. His hips jerked forward and she moaned unabashedly, gyrating her bottom right back against him to fuck herself on his cock. Taking his cue, because goddamn that was a very loud and enticing one, he began to thrust into her. 

Inuyasha shifted his hands to grasp under her arms, his claws tickling against her back as he plunged his mate down onto his hard length, making even bigger waves in the water than the waterfall behind them. Kagome’s cries of pleasure grew louder, his own snarls of ecstasy echoed in their little abode as well.

What he wouldn’t have given to been able to take her out of the water--to feel her wet dripping orgasm, to feel how moist she was without the interference of the spring around them, to feel her lose herself even further--

“Ka-Kagome,” he groaned, pulling her a bit faster and harder, to sink mercilessly onto him. He wanted her to feel all of him. She needed him? Then she would get him.

“ _ Y-Yashhhhhh _ ,” she wailed, clutching onto his biceps, her ankle still crossed against his back to ensure if he did stop--which he wasn’t--that she wouldn’t be dislodged.

“Koibito, I’m--” The hanyou was so fucking close it was unbearable. His eyes squeezed shut. He had to. Even with his orbs away from his gorgeous alluring mate, he could still see her breasts bouncing about, her hair flailing about behind her as he fucked her, her eyes pinched shut from the euphoric feeling of being filled so right--fuck. He was so fucking screwed. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw everything he was imagining except it was in real time. It didn’t even compare to what his mind conjured up. But goddamn. Even in his head, Kagome was everything and more.

Inuyasha sputtered and almost came when he felt her hand brush against his cock where it entered her sex. His eyes trailed downward and made the fucking mistake of watching her touch herself as he plunged deeply into her channel. It made him grow wild and he felt like he was losing control as he began to lose his momentum; his thrusts into her became erratic and frantic. He moaned loudly and her cries of passion fueled his impending release. Dipping his head to her chest when he felt her walls start to grasp at his length, trying to let out another orgasm, he took a risen nipple and sucked hard. 

“ _ Ahhhh _ ,” she wailed as he heard her head smack against the rocks behind her as her pussy clenched hard onto his cock, milking and drawing out his own peak, his seed shooting into her unoccupied womb, filling her until she was dripping into the water surrounding them. 

Panting, he raised his head, releasing her breast with a pop bringing his hands to her head to check to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself with her flailing. Kagome’s giggle more or less reassured him that she was indeed, okay. Her hand on his cheek brought his back to face her; she was smiling so peacefully and happily. He felt his heart skip a beat, just from the awareness of how much he truly adored his miko. 

“You alright?” He asked as he traced his claws soothingly through her hair. 

“Yea, just got a little lost in the moment,” she admitted as her hands brushed up to massage his ears.

Before Inuyasha got too lost in her ministrations, he pulled out from her tight heat, whimpering from the loss of her.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he said probably too quickly, earning him a tweak of his ear.

“Inuyasha,” she chided.

“Fine--fine. I just--” He sighed. “The idea that he wouldn’t relinquish his hold--it got under my skin.”

“And did it have to do with the fact you were nervous I wouldn’t want hanyou children?”

“Kinda... I know we’ve been--ya know. But the thought only really occurred to me when Shippo came around. It got me thinking if… well…” He averted his eyes in embarrassment. The hanyou was ashamed he let his jealousy and insecurities get the better of him. He knew better; he really did. Kagome’s love was unconditional and she shared more with him than she had with anyone else--including Hojo and Koga. 

Her hands brought his face to look directly into her eyes that sparkled like the water below them. “Yash, I knew what all this meant. I know what I signed up for. I’m all in. Kids, hut, brother’s palace, whatever. I’m here. With you.”

“Kagome,” he sighed her name before kissing her forehead sweetly. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

Inuyasha helped her wash up and then ducked under the waterfall to check and see if they were still totally alone. Sniffing and twitching his ears to detect if anyone was near, he concluded they were indeed still alone. Reaching his hand back into the cascading water, the hanyou took hold of Kagome’s hand and she came forward from under the watery shield. Unable to resist, he turned to take her into his arms again and kissed her soundly. Her hum of approval made his demon purr with happiness.

“Come on, we better get back. My grandfather is probably barely being held back by Koga at this moment,” Kagome giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded as he pulled himself out of the water to reach back to gather her in his arms. He was a greedy bastard but he wanted her attention. 

“Inuyasha,” she sighed, settling against him with no fight in her body at all. “We need to be careful…”

“Just… I need  _ this _ .” The intimacy. The contact. The softness of her. The care she gave without question.

“I understand,” she nodded.

“What made you so desperate earlier, anyway?” Fuck. His tongue and mouth needed to be stuffed or chopped off.

She laughed and hummed happily, “I think I could feel your inner turmoil. Seeing how upset you were at Hojo for insulting me, for fighting with me, and even just the idea that you thought he would be able to fight my rejection of him-- I just… Something inside me  _ needed _ you. Does that have to do with the mate mark?”

“Dunno…” Closing his eyes, he actually asked his demonic half to emerge. “ **My little mate** ,” he purred.

Kagome looked up at him startled, likely by his gruffer voice. “Inuyasha?”

“ **This form helps me be closer to my instincts--what they tell me--how they guide me.** ”

“Is that why when you get upset or mad you change?”

“ **Yea… my emotions aren’t a demon trait, really. Most demons are rather… apathetic. They keep their feelings in check when they do have them. My human half overloads my senses sometimes though, and the more demonic side to me emerges to keep me balanced… But in the same sense…** ”

“It can send you into a more instinct driven frenzy. If you feel threatened--”

**“I don’t give it a second thought; I go for the kill. This form of mine is more dangerous, more volatile. It took a long time to train to keep it under control--to keep it from emerging constantly in a state of danger. With you though, I’m having to relearn all over again.** ”

“I’m sorry…”

“ **Don’t be. This is far better than being alone. Not that I really noticed.** ”

“What do you mean?”

“ **Judging from what you said to the little fuck-face, you didn’t notice what you weren’t missing until you met me. Then everything… clicked. If that makes sense.** ”

“It does,” she conceded. “Did you let this part of you out to ask about the mate mark?”

“ **Yea…** ”

“And…?”

“ **The mate mark is what binds me to you. It is what will show us what stability our relationship is; when you felt you needed me, it was likely a pull between both of us. Needing to reaffirm my stupid insecurity along with you wanting to assure me that kids were an option. Coulda also just been that you wanted me because I’m amazing** ,” he smirked, his fang poking over a lip. She blushed hotly, covering her breasts from view with one arm as she smacked him. He chuckled and continued, “ **Don’t even deny that--I smelt you back at the den when you were purifying the little shithead** .”

“He has a name, ya know,” she stated, trying to keep hidden from his view.

“ **Keh. Hasn’t earned the respect for me to use it** ,” he returned smoothly.

“This side of you is more… cocky. More in control, or at least now it is.”

“ **We are alone. There isn’t a reason for me to be reactive** ,” he explained.

“Is it just with other males?”

“ **Koga is mated. We are mated. As long as he references his mate and isn’t actively trying to seek you out, we will have no problem. Hobo doesn’t have a mate and was challenging me. It was only natural for me to combat him** .”

“But you were fighting yourself…”

“ **My instincts wanted me to fight him as a demon would over a mate-claim… My human half knew better.** ”

“Inuyasha, I mated with you; I know how demon customs work for the most part. While I don’t approve and wouldn’t let you fight Hojo, I do understand why you were doing what you did. You know I’m not and that I wasn’t angry by that right?”

“ **I suppose.** ”

“I was more upset that I felt like you didn’t trust my words.”

“ **It wasn’t all that.** ”

“Good,” she stated as she kissed his cheek before rising to wring out her hair. “Seriously, we need to get back. I don’t mind if you stay in that form but… can you behave yourself?”

“ **Probably not** ,” Inuyasha scoffed. “ **The little asshat will need to control** **_himself_ ** .”

“You really have a bag of insults ready for anything and anyone, don’t you?”

“Helped I grew up with an asshole. Had to try and figure out how to get under Sess’s skin somehow,” Inuyasha smirked as he felt his demonic form slip back down beneath the surface.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she bent down in front of him and he couldn’t help but feel the pull to rutt her again. Bent over called out to him so… primally. Fuck. His dick was already hard and it wasn’t fair as he watched her get dressed and cover up that sinful body. She turned to him and saw him probably gazing at her darkly with want. 

“Something wrong?” Her melodic voice sounded.

“What… what was that thing you did to Hobo in the water?” He asked to distract himself.

Kagome was silent for a moment before she spoke again quietly, “I realized after our little chat about Naraku that he had cursed Hojo too. That was how the dark miko created the curse that captured Miroku and I; Hojo was the key we were missing to being able to banish the jyaki out of Miroku.”

“I don’t really get it.”

“As long as I do--”

“Why are you guys so secretive, anyway?”

Kagome paused again for a moment before her eyes shifted into worry and heavy contemplation; he realized he caught her off guard with the question but it really did bother him. Between her and Miroku--it was insane how many little things were kept under wraps until things had already passed.

“It’s a code. A law between us.”

“Why though?”

She bit her lip and he realized it was a much bigger answer than he was expecting. Honestly Inuyasha was expecting some bullshit of ‘just because’ they don’t share shit with others outside the realm… Though he really did begin to wonder why. Before he wouldn’t have questioned it so much… but now, being with her for as long as he had been, sharing everything they had, the thoughts and questions began to fester. What were they hiding? It wasn’t just him though; it was also normal humans they tended to deceive as well. The fact she hesitated meant she was warring with herself on what she should share and what she couldn’t… 

Stepping forward, he took her in his arms and brought her face to look up at his. His finger brushed against her lip, pulling it from her mouth before claiming it himself. When the hanyou felt her returning the pressure of their endearing kiss, he pulled back to make sure she was looking into his eyes. Once blue met gold, he spoke, “We can talk about it later… I forgot we aren’t really alone…”

“Thank you. It’s… There’s a lot.”

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” she said as she brushed her cool dainty hands against his that cupped her face before she turned away. “I know I haven’t been forthcoming… And there  _ are _ reasons.”

“It’s fine,” he said as his claws brushed against her bare abdomen.

“Later, anata,” she soothed as she tucked in haori smiling up at him. “I’d prefer if my grandfather didn’t ever see us--”

“Lady Kagome!” 

That did it. Quickly, Inuyasha dressed himself in hakama as the little fucker who clearly had a goddamn death wish made his way back into the clearing. He made eyes with Inuyasha and then they flitted to Kagome who stood proudly with her arms crossed over her chest. She stepped further away from Hojo and closer to the hanyou; her back was to her childhood friend and she stood confidently facing her mate.

“Here,” Kagome said, holding out his kusode. He raised his eyebrow and redressed himself, keeping his eyes on Kagome, trying to ignore the other human that was in the area with them.

“Your grandfather wanted me to check on you…  _ Especially _ since the half-demon disappeared.”

“Hmmm,” Kagome hummed, clearly trying to not engage with Hojo and keeping her attention directly on Inuyasha. Was she scared he’d flip out on Hojo again?

“Lady Kagome?”

“Let’s make this clear, Hojo. Inuyasha, for all intents and purposes, is my husband. Even though we didn’t wed the human way, we are married in the demonic customs. You saw my power is still very active and alive; you even see me use it while touching him. His youki and my reiki flow well together--they work in harmony. We were born for each other--”

“Lady Kagome--”

“No. There is no further discussion on this Hojo. Inuyasha is  **mine** ,” she said possessively as she gripped his kusode almost in challenge of Hojo’s words. “And I am  _ his _ .” This did not help the fact he was still as hard a rock from when she had bent over earlier. The idea of fucking her right in front of that whelp was becoming more and more appealing--

Her claiming she was his and that he was hers--goddamn.

“Yo, Kagome,” Koga called.

“What’s going on, Koga?” Kagome asked.

“Hakkaku and Ginta swept the mountains… They came up with nothing.”

“Nothing?” Inuyasha echoed. How was that even fucking possible? They had all watched Kagome zap the punk with her powers and the hanyou watched another private purification; the baboon clothed asshole had to be around there  _ somewhere _ !

“That’s not possible… He has to be here!” Kagome shouted angrily. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her against his chest. She was shaking, her anxiety and rage swelled within her, making her reiki go wild. Rumbling, even though they weren’t alone, Inuyasha tried to soothe her worries. Her hands clutched onto his sleeves and he could feel her fear swirling further through her spiritual powers. His youki went out to try and calm her further, her power flinched before wrapping around his, accepting its comfort.

“We’ll find him, Kagome,” Koga stated. “Let’s head back to the den now that you’ve cleaned up.”

Kagome nodded and grabbed Inuyasha’s haori that was still on the ground to hand it to him. With the uncertainty, and with the possibility, although it was a slim chance of him whelping her, he stopped her from handing it to him. He took it within his grasp and then flung it over her shoulders. 

“Yash?”

“It’ll--just wear it,” he huffed, not wanting to explain further with the brat and wolf around.

“Okay,” she said brightly, making his heart stutter. Fuck. Kagome clearly had studied demons because she always knew how to soothe his soul immediately. Or maybe it was just him that she could instantly show exactly what he needed.

As she dressed herself in his garb, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the pride that swelled within his gut, watching her body become adorned with his haori. He also didn’t miss the grimace on the little fucker’s face. Kagome took his hand and tugged to lead him back into the cave. 

When they stepped in, Ayame smiled up at her, having taken her post at the front. Her cubs ran around at her feet, yipping happily… Would their pup be that active after only a month of living? Shit he was getting ahead of himself again--it was a stupid slim chance that he even did whelp her! Even then--fuck, he wasn’t even thinking! They were in so much danger--why did he--

**Hanyou.**

_ Shut up, this is all your fault. _

**Our mate trusts us to provide for her. Protect her. Comfort her. Love her. She is wearing our haori. How can you deem this a mistake?**

_ Because of the fucking timing! _

**Our mate had no complaints.**

_ She--She-- _

**Our little mate trusts us to defend her and care for her. She knew what mating would do--she is a miko, a village healer; a bright young woman would know how pups are created. As she still mates with us, she knows the risk.**

_ You’re an asshole. She probably wasn’t-- _

**Do not insult our mate.**

_ It’s not insulting! Kagome probably just wasn’t thinking of the consequences. _

**Or, half-demon, maybe she was… Maybe she wants a family as much as we do.**

The thought Kagome wanted to have his pups as much as he did… It filled another void he wasn’t aware he had. Looking down at his woman, she smiled as she watched the cubs play and nip. What he saw next took his breath away completely; his mate with her hands resting oh so softly upon her own abdomen. Holy. Fuck. His miko must’ve heard his exhale and looked up at him. She stood on her tiptoes, placing a fluttering kiss onto his cheek before addressing Ayame.

“They’re so cute,” she cooed.

“They are… They are quite the handful,” Ayame replied as she picked up the one with gray fur to hand to Kagome. Kagome held the cub with love and care and fuck--

**Mate wants pups.**

_ Shut up, asshole. _

**You’re just mad we were right.**

_ Goddamnit--one of these days I’m gonna slit your throat-- _

“You’re sure you sensed the aura, Ayame? Not that I’m doubting you but--”

“I understand, Kagome,” Ayame said as she picked up her other cub that was covered in black fur as Koga came to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder in support. “We did--we all did. It was dark and malevolent… I wouldn’t have sent the wolf pack out if we hadn’t. But I wanted to protect them.”

“You made the right decision, Ayame,” Koga stated. “But, we’re coming up empty.”

“Could it have been Hojo?” Kagome’s grandfather said from the side, sitting with the rest of her family. He looked deep in thought, and was studying Inuyasha harshly still. Was it possible the old man still didn’t even trust him?

“No… Naraku’s youki is very distinct. Also even if Hojo carried it, it wouldn’t have been as powerful as Ayame is saying,” Kagome pondered. Obviously she wasn’t going to mention the only reason he did have any in him was because he was a key in a curse that was cast upon her.

“Has anyone left?” Inuyasha questioned.

“What?” Ayame asked.

“Has anyone else left since we arrived?” Inuyasha restated his question in irritation.

“No,” Ayame answered in confusion.

“Then it has to be someone who is already here,” Inuyasha glared as he wrapped his arm around Kagome.

“What!?” Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha! That’s not--”

“Is it though? Think about it! He’s a shifty mother-fucker who can change his appearance and likely his scent! He’s been around for at least fifty years and still hasn’t been caught? Clearly he knows how to shift his aura!”

“You seem to know an awful lot about someone you haven't met,” Koga said as he pushed Ayame around him.

“Look here, wolfshit--”

“Stop! This is the kind of thing he wants! For us to fight each other! This is the kind of animosity he feeds upon! Friends fighting each other!” Kagome yelled, trying to placate them.

“Too late, ‘Gome. It’s happening,” Inuyasha growled still holding onto her in possessiveness.

“Koga, stand down! Inuyasha isn’t Naraku!” Ayame yelled.

“The mutt has been everywhere Kagome has been--Naraku wanted Kagome and was willing to do anything to get her. It’s entirely possible he’s been playing us from the start. He even is trying to pit us against each other! He never had strong relations with his brother and then what--one mate and he crawls back?? Sounds awfully fishy to me.”

“Koga! His youki is nothing like Naraku’s!” Kagome yelled.

“The mutt just admitted it, himself, that Naraku’s aura can be hidden! He’s fucking with us! He’s trying to make it seem like it’s one of us when actually it’s him!”

“Kagome, maybe just to be safe you should...search Inuyasha’s aura,” Ayame said hesitantly from behind Koga as she anxiously looked at the cub still within Kagome’s arms.

“How would I be able to flare my aura here if I was back in the castle?!!?” Inuyasha growled. This was fucking bullshit! Of course it was ‘blame the hanyou’ or rather, ‘blame the guy who took the girl away from the other asshole’.

“Naraku has a dark miko and obviously the curse was left out and no demon was in sight,” Koga snarled as he leaned forward, as if he was ready to strike. “Too many things have happened around Kagome for it to be coincidence that you aren't somehow in some way connected. Kagome never even wanted to marry before she came across you. How convenient it had to have been to be wandering around in the forest where she just happenly escaped from Naraku’s clutches to only find you!”

“The wolf is right,” the old man spoke. “My granddaughter was a bright young miko who would never risk her purpose unless she was somehow deceived!”

“Father!” Kagome’s mother shouted.

“Hush now, Daughter,” her grandfather ordered.

“Grandpa!”

“Lady Kagome! Make the wise decision here!” Hojo pleaded. “Clearly you are being deceived! Let us help you!”

Kagome’s family had risen and Hojo came to stand beside them and drew a fuckin’ sword. This was bad; his blood was already unstable enough and now they wanted to take Kagome from him? Were they really that stupid??

Snarling, he kept Kagome pressed against him; it didn’t matter if she had the cub or not, he wasn’t going to relinquish his hold. Sniffing, he noticed she was nervous but she only gazed ahead of them. She quickly turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes, imploringly. Her anxieties were of them taking her from him too…

She trusted him. Just like she said she would.

Her eyes met his intensely, and fed him the words she couldn’t say aloud… Shuddering at the thought, Inuyasha knew what he had to do. Kagome’s hand that wasn’t embracing the wolf gripped his suikan tightly, before pushing away from him and locking him in a barrier. And then his vision went red.   
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the spring Kagome let her most inner desires burn; she realized as they made love in the water how much she truly did want to carry and birth Inuyasha’s children. Should they have waited before? Probably. But did she care if things happened naturally? No. The miko would love and protect the child, if one was truly conceived from their mating.

Knowing his instincts were making him go crazy, she knew what he needed the moment Hojo came back into play; Inuyasha needed to be thoroughly occupied and she wanted to make sure that she conveyed her attention was always on him. That he, her hanyou, her love, her mate, was the one thing always present and always the person who consumed her mind, body, and soul.

She felt like she was doing a fairly good job, following her intuition and more or less…marking him as hers. Making sure her arm was always touching him, making sure her eyes were more focused upon him, that she trusted him with her safety and his demonic half didn’t need to rise…

A lot of good that did when Inuyasha pointed out the obvious, and everyone else turned against him. While what Inuyasha was saying was likely true, and she knew he was from the very bottom of her being. But no one else could feel their bond. No one else knew what happened inside the hut weeks ago when he had been human and nearly died protecting her. No one was there the month prior when he risked his life for someone he didn't even know. No one else knew she was on death’s door and he willingly mated her even if it meant his death. After everything she and he had been through--there was no misconceptions between them.

Kagome felt him tense as he gripped her harder, pulling her to literally mold with his body. They were surrounded and her family and friends; they had them backed into a figurative corner. It didn’t help that Koga was standing before them, hunching down to intimidation. But she knew Koga was only growing more defensive because she was still holding his baby. Damnit! Kagome knew she gravely miscalculated the moment she had lifted the babe into her arms… To be fair, she didn’t realize how easily they were going to turn against her mate.

Was it because he was a half-demon? Was it because they weren’t there when they had mated? Or when they had grown close and gotten to know each other? It wouldn’t have mattered what the circumstances were, unfortunately… It sounded like it was a fox hunt. The ultimate end goal was always to have Inuyasha look guilty… No matter what, Inuyasha would have been the one at fault because he took the most precious thing to all of them: her. 

The idea struck her though in desperation as she realized what they had to do: Her reiki didn't harm him. Inuyasha was her mate; their souls were intertwined. His youki only strengthened her, as her reiki only calmed him. 

Turning, she looked into his golden eyes that glared at Hojo and Koga with feral intent. Her hanyou finally shot his eyes downward; he was afraid. Clenching his haori discreetly with her free hand that didn’t cradle the cub to her chest, enough for Inuyasha to know she believed him, but also subtle enough to make sure the others believed, or at least the _ true  _ imposter among them believe, that she did, in fact, think he was Naraku. If they could lure him out, thinking Inuyasha was safely indisposed of, then they could finally end it. The miko and the hanyou could finally plan their future together…

His eyes gleamed with understanding, even though he didn’t look happy about it. Kagome released him and then threw up a barrier around Inuyasha, locking him inside. Inuyasha’s eyes glowed red and he allowed his transformation to emerge. Kagome grimaced, both from sadness of leaving him in the barrier and for being on the outside of it, away from his protection and warm soul.

“Well done, child,” Kagome’s grandfather said as he patted her on the shoulder. “It’s a shame that he played you but thankfully, your reiki is still strong. We can research how to reverse a mating. There has to be a way to scourge the vermin from this plain of existence without condemning you as well.”

Kagome fought back the rage that swelled within her that her grandfather was insulting  _ her _ mate--insulting their love and their connection! But she couldn’t show it, all she could do was turn her head away from Inuyasha in shame… Shame that her family and friends saw as her decision, but shame Inuyasha would see of not being able to defend him. She planted her face into the snuggly cub’s hair, hoping it may make her feel better.

“Grandfather, what should she do now? If they are mated, can she really harm him?” Her mother asked from behind her elder.

“That is a good question…” Her grandfather pondered. “She should be able to--as she has been able to keep him locked within her barrier.”

Kagome looked at her mate out of the corner of her eye and saw him snarling but not tapping the barrier. At least they were selling it. The fact Inuyasha allowed his demonic half to take control only let them think he was trying to sell the ruse further. Kagome only hoped that his demonic half didn’t try to do anything rash. Obviously they hadn’t noticed earlier when she did summon her reiki that it didn’t burn him; but if anything caressed his being like a lover loving on it’s partner’s body.

“You can drop the act, Naraku. We know it’s you,” Koga growled with Ayame behind him still holding their other baby.

“ **You’re all fucking morons! I’m not Naraku!** ”

Kagome tried to stealthily search everyone’s face, to watch their reactions to Inuyasha’s words, to his  _ denial _ and  _ rage _ . Good thing he knew not to just submit. The game would be over. The search. Whatever this was, that they were doing. Her mother held Sota back, who was crying into her stomach in fear. Her mother looked worried as she looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha. Koga was still growling, his body placed directly in front of Ayame and their cub… Ayame didn’t look angry or sad. She merely observed the situation. It was odd, but Kagome also knew Ayame was the level-headed one between her and Koga. It could be she was doing the same thing Kagome was doing; checking out everyone and trying to look inconspicuous.

Her grandfather and Hojo leered at Inuyasha with hatred…

Kagome was at a loss. She had no idea who or what she should be looking for! The obvious choices were Koga, Hojo, and her grandfather! But Hojo has been purified, Koga had been swept by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and her grandfather--

Her grandfather…

_ “Since Kagome left, Naraku hadn’t been as active as he was before. He would still appear in the mountains as if checking to see if she came back. I tried tracking him but my mate birthed twin cubs. So I couldn’t leave her. Them. I sent a couple of my men, and they were unable to pin him down. _

_ “About after a couple weeks he completely disappeared. It wasn’t until about a month ago we noticed he popped back up. _

_ “At first, we thought it was you, Kagome… but you never came to see us. We realized her scent was off and the fact she wouldn’t recognize or play with Shippo--it became pretty apparent it wasn’t her. We warned her family when we noticed she was gone from sight. They also noticed her acting strangely. We were able to take them to our caves but…” _

Koga words echoed in her mind from when they had spoken the day before. Her grandfather may have been taken and switched out. His aura could be hidden. He hadn’t used his spiritual powers--he hadn’t tried to probe her about her own reiki. It would make sense. Her grandfather was quieter typically, not very verbose, and not actively sought out on his opinions as there were younger priests, younger priestesses to take charge. He minded his own business and just gruff about the younger generation. Kagome had never seen such prejudice within him. Could it be it was akin to jealousy?? 

Kagome knew they only had one shot at this… They had one chance to get this right. She couldn’t be wrong. Studying the others, trying to read their auras without probing too hard, she wasn’t getting far. None of them had a distinct difference. The demons had youki, humans had nothing… Damnit!

If she could, Kagome would have cried in frustration. What made matters worse was that she couldn’t even converse with her mate! Inuyasha allowed her to take the lead because he trusted her, just as she trusted him. This was something they just touched on in the pool as they made love. Inuyasha had faith in her powers and in her abilities. It was always everyone else he locked out. It was always and only her he believed in.

Stepping away from her grandfather and Hojo, she stepped back behind Koga and placed the cub at Ayame’s feet. There was a low woof, and then a growl from Ayame towards her cub telling the babe to stay put. Ayame held her other baby and looked at Kagome with narrowed emerald eyes as if trying to signal her own thoughts… 

Ayame was out of the question. While her youki was low, her cubs recognized her. Same with Koga. The cubs would be able to innately detect the danger if their parents were actually gone. Both babies seemed to mind them and gravitate towards them.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and he was still snarling, him and Koga were still barking and yelling at each other. Trading insults, threats, and other stupid immature comments. Sighing from the frustration and giant ball of emotion that was beginning to lodge in her throat, Kagome tried to study her grandfather once more, before making her way to her mother. She grasped her mother’s arms and tried to apologize. Her mother nodded, confused, but confident in her daughter’s abilities. Sota was shoved behind her mom, and Kagome stood in front of them before dropping her barrier around her lover and raising one around her grandfather’s body.

“Kagome?!” He yelled in confusion.

“I’m sorry… But I know--I know you’re Naraku,” she said in a shaky voice.

“Kagome!!” Koga shouted angrily.

“It’s not Inuyasha who’s the fake! My grandfather isn’t showing any reiki at all! He also isn’t usually this hateful or--or--”

“Shhhh,” Inuyasha was suddenly beside her holding her close. She exhaled shakily, finally happy to be back in his arms.

“This is insane!!” Koga yelled.

“Trust me; Ayame and I did everything we could to study everyone as I held Inuyasha--which! Uck! He could have escaped my barrier anyway! My reiki doesn’t even harm him!” Kagome spat in frustration.

“Lord Koga, let’s think about this rationally,” her mother tried to soothe. She ushered Sota to stand with Inuyasha. Kagome pushed away from him, asking him silently to watch her brother as she walked near her mother to her grandfather who was fuming and smacking the barrier to escape to study him further from the safety of the shield… That he was... 

...Wait a--

Her grandfather was… touching the barrier? And not… burning? Kagome squinted and stepped even closer towards her grandfather in confusion as Koga and Inuyasha continued to cuss each other out from a distance, clearly distracted by their barrage of insults on their intelligence. Kagome briefly looked to Ayame who appeared panicked, frozen in fear and terror. Ayame saw exactly what Kagome was: a helpless old man trapped within her barrier.

“Kagome--” Inuyasha growled before it grew eerily quiet and the jyaki Ayame had described earlier had returned full force. It was dark. It was cold. Kagome felt like she was back in isolation inside the mountain again… Alone. Her body shook. Her mind raced. She felt like she was being swallowed whole.

Before she could scream, before could cry out, before she could search for Inuyasha and ground herself, her mother wrapped her arms around her waist and her neck, her hand clenching against Kagome’s neck tightly.

Gasps were heard, and Inuyasha’s startled voice resounded the loudest before the hot disgusting breath hit her neck, making Kagome squirm and cringe.

“Got you, my little bird,” her mother’s voice rang into her ear, the same tone as her sworn enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry...not sorry?


End file.
